Deployment
by Rising Sun
Summary: How will Harm and Mac react if she's sent to war?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Deployment I  
  
Author: Anne Taul  
E-mail: annetaul@home.com  
The FF of Anne Taul is archived at: http://www.geocities.com/atjag101  
  
Rated: PG-13 (NC-17 available)  
Classification: JAG Story/Adventure/Romance: Harm/Mac  
Summary: How will Harm and Mac react if she's sent to war?  
  
Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and   
Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other   
characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual   
people are purely coincidental.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Petty Officer Tiner stuck his head into the door of the JAG office   
kitchen. "Colonel MacKenzie, Commander Rabb, the admiral wants to   
see you in his office right away." Then turning to the other man in the   
room, "Lieutenant Roberts, he asked that you be on standby to come   
in on their conference if needed."  
  
Harm and Mac followed the yeoman out, while Bud responded with a   
"I'll be ready. Just let me know."   
  
================================  
  
ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE   
  
AJ Chegwidden looked up from the file he was reading as the two   
officers entered. "Commander, Colonel, have a seat."   
  
They dutifully took the chairs in front of the admiral's desk.   
After a few awkward moments of silence, the admiral addressed Mac,   
  
"Colonel, what are you working on right now that's crucial?"   
  
"Well, Sir, I've just begun the investigation of the alleged pornography   
scandal at Quantico, but it hasn't reached a critical stage yet. I'm   
drafting charges for the Perry court martial, but since Captain Perry   
has civilian counsel, I don't expect them to counter the charges soon   
enough to get to trial this month. Then there's …"   
  
"AJ cut her off. "Do you have anything currently in litigation?"   
  
"Only Ensign Starker's Article 32 hearing. It starts on Friday."   
  
"Commander Rabb, is there anyway that you can handle that?"   
Mac spoke up, "But admiral, I've been preparing for that for weeks,   
why would your take it away from me now?"   
  
"Because, Colonel, you're not going to be here. We'll have to reassign   
all your cases for now."   
  
"Not going to be here? What do you mean, Sir?"   
  
"Mac, I got word this morning that the Marine Corps is pulling you out   
of JAG and reassigning you."   
  
"What?" she was shocked, to say the least. "Where am I going, Sir?   
Why?"   
  
"From here, you'll go to Iran. After that, possibly Pakistan or even   
Afghanistan. Who knows?"  
  
"Wait a minute, Admiral." Harm interjected. "That's where the   
fighting's going on. Why would they send Mac there?"   
  
"When I saw this, I checked it out. Apparently they need more field   
officers and diplomatic officers, as well, though I don't know which   
you'll be Colonel. Mac's been selected because of her language   
skills."   
  
"Sir, we need Colonel Mackenzie here." Harm rationalized.   
  
"I agree, Commander, but I can't stop the Marine Corp from deploying   
its officers in a time of war."   
  
"When do I leave, Sir?"   
  
"You're just going to accept this?" Harm looked at her, incredulously.   
  
"What choice do I have?" she answered.   
  
"Here are your orders." AJ handed her a file. "You ship out Friday   
morning."   
  
"Sir, this is Wednesday. That's not much time." She observed.   
  
"No, it's not." He conceded.   
  
"You always told me that marines were ready to go at a moment's   
notice." Harm teased.   
  
"I guess so." She returned.   
  
"Naturally, you can have tomorrow to prepare, after you brief the   
people taking over your cases."   
  
"Thank you, Sir. I'll be here early tomorrow to get that taken care of."   
  
"Oh. And Commander, please organize a get together of some kind   
tomorrow evening as a send off. Maybe McMurphy's or something like   
that."   
  
"Aye, Sir."   
  
Soon they were dismissed, and Harm and Mac walked together back   
into the bullpen.   
  
"It's going to be strange around here without you." Harm stated.   
  
"It may only be for a short time." Mac answered.   
  
"There's just no sense in taking a lawyer and sending her to a combat   
area."   
  
"I'm sure it will mostly be negotiations and diplomatic work." She   
ventured. "But I'll have to be prepared for anything."   
  
"See you later, Harm," she said, as she entered her office, "I'm going   
to make a list of stuff I've got to get done before I can leave."   
  
=========================================  
  
THAT NIGHT   
MAC'S APARTMENT   
  
Mac picked up a stack of laundry and headed to the front door to   
answer the persistent doorbell.   
  
When she opened it, Harm stood in front of her, smiling broadly.   
  
"Hi." She said, weakly.   
  
"Hi, yourself." He replied. After a pause, he continued, "I thought I'd   
stop by and see if I could help with anything."   
  
"I don't think so," She responded, "but come on in and keep me   
company."   
  
He entered, closing the door behind him.   
  
They sat on the couch. "Mac, I'm really going to miss you."   
  
Anticipating the change of duty station was one thing, but this was the   
reality, and it hit Mac hard. Leaving Washington. Leaving JAG.   
  
Leaving Harm. It all might be too much. Harm's sparkling green eyes   
caught hers and she whispered, "Me too."   
  
Then she got up and walked to stand in front of the window. Gazing   
outside, nothing really caught her attention.   
  
"But, you know, it won't be forever,. I'll be back."   
  
"And you'll promise to be careful?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
Harm sighed deeply as he stood and looked at her back. "I just can't   
believe it. You're leaving JAG and leaving ... me. I don't know what I'll   
do without you."   
  
"Oh, you'll do fine." She encouraged him. But her face betrayed the   
sadness she felt.   
  
They stood still, just staring at each other for several minutes. Then, it   
happened….   
  
Harm moved closer to grasp both her shoulders. He held gently, then   
moved in slowly and kissed her. It wasn't a quick kiss, but, rather, a   
long, slow, passionate one. She responded fully and pulled him   
closer. Almost immediately, their hands were exploring each other. He   
pulled away and said, I think I better get out of here before I do   
something I shouldn't….. before we do something we might both   
regret.   
  
She nodded slightly.   
  
He kissed her forehead lightly and headed to the door.  
  
+++  
  
AN HOUR LATER   
HARM'S APARTMENT   
  
He could just kick himself. He had kissed her. He certainly hadn't   
meant to, but it felt wonderful and right. He had kissed her, but then   
he had backed away.   
  
The truth was that if something had happened, he could never have   
regretted it. He spent half his life dreaming of what it would be like to   
really be with her. Of course, he'd never get that chance now. Day   
after tomorrow, she'd be gone. God knows when he'd ever see her   
again.   
  
Harm went to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. He saw her walking   
toward him. She was wearing only a towel (he'd had this fantasy   
before). When she reached the bed, she dropped the towel and   
climbed in next to him. He awoke to realize it was only another dream.   
She was leaving him. He just couldn't stand it.   
  
+++  
  
SAME TIME   
MAC'S PLACE   
  
How could she have just let him walk out like that? She had waited   
years and years for him to be ready to make a move. Maybe now   
wasn't the time, but could she be sure? When would she ever have   
the opportunity again to find out?   
  
Mac hadn't been looking for this time away from JAG. But, she had to   
admit that most of it did sound exciting. Part of her was actually   
looking forward to it. The only reservation she had about the whole   
thing was leaving Harm behind. She wasn't sure she could stand to   
not see him every day. Would she still dream about him at night?   
Had she given them a real chance?   
  
Morning was going to be here early, so she headed off to get some   
rest. Sleep overtook her quickly. Then he came, as he often did.   
Harm entered her bedroom, with a wild look on his face. He came to   
the side of the bed and stood over her. Mac waited for him to say   
something – anything. But he didn't. Instead, he sat down on the bed   
beside her, but kept staring at her. Harm's hand touched her face,   
gently. Then he lowered his head to kiss her. The kiss was insistent   
and demanding. She couldn't help responding to it with a like   
forcefulness.   
  
She sat bolt upright in bed, fully awake. She reached to shut off the   
alarm clock. It was almost time to get up. Damn! Why did she have   
dreams like this about him?   
  
What was she going to do without him while she was gone. The   
prospect of not seeing his face everyday, of not having him tease her   
and melting under the power of that smile all weighed on her.   
Why had she let him leave last night? Why hadn't she told him how   
she felt? She was afraid that he didn't feel the same way. But she was   
sure that he felt something. She should have made him stay and   
forced them both to face up to whatever was going on between them.   
With her going away, they might never have another chance.   
  
=========================================  
  
NEXT MORNING   
JAG HQ   
  
Harm walked briskly off the elevator to see that Mac was already hard   
at work in her office, organizing files to hand off her cases. He   
stopped for a moment and just looked at her. He was going to miss   
having her around here.   
  
She looked up and motioned him in.   
  
"I thought I'd give the Baxter court martial to Bud., but it's going to   
take a lot of time. So, I'll need you to take over the appeal in the   
Pennington case. Okay?   
  
"Sure." He readily agreed. "What about that investigation on the   
murder at Camp Pendleton?"   
  
"There aren't very many leads. You can have that one too. Lt. Singer   
asked for the Hershey case. What do you think? Can she be fair with   
that?"   
  
"I don't know. That's a real judgment call. You better check with the   
admiral."   
  
"Will do. Harm, why are you looking at me so strangely? Are you   
okay?"   
  
"I'm sorry." He said, snapping out of his daze. "It's just hard to imagine   
this place without you in it."   
  
"Yeah, it's hard for me to imagine not being here too."   
  
"You're going to write and keep in touch, right?"   
  
"Of course I will."   
  
"By the way, the staff will expect you for a going away get together at   
McMurphy's tonight about 8. You'll come for a drink and good   
wishes?"   
  
"You couldn't keep me away."   
  
"Say, Mac, why don't we go together. I could stop by and give you a   
ride. Maybe we could even get there early and have a little dinner?"   
  
"Sure, why not?"   
  
"Great, I'll pick you up. Now, I've got to go tell everybody about the   
party."   
  
Mac continued going through her cases and figuring out where to   
assign them until about noon. Then, the admiral told her to go home   
and pack. With a quick, "See you for dinner tonight." into Harm's office   
door, she left for what would be the last time in the foreseeable future.   
She was saddened.   
  
THAT NIGHT   
MCMURPHY'S TAVERN   
  
"That office is going to be awfully lonely without you." Harriet   
observed. "Yeah, I don't know what I would have done without you   
these last few years. " Bud added.   
  
"I'm going to miss you guys." Mac stated, into a hug.   
  
Admiral Chegwidden came to talk to her, and she thought he seemed   
almost tearful. She would really miss him too. Lt. Singer made a   
remark about "continuing the high standard" Mac had established for   
female JAG lawyers. Mac tried to be gracious and polite in wishing   
her luck.   
  
As the party wound down, she and Harm were the last JAG staff left.   
"Ready to go?" he asked. She walked to the jukebox and made a   
selection. "I need a memory to take with me. Dance?"   
  
He swept her into his arms and out onto the dance floor. They swayed   
to the music and ended the song with a very light, gentle kiss. "Now   
I'm ready to go." She informed him.   
  
LATER   
MAC'S APARTMENT   
  
"Can I help you with your luggage or getting anything done before you   
go?"   
  
"Thanks, but I think everything's ready."   
  
She was, once again, looking out the window at nothing in particular."   
He walked behind her and looked over her shoulder. Then, taking her   
hand in his, he led her back to the couch. "Sit down." He instructed.   
She sat beside him. "What?" she inquired of his unusual behavior.   
  
"You're leaving and I don't know when I might see you again. Mac, I   
have to tell you how I feel. You can't leave without knowing."   
  
"Okay, so tell me."   
  
Harm placed a hand along side her cheek and moved her head close   
to his. His mouth covered hers in a deep kiss.   
  
Mac responded. She couldn't help herself. She remembered how he   
had left the night before, without her even hinting at what she wanted   
from him. She wouldn't make that mistake again. By this time, Harm   
had pulled her to a position sitting in his lap.   
  
He stopped for just a moment and said, "Mac, I love you. Are you sure   
you want this?"   
  
"Don't say that you love me. I want this, Harm. I want you. But all I've   
got is tonight. Give me a memory to hold onto, but it can't be anything   
else."   
  
They continued undressing each other. Then, he picked her up and   
carried her to the bedroom. He turned the bed down and deposited   
her in it. Climbing in with her, he pulled her close and held her tight.   
For a few minutes they just lay, clinging to each other. They had been   
so long getting to this moment that it somehow needed to be savored.   
He whispered, "You are so beautiful."   
  
She was gazing in his eyes when she responded with, "You're   
beautiful too."   
  
Their lips fused; the kiss was so intense that it took their breath   
away. Harm began running his hands over her smooth skin.   
She almost panicked. "Harm, I'm gone in the morning. I don't have   
anything to give you but tonight."   
  
He assured her, "That's all I need."   
  
=========================================  
  
With the internal clock-keeping track, Mac woke at the time she had   
determined she would need to begin getting ready for her trip. What   
she found; though was that she was lying face down on top of Harm,   
who was lying on his back. Her face was nestled snugly in the crook   
of his neck, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. It was   
comfortable. She felt safe. She needed to get up, but didn't want to   
wake him. However, their position was making that impossible. As she   
moved, even slightly, he was roused from sleep. Harm looked up into   
her eyes and greeted her, "Good morning."   
  
"Hi." She returned. Then he kissed her, and her urgency in getting   
up faded a little.   
  
"You still have to leave, don't you?"   
  
"Yeah. I need to get in the shower and start getting ready."   
  
"Can I give you a ride to the airport?"   
  
"Thanks. No. I've got a cab coming."   
  
"I wish you didn't have to go."   
  
"Me too." "Did we at least make you a good memory to take?"   
  
"It was the most wonderful night of my life. Thank you, Harm." This   
time she kissed him.   
  
She moved to get up.   
  
"No." he challenged. "Give me ten more minutes. Ten minutes can't   
make that much difference."   
  
"Okay, but then I've got to go."   
  
Harm rolled them over so that they were lying on their sides, facing   
each other. He kept one arm around her. With the other, he lightly   
stroked her cheek. "Mac. I screwed up." He admitted, soberly.   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"I told you that this one night was all I wanted – that it was enough.   
But, Sarah, it's not. I want more. I love you."   
  
"Harm, I love you too, but I've got to get in the shower right now."   
She stood. He grasped her hand in his and admired her form. Then   
he brought the back of the hand to his lips and kissed it. "Goodbye,   
Darling."   
  
She half expected him to get in the shower with her, but he didn't.   
Mac dried and dressed. When the doorbell rang to announce the   
taxi's presence, she picked up her bag and headed to the door.   
  
A note taped to the inside of the front door read:   
  
"I miss you already. I want you in my life. Promise me that   
we'll talk when you get back. Please be careful. I love you,   
Harm."   
  
She wiped a tear away as she exited the apartment.  
  
END 


	2. Deployment II: Warring Factions

Title: Deployment II: Warring Factions  
  
Author: Anne Taul [ annetaul@home.com ] and   
Rising Sun [jagrslc@yahoo.com ]  
The FF of Anne Taul is archived at: http://www.geocities.com/atjag101  
The FF of Rising Sun is archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
For updates on FF by Rising Sun join: jagrslc-  
subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
Rated: PG-13 (NC-17 available)  
Classification: JAG Story/Adventure/Romance: Harm/Mac  
Summary: As the war touches home, Harm and Mac struggle to   
define their relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and   
Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other   
characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual   
people are purely coincidental.  
  
Authors' Notes: This story was triggered by the story Deployment by   
Anne Taul, NC-17 version is available at   
http://www.jagundercovers.com/warning.htm, while the PG-13 version   
is at   
http://www.geocities.com/atjag101/non_nc17/series_deployment/depl  
oyment1.htm  
  
Feedback: Would be nice… so where is it?  
  
Story Written January/February 2002  
  
=======================================================  
  
1300 LOCAL  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL   
  
The tall olive skinned man was wheeled out of the hospital. Like many   
patients before him and many others to follow he had objected to   
being wheeled out. After all, as he explained, all he did was have his   
appendix taken out. They way they acted one would think it was   
open-heart surgery!  
  
The staff, however, was familiar with the song and was not joining in.   
The senior nurse took her Drill Sergeant stand and the Marine Major   
finally surrendered to a superior force and slipped into the chair   
grateful that she hadn't offered to lift him into it.  
  
Finally, there he was at the entrance to the medical facility and he   
tried to recall where he had parked. Then he remembered Beverly   
had called for a taxi, as he didn't think he would have been able to   
make the drive safely.  
  
He reached for his cell as he touched it; it rang. The suddenness of   
the ring as he reached for it startled him. He flipped it open. "What!"  
  
"Well, excuse me." His sarcasm was heavy. "I have spent the last two   
weeks in hospital, turning on my cell was not a priority."  
  
He walked away from the entry as he listened.  
  
"You have some nerve calling me on an open line like a cell to discuss   
this…" He was cut off. "Of course that's better. I'll meet you there."  
  
Again he listened.   
  
"First of all, I have been preoccupied being in the hospital so no I have   
not been too focused on that; second what is the rush and, third wait   
till we meet face to face!" He was getting more and more irritated. "If   
you keep pushing I may not even bother… now I said I'll meet you   
and I will!" he snapped the cell shut. Then he remembered that he   
needed a taxi. He reopened the instrument and dialed.  
  
+++  
  
NEXT DAY  
1400 LOCAL  
DULLES INTERNATIONAL  
  
He had met with his contact. There had been much shouting as the   
testosterone levels had become elevated, but finally sanity had   
prevailed and the two men had calmed down. At sun set they had   
prayed together, then eaten and continued to talk.  
  
If he was honest with himself, much of what was discussed made a lot   
of sense. He finally said so. Having finally understood what was   
being discussed and the repercussions involved he had agreed that it   
was kismet, fate, it was to be.  
  
He'd gone home and packed a bag. Now here he was, ironically, on   
an AA flight and headed east. He settled back in the luxurious seat as   
only provided in First Class and admonished himself for not calling his   
mother. He'd write to her when he landed.  
  
Marine Major M. Alexander Phillips, MAP to his friends, got   
comfortable and fell asleep.  
  
+++  
  
SAME DAY  
SECOND RECONNAISSANCE BATTALION  
CAMP LEJEUNE – 1600 LOCAL  
  
MP Martinez spotted Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galendez sauntering   
across the compound. "Gunny!" He called.   
  
"Hey Martinez, que pasa?"  
  
"Nada… you seen Major Phillips?"   
  
"Na not since…" Victor paused.  
  
"Uh huh." The MP said. "He was due here at 0800 today."  
  
"You check the gate log?" Victor asked. The MP gave him a look that   
said. Do I look like a damn fool? "Sorry." Gunny apologized. "You   
know what you gotta do."  
  
"Mmmm." The MP grumbled "Gracias." He turned and walked away.  
  
"De nada" Victor replied. He wasn't happy; here they were facing war   
and it seemed that they now had a Marine Major AWOL. "Damn it!"   
he cursed.  
  
=========================================  
  
1117 LOCAL  
JAG HQ, HARM"S OFFICE  
  
Harmon Rabb leaned back in his desk chair and propped his feet up   
on the corner of his desk. That morning he had botched an   
evidenciary hearing, giving the ambitious Lt Singer a clear advantage   
in their upcoming litigation. But he couldn't really think about that. All   
that was on his mind right now was a beautiful, dark - haired marine.   
Mac had been gone for two months, but she was still haunting his   
dreams and interfering with his powers of concentration. They had   
spent the night together the night before she left for deployment in the   
Middle East, and it had been the most incredible night of his life. It   
wasn't just the sex, although that had been more incredible than he   
could have ever imagined, it was her. The way she looked, the way   
she smelled, and the way she felt in his arms, all these things played   
over in his mind. He missed her so much.   
  
He had finally told her that he loved her, a secret that he'd hidden   
away for so long. She had repeated the same words to him, and he   
knew that she meant it, but he feared that the confession didn't hold   
the same meaning for her that it did for him. He recalled how she had   
warned him:  
  
  
  
Had he ever really said that? He supposed he'd just been so blinded   
by his desire for her, and by his sadness at the prospect of her leaving   
that he would have agreed to anything she had said. But there was   
no way that he could be satisfied with having her one night, then   
letting her go. Why had it been so easy for her? When she woke up   
that morning, she didn't seem conflicted about leaving at all:  
  
  
  
Just like that, she had walked out of his life. Obviously, her feelings   
didn't mean the same to her as his did to him. Otherwise, how could   
she have left him?  
  
Harm knew that Sarah Mackenzie was THE one for him. He would   
never want anyone else. He had thought that she knew it too. The first   
few emails they had exchanged had been peppered with   
remembrances of their night together and words of love and   
commitment. Then, after three weeks of training at the embassy in   
Iran, where she had become intimately familiar with the political   
situations in the war torn areas of the world, she had gone to   
Afghanistan. She hadn't answered any of his communications for a   
while and when she did, she politely thanked him for the memories,   
but stated that any further relationship was not in her future.   
  
Harm figured she was just busy with her new responsibilities, so he   
could be patient. But nothing had changed in the weeks she'd been   
deployed. He was so depressed by her abandonment of their love.   
He was convinced that she did love him the way he loved her, but   
when would he ever get the chance to make her remember?   
  
Making love to Mac had been the climactic experience of his life. He   
remembered every detail of how she looked, how her body felt in his   
hands. Her skin was so smooth. They fit together so perfectly.  
  
He was brought out of this sweet remembrance by a knocking on the   
door.  
  
"Yes." He responded.  
  
The door opened to admit Petty Officer Tiner. "Commander, the   
Admiral wants to see you and Lt. Roberts in his office, right away."  
  
"I'll be right there, Tiner. Thank you."  
  
Harm stood and moved toward the door. He was glad that the   
material of his uniform would conceal the wet spot, which had formed   
in his underwear. Oh, he missed her.  
  
=========================================  
  
ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE  
JAG HQ  
  
Bud was waiting for him, so that they entered together. They took the   
seats that their C.O, offered them.   
  
"Gentlemen," Chegwidden began, "do either of you know anything   
about Major Mustafa Alexander Phillips?"  
  
"Who, Sir?" Bud responded.  
  
"No, Sir." Harm concluded.  
  
"He's a squadron training leader at Camp Lejeune. The doctors at   
Bethesda did an emergency appendectomy on him two weeks ago."  
  
"How does this concern JAG, Admiral?" Harm asked, impatiently.  
  
"He was released back to duty but never showed up."  
  
"Then, he's UA, Sir?" Bud guessed.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant, he is. Now, though, we know that he left the   
country."  
  
"Can't the military police just bring him back?" Harm asked. He didn't   
see any relevance here.  
  
Major Phillips, known to the intelligence community as MAP…..it's   
from his initials……..has been suspected for some time of having   
terrorist ties in the Middle East."  
  
"Then how did he get to be an officer in our marine corps, Sir?"  
  
"He's an American citizen. Second generation Afghani, I believe.   
Anyway, what we've discovered now is that he has been contacted   
several times over the last six months or so by terrorist groups in   
Afghanistan, including those run by Osama bin Laden."  
  
"Uuuh" Bud cringed, slightly.  
  
"Exactly." Lieutenant. "Apparently he hasn't joined them yet, but there   
is fear that he might. We've got to figure out if he's involved and how.   
Gentlemen, I don't have to tell you what would happen if it was   
discovered that a senior US military officer knew about the September   
11th attacks before they occurred? If there's any evidence at all that   
MAP knew about those plans and could have prevented all those   
deaths, we must find out and we must hold him accountable."  
  
"Sir, is there evidence of that?" Harm asked.  
  
"I don't know, Commander. MAP was identified by civilian airline   
employees as a passenger on a flight from Atlanta to London   
yesterday. We have no idea what his final destination is or where he   
is now, but we know that he's not with his battalion at Camp Lejeune.   
We need to find him, and we need to do it before the press gets hold   
of this. There should be no reason for anybody to think that the   
military cannot take care of its own business. We have to get him to   
talk and hold him accountable for whatever he's involved in."  
  
"When he's tracked down, will he be transferred back here for   
questioning, Sir?"  
  
"That's my plan. , but if we can gather enough evidence to charge him   
with treason, we'll probably skip straight to court martial. But we have   
to gather the evidence before we make that decision."  
  
"The two of you leave for Camp Lejeune at 1700 to investigate what   
we have against him. Depending on what you find, we'll decide how to   
proceed. Surely he'll turn up somewhere or you'll figure out where he   
went."  
  
=========================================  
  
NEXT AFTERNOON  
CAMP LEJEUNE, NORTH CAROLINA  
  
Bud and Harm had been sitting at a conference room table   
interviewing base personnel all day. Everyone seemed to know MAP,   
and everyone had some kind of opinion about him.   
  
Harm rose and shook hands with the officer who was just leaving.   
"Thank you, Captain."  
  
Then, to Bud, "That was very interesting."  
  
"Sir, just because Major Phillips practices the Islam religion, doesn't   
make him a terrorist."  
  
"No, of course not, Bud. But haven't they been saying that this is a   
religious war?" His religious identification with the cause, might make   
him more likely to join in."  
  
"I don't think we can assume that, Sir."  
  
"Maybe not, I just said that it was interesting."  
  
"Should we call the Admiral with what we've got so far?"  
  
"Bud, we don't have anything so far."  
  
"I don't think we will until we find Major Phillips."  
  
"Where do you suggest we look? Nobody here seems to know where   
he is."  
  
"So, what? We go back to Washington and wait?"  
  
A knock on the door ended their speculations. General Horace Clancy   
entered. "Commander, Lieutenant, did you find my staff helpful, I   
hope?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." They chorused.  
  
"Good. Gentlemen, I want this traitor brought up on charges   
immediately when he's found. When can he be court martialed?"  
  
"Sir, we don't know that he's done anything except left town." Bud   
commented.  
  
"He's one f them. I bet he's gone over there to join them."  
  
Harm cleared his throat, but refrained from responding to this.  
  
=========================================  
  
0919 LOCAL  
COMMAND GROUPING OF THE NORTHERN ALLIANCE  
ISLAMABAD, PAKISTAN  
  
Mac had spent much time processing paperwork. She was amazed   
and constantly wondered at the mounds of paper. Who would have   
thought that conditions in the field could generate so much paper? It   
was worse than JAG! As the thought crossed her mind she invariably   
reflected on Harm. That in turn usually led to her cursing their lousy   
timing.  
  
Today, however she had been called up before the Command   
Grouping of The Northern Alliance to testify on the congruency of the   
enemy's actions and their cultural/religious beliefs.   
  
Mac sat facing the panel of the top brass of the Northern Alliance.   
British Admiral Fenton Smyth-French addressed her. "Colonel, I find   
your testimony most intriguing. Elaborate for me on the Al-Qadar,   
which seems to be very similar to the Al Qaeda"  
  
"In its literal form "Al Qaeda," is an Arabic word meaning "the base",   
however terrorists have taken the word and used it as a title for an   
international terrorist network alleged to be led by Osama bin   
Laden…"  
  
General Thomas, the American representative and Chairman   
interrupted her. "Alleged Colonel? Is that lawyer speak I'm hearing?"  
  
She smiled. "I was a Judge Advocate, Sir, and I am a lawyer."  
  
"I see." He chuckled, "Continue."  
  
"Al-Qadar …" She resumed, "On the other hand means Divine   
Predestination. Muslims believe in Al-Qadar, however, this does not   
mean that they do not have or believe in freewill, for they do."  
  
"Colonel that is a very interesting but the burning question is - Will the   
Taliban support Al Qaeda?" General Thomas pressed.  
  
"They have shown a willingness in the past to support and there is no   
reason to assume that the support will not continue." She projected.  
  
"You say that with great confidence Colonel. You have no doubt on   
that point?" Admiral Smyth-French demanded.  
  
"No, Sir." She responded.   
  
"Why?" He insisted.  
  
"Because of the belief in Divine Predestination, that belief includes   
certain basic points, among them being that God has recorded all that   
has happened and all that will happen. Thus whatever God wills to   
happen happens, and whatever He wills not to happen does not   
happen. Now if what has, is, and will happen is already decreed then   
the Taliban are following a path that cannot be wavered from. They   
have supported Al Qaeda and will continue to do so for it is Al-Qadar,   
Divine Predestination."  
  
"I don't understand." The representative of the United Nations spoke   
at last. "You speak of free will and Divine Predestination in the same   
breath. Surely that is a contradiction?"  
  
"It would seem to be such on first glance…" She conceded, "…   
however it is believed that Allah has given freewill and all are   
responsible for their choices. The Taliban are in the unique position   
where their free will matches perfectly that of the Divine   
Predestination. "  
  
"Any further questions?" The Chairman of the Command Grouping   
asked. There were none. "Thank you, Colonel that was very   
illuminating. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, Sir."   
  
+++  
  
As Mac emerged, a Corporal approached her. "Colonel Mackenzie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Colonel Mendoza asked for you to join her in her office." He relayed   
the order.  
  
"Thank you, Corporal." She headed towards the office.  
  
=========================================  
  
1145 LOCAL  
COLONEL ALICIA MENDOZA'S OFFICE  
  
"Lt. Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered." Mac stood at attention   
before the higher ranked officer.  
  
"As you were." The Colonel instructed. "You speak Arabic I'm told."  
  
"Farsi, Ma'am."  
  
"US intelligence officers found this in a house in Jalalabad, a city in   
eastern Afghanistan." Mac took the package and peeped inside.  
  
"A video tape, Ma'am?" Mac was intrigued.  
  
"We need to know what it says. Assemble a team. You have twenty-  
four hours to give me the gist of the tape. Details can follow later.   
Questions?"   
  
"No, Ma'am!"  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
=========================================  
  
TWENTY-FOUR HOURS LATER  
  
Mac had learned that the bigger the team the less that got done. As   
such her team consisted of three persons, one was one of the official   
translators for the United Nations Mr. Khalid El Hadary, the other was   
Arab-American Sergeant Major Mohammed Gouda, and the third was   
herself.  
  
They had soon gotten the gist of the tape. Approximately one hour   
long, it consisted of what seemed to be three different segments:   
about twelve-minutes on a visit to the site of the downed U.S.   
helicopter in Ghazni province, with two sections showing what   
seemed to be a courtesy visit by Bin Laden and his lieutenants to an   
unidentified Shaykh. From what they could see the Shayhk appeared   
to be a cripple from the waist down and appeared to take place in   
Qandahar at a guesthouse.  
  
They sat stunned for a moment.  
  
"Check it again, Sergeant Major." She ordered. She was not about to   
bring this stick of dynamite to a superior officer without a further   
check.  
  
"Colonel, with all due respect, that is not necessary. The tape has   
been check by us individually, in pairs and as a group. It says what it   
says. This tape shows bin Laden apparently celebrating the deaths   
of those who were killed on September 11… shocking, but there you   
have it." El Hadary told her.  
  
"I suppose you are right." She sighed. "Thank you, Gentlemen very   
much, for your time and effort. I will report to the Colonel on our   
findings. Go get some well deserved rest."  
  
"You are welcome, to be sure." El Hadary replied.  
  
=========================================  
  
ISLAMABAD, PAKISTAN  
  
No sooner had the tape been released than orders had come for Mac   
to join the U.S. Army 10th Mountain Division, Special Operations   
Forces/Marine Expeditionary Units under the command of General   
Blakeman near Kabul, Afghanistan. As second in command she was   
relieving Colonel Tom Lawson and joining the units at the moment   
when all Special Forces Units had been placed on alert.  
  
The tape had indeed proven to be the stick of dynamite that she had   
regarded it as. Every major and minor media house carried it.   
  
What had finally put her butterflies to rest was that the transcript and   
annotations independently prepared by George Michael, translator,   
Diplomatic Language Services; and Dr. Kassem M. Wahba, Arabic   
language program co-coordinator, School of Advanced International   
Studies, Johns Hopkins University had shown that there were no   
inconsistencies in her groups translations.  
  
It made her proud to think that even under battlefield conditions her   
little team had performed not just well, but to international standards.  
  
=========================================  
  
EN ROUTE TO WASHINGTON  
  
On the flight back to Washington, Harm and Bud went over each   
testimony they'd collected from the people they had interviewed at   
Lejeune. The base chaplain, Captain Evers, had spent a lot of time   
with Major Phillips as he struggled with his Muslim faith and how that   
played out in the current world situation. According to Evers, MAP had   
finally come to terms with the extreme actions of the radicals being a   
perversion of his religion, rather than an expression of it. He had   
absolutely denied that Phillips had harbored sympathies for the   
terrorists or their actions. He was as enraged as all of America by the   
events of September 11th.   
  
Beverly Atchison, a civilian who worked as a waitress in the officer's   
club, had dated Phillips off and on for over a year. As a matter of fact,   
she had been out with him the night his appendix had ruptured. She   
had reported that he talked, then, mostly about the intersquad   
competition that was coming up soon. He was his normal self --   
nothing unusual.  
  
Lt Colonel Davis, who worked closely with MAP every day told them   
about Phillips' struggles against the prejudice that some people   
automatically adapted toward persons of Middle Eastern descent after   
the terrorist attacks. He had said that his co-worker in no way   
identified himself with those extremists.   
  
The JAG officers had checked through all of the base phone records   
that could be attributed to Major Phillips. There were quite several   
international calls listed. The only way to narrow these down to   
provide usable information was to ask the base communications office   
for help. Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez, formerly assigned to JAG   
headquarters, was rotating through this department as part of his   
special ops training. The three men were glad to be reunited briefly.   
Harm and Bud knew that they could trust the gunny to track down all   
the relevant information. What they found was that MAP had made 5   
phone calls in the past month to Afghanistan and Pakistan. The   
numbers were all different, but could be run through a computer data   
base. This was totally circumstantial; he could have been calling   
relatives.   
  
The data check, though revealed that at least three of these numbers   
were registered to known Al-Qaeda sympathizers. It was damning, but   
still it wasn't proof.   
  
His C.O., General Clancy, detailed a conversation he had had with the   
major in which he had expressed an inner conflict over the fact that he   
still had relatives living in Afghanistan, as well as a few friends. That   
was a difficult position to be in when your own country was at war with   
that one.   
  
The two JAG officers reviewed all their data, but concluded that none   
of it was in any way conclusive. It merely painted the picture of a   
confused and conflicted officer who was in a bad situation. The   
Admiral had told them that the intelligence community believed that   
the terrorist forces had been recruiting MAP, but they found no reason   
to think that he had decided to join them. If only he hadn't left the   
country, he wouldn't look so guilty. As it was, both Bud and Harm   
were inclined to believe the worst of Major Phillips. They wondered   
where he was. For his sake, they hoped he wasn't headed for   
Afghanistan.   
  
=========================================   
  
POLITICAL DELEGATION NEAR KANDAHAR  
  
Mac's tour of duty had afforded her a wide range of experiences. For   
three weeks she had been attached to the political delegation near   
Kandahar, there she had participated in direct negotiations with   
delegations from both enemy camps and other countries that wanted   
to be involved in the US war against terrorism. It was slow work,   
which focused on the "big picture" of the war effort. Overall strategies   
were devised and changed regularly. It had been a change from JAG,   
but hardly what she had anticipated being sent into a combat zone.  
  
Now, however, she was ready to leave. Her new assignment was on   
the front lines. She was going to the Marine Corps command bunker   
in the Afghani desert, near Kabal. This forward unit consisted of the   
U.S. Army 10th Mountain Division and a variety of American and   
British special force units. It was the first processing area for prisoners   
taken from Al Qaeda troops. It could be a dangerous duty station, she   
supposed, but that wasn't what bothered her about it.   
  
The thing that made it seem unpleasant was that it felt like it was   
taking her farther away Washington, from JAG -- from Harm.   
  
Harm. She thought about him so much. She missed their talks. She   
missed his teasing. She missed --- him. That night they had spent   
together, the night before she shipped out, stayed with her all the   
time. They had gone to dinner together, then her going away party.   
When they had danced together, his body pressed so tightly against   
hers. Back at her apartment, she had initiated a nightlong lovemaking   
session that had surpassed every expectation she had ever had. It   
had been the most wonderful and memorable night of her entire life.   
  
Dismissed early on the eve of her departure, she went to her hotel   
room to pack. Stuffing things into her duffle, she was aware that she   
probably wouldn't see accommodations this nice for a while. On the   
field of battle, you could expect only the barest minimum of amenities.   
But she'd been in those conditions before, it wouldn't bother her.   
  
A photo fell to the floor, from its place wedged in between her   
garments in a drawer. It was the one she kept hidden, only looking at   
in privacy. It was Harm next to his yellow Stearman, wind whipping   
through his hair. She shouldn't have brought this at all, but she just   
couldn't leave it behind, the way she had left him behind.   
  
When she sat down on the bed to study the picture, daydreams crept   
up on her. At one time they had been mostly fantasy, but now those   
fantasies had been replaced with remembrances.  
  
Staring at the picture, she could see him in several situations. He was   
such a giant in the courtroom; when he paced in front of the jury box,   
her heart pitter-pattered. She was lost for a moment in the sensation   
of his tongue exploring her mouth, while his lips fused themselves   
with hers. Then, the feel of his hands roaming over her body made   
her shutter. His firm, muscular body molded so perfectly against hers   
too. These were her memories of Harm. She loved the man, and did   
really miss him. Since her departure, he had continued to pester her   
via email to commit to an actual relationship. She would love to really   
be with Harm as a couple, but she knew that it just wouldn't work   
between them. She would never open up that way with a man again   
until she could be sure that it would last forever. And as much as   
Harm told her that it would, she knew that they just couldn't go there   
together. That resolve, though, didn't stop her from thinking about   
what it might be like to have a long-term relationship with him, and to   
wake up in Harm's arms every morning. That would be the most   
wonderful part.   
  
After packing, Mac attended her final pre-mission briefing. She took   
copious notes to make sure she got all the details right. She would   
transfer to the marine bunker and report to its C. O., General Henry   
Blakeman. Blakeman was an experienced, career officer who had   
special expertise in the combination of Special Forces and Military   
Intelligence. Right now, at the marine command bunker, he was   
detaining and processing military prisoners taken in the desert, while   
directing teams of Recon marines in their special assignments. Mac   
would assist him in these activities, while making sure that the   
prisoners received all their legal rights and due process. There may   
also be some negotiation duties. She was looking forward to working   
with the General.  
  
+++  
  
KANDAHAR INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT  
AFGHANI/PAKISTANI BORDER  
  
Mac was scheduled to relieve Colonel Lawson of the 10th Mountain   
Division and was preparing to transfer out, when orders arrived   
reassigning her. She would be joining the Division in one month's   
time when this tour was over. She had been assigned to the Marines   
at Camp Rhino.   
  
The Marines had established Camp Rhino in November as their initial   
forward operating base in southern Afghanistan. It was comprised of   
roughly 1,500 Marines, which included members of the 15th Marine   
Expeditionary Unit of Camp Pendleton, California, and the 26th   
Marine Expeditionary Unit of Camp Lejeune, North Carolina.  
  
Mac was in her element this was a fighting unit. No paper pushing   
here! Less than one month on the ground and the Unit had had its   
first enemy engagement. They had attacked a Taliban convoy of   
vehicles that was attempting to run a roadblock near Kandahar. When   
the dust (and there was much of that) had settled seven people were   
dead and three vehicles destroyed.   
  
Mac arrived and was given the task of assisting with the pull out.   
After spending roughly a month at Camp Rhino, the Corps was   
shifting its operations to the logistically superior Kandahar   
International Airport.   
  
Though dangerous, for they were on the fringe of enemy territory, the   
move had exhilarated her. Getting physical and barking orders, it was   
a soldier's wet dream. After all she was Marine first … lawyer second.  
  
Once again her duty station shifted again as the Corps needed her   
skills. She often asked her self which skills were needed. It was like   
being in DC all over as she dealt with the politician types who were   
planning and coordinating activities for the actual military outposts.   
Then there were her analytical skills where she worked with   
information gathered in the field and was able to see the overall   
picture, the real military workings of the campaign.  
  
Before long the time was up and she grabbed her duffle bag to head   
to her next station, this time on the front.  
  
+++  
  
NEXT DAY  
MARINE COMMAND BUNKER  
DESERT, NEAR KABUL  
AFGHANISTAN  
  
A jeep transported Mac, along with a load of supplies, from a   
helicopter to the bunker. A patrol was taking enemy fire in a sector   
near this area, so precautions were being taken. Once inside the   
bunker Colonel Tom Lawson met her. He was a rather youngish, nice-  
looking man, who was transferring out the next day. For the time   
being, though, he was in command of the outpost -- at least until   
General Blakeman returned from a meeting he was attending.   
Something about the Colonel didn't set well with Mac, and she soon   
found out why.  
  
Lawson showed her around the main command area of the bunker   
and briefed her on the active missions and prisoners being detained.   
He dismissed the other marines in the area and they were left having   
a private conversation about the effectiveness of a station like this to   
the overall war effort. When she leaned over the desk to pick up a file,   
she felt his hand casually come to rest on her rear end. He squeezed   
slightly as she stood back up.  
  
"Excuse me," she addressed him, "I think your hand has accidentally   
slipped."  
  
"No accident." He assured her. "Out here in the middle of nowhere   
where the enemy is crawling up our asses, we all have to take care of   
each other. I think you and I could help each other a lot."  
  
"I think not." She concluded, and in one smooth motion, she had his   
arm pinned behind his back. "Don't ever touch me again. Is that   
clear?"  
  
He nodded and she released him. Then he whispered, "Foreplay, I   
like it."  
  
She sighed.   
  
Mac spent most of the rest of the day getting acquainted with the   
other marines working in various areas of the bunker.   
  
It was late when she decided to turn in. Her mind was already pulling   
up images of Harm and plotting possible scenarios in which a   
relationship between the two of them would work. Honestly, there   
weren't any that she thought were really feasible. she   
thought, and knew it was true.   
  
It had been a long time since she's been exposed to anything quite   
that blatant. But he was leaving tomorrow, so she wouldn't have to   
worry about it. She probably would have to mention it to the General   
when he returned, though.   
  
As she got ready for bed, there was a knock on the door. Colonel   
Lawson was there. She didn't invite him in, but he entered anyway.   
When she protested, his answer was, "A girl as pretty as you   
shouldn't have to sleep alone. I just thought you'd like some company.   
We can just forget about that little incident out there."  
  
Mac was flabbergasted. What a creep! She turned on him and spoke   
with venom, "Colonel, I suggest you not forget our previous   
encounter. Now get out of here!"  
  
He reached up to gently touch her cheek.  
  
Mac didn't think. She reacted. Grasping his arm, she flipped him   
unceremoniously over her shoulder so that he landed hard on the   
floor, right on his hindquarters. Opening the door, she threw him out.   
  
She didn't want to think about Lawson. She lay on her cot and   
thought, instead, about Harm.   
  
=========================================  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Blakeman arrived early. He and Mac got quickly acquainted, and he   
let her in on his priorities. He planned to capture as many Al Qaeda   
prisoners as possible. He hoped that they might find one that could be   
used as either an informant or a spy. Blakeman was glad to have Mac   
on board and was determined to use her to the fullest for as long as   
he could keep her stationed here. He was mostly interested in her   
legal and language skills.   
  
Yes, she liked General Blakeman very much. He was a good man.   
She couldn't help but be reminded of Harm in that way, as well.  
  
=========================================  
  
1300 LOCAL   
JAG HQ  
  
Harm and Bud had returned and were reporting to Admiral   
Chegwidden. "Tiner! Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to be   
disturbed!" AJ stopped the briefing session.  
  
"Sorry sir." The Petty Officers voice came through the intercom. But   
Mr. Webb… Hey!"   
  
The door swung open and Clayton Webb strode through. "Sorry, but   
all that was taking too long."  
  
AJ glared at the Agent and wondered at his gall.  
  
"Good you are here already." Webb spoke to Rabb.  
  
"Webb." Harm acknowledged warily.  
  
"I understand that you are investigating the disappearance of one   
Marine Major M. Alexander Phillips." He held up his hand "Don't ask   
how I know. I am here to tell you that the primary objective needs to   
be the tracking down of the Major also know as MAP. We want him   
returned to the US to stand trial, but more important than the trial is   
that we need to get him before he can join the terrorists in Afghanistan   
and be a threat to the US by passing on vital military information."  
  
"And what makes you think that the Major is in Afghanistan." Bud   
asked.  
  
Webb remained silent.  
  
"Answer the question, Webb!" AJ commanded.  
  
He took a deep breath "We have been monitoring him added to which   
CIA and military intelligence forces around the world are looking for   
him and most intel received indicates that he is in that country."  
  
"Let me see if I understand this right." Harm said. "You have been   
monitoring him and he still eluded you?"  
  
"Yes." Webb was forced to admit.  
  
AJ had another question in mind. "So what are you not telling us?"  
  
"Must you always ask that?"  
  
"Seems like a good question." AJ retorted.  
  
"We suspect that he is, in fact, located in Afghanistan and there is a   
good chance that he is near Mac's position as there has been an   
increase in activity there." Harm's heart rate increased dramatically he   
was sure that the others could hear. Web continued. "I want Rabb to   
go get him."  
  
"Go get what!" AJ thundered, "You have no proof that the man is   
where you say he is. If and when he is found we will haul him back; in   
the meantime my officers stay put!"  
  
Webb stared at the Admiral who stared right back. Webb relented   
and walked out.   
  
"The gall of some folk." AJ muttered, then as if noticing the two   
officers for the first time. "Dismissed!"  
  
As they walked out he jabbed the intercom "Tiner! Next time I tell you   
that I don't want to be disturbed – don't disturb me!" he cut the young   
man off.  
  
=========================================  
  
MARINE COMMAND BUNKER  
DESERT  
NEAR KABUL, AFGHANISTAN  
  
Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, USMC, brushed the latest layer of dust   
off her uniform. It was a futile gesture. The winds were high and   
everything was covered with the desert dust and sand. She had   
vague memories of what it was like to be clean. What she wouldn't   
give for a nice hot bath right now, or even a shower that wasn't   
subject to water rationing.  
  
A marine came in with reports to give her. She sat down behind her   
desk to accept his paper work. "Thank you, Corporal."  
  
"Ma'am, Team Two's still out there, but they should be back any   
minute. After they bring their report, that'll be everything for today. Is   
there anything else you'd like?"  
  
"No, I'm just going to put these together for the General, then we'll be   
through with this round of information. But, thank you."  
  
"My pleasure, Colonel. Just let me know if any of the Recon teams   
can do anything to assist you further."  
  
Mac dismissed him and began going through all her data. There was   
a burned out campfire in sector 2A, near their West perimeter, but it   
was at least two days cold. A few empty shell casings didn't mean   
much either. The marine Recon teams patrolling the area had   
gathered various pieces of information like this, but nothing really   
significant had been found.   
  
General Blakeman, sector commander, leaned over her desk.   
"Anything?" he asked.   
  
"No, Sir. We have tiny bits of data, but nothing that even seems   
worthy of putting in these reports. None of this is relevant to our   
search for the Al-Qaeda."  
  
"Everything goes in the reports, Mac. You know that. You're a lawyer,   
I'm sure you've seem many cases where things that didn't seem   
important at the time turn out later to be key information."  
  
"Yes, Sir." She affirmed. "Maybe it'll all fit together when we identify a   
key missing element."  
  
"Of course." He agreed. "Or maybe your keen legal mind will pick up   
on some connection we're just missing right now." He concluded   
before heading back to his own office.  
  
those words set her thinking about a person   
who could make evidence out of nothing. Harm. She wished he were   
here to help her look at this and find some kind of pattern. He was so   
good at stuff like that. But, she knew she was kidding herself. She   
wished Harm was here because she ached for him. She missed him   
terribly. They had been friends for so long. And the night before she   
left, when they had become lovers, only intensified her longing for her   
former partner. She needed to forget about that, though. It had been   
one night -- nothing more. They had been two lonely people who   
cared for each other a great deal, but nothing more than that night,   
incredible as it was, could ever come out of it.  
  
A marine entering rapidly from her left interrupted her thoughts.   
"Colonel, Colonel," he called. "We caught the traitor."  
  
"Slow down, Private. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ma'am, that officer who went UA and left the States, the one you   
showed us the picture of in our last briefing…… Major Phillips, we   
caught him, Ma'am. He was heading to the border of the cave region.   
Team Two is bringing him in."  
  
MAP, one of the Marine Corps' most wanted. Her head reeled.   
Capturing him was a major kudo for this unit.   
  
"Have him put in the detention chamber. And let me know when he   
arrives. I want to question him." She ordered.  
  
"Aye, Ma'am." The marine acknowledged.  
  
Mac picked up the picture on her desk of Major Mustafa Alexander   
Phillips, a.k. a. MAP. She walked purposefully into the General's   
office. "Sir, we've got that breakthrough you've been waiting for."  
  
General Henry Blakeman and Mac discussed the MAP case for some   
time. Their intel suggested that this man had been recruited by the Al-  
Qaeda while they were still under Taliban protection. Obviously, they   
couldn't let a US marine fall into enemy hands, but Blakeman thought   
maybe they could use this man to infiltrate the Al-Qaeda network and   
gather more information. Of course, there were several potential   
problems and unknowns in this plan, so he assigned Mac to   
investigate them and determine the feasibility of planting a   
homegrown spy.  
  
+++  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
The interview of MAP had been a grueling one. If he had any direct   
knowledge of bin Laden's activities at this point, he was keeping it   
quiet. He did seem to indicate a certain amount of sympathy with the   
Al-Qaeda crusade. That, in itself was damning. She had to keep   
reminding herself that she was evaluating him as a possible spy, not   
prosecuting him. There were too many questions at this point to be   
able to give the General a favorable report. Would the major even   
cooperate with a mission like that? If he did, could they trust him to   
remain loyal to the US? Could he convince the enemy that he really   
was a traitor? All of this still had to be worked out. But if he could   
successfully infiltrate the Al-Qaeda stronghold, it could end this war,   
and save untold lives. She had to hand it to the General it was a good   
plan.   
  
Her mind began working through some of the details of how he could   
be inserted and how his information could be retrieved, if all the   
questions could be answered satisfactorily.   
  
=====================================  
  
0314 LOCAL  
THE COMPOUND, LANGLEY  
WEBB'S OFFICE  
  
It was after three in the morning and Webb was still at his desk at the   
CIA Headquarters. No wonder he was a single man. No sane   
woman would put up with this. Did that by extension make his mother   
insane? He must be the insane one being at his desk at this ungodly   
hour. He took a sip of his coffee and fought down the instinct to spit it   
out. It was stone cold.   
  
He been daydreaming as he stood watching the tiger fish in his   
aquarium, wondering if he'd ever meet a young version of his mother;   
a woman to love him and accept his mistress, the CIA. He figured that   
he'd met that woman but if Rabb had any sense he'd snap her up. He   
returned to his desk. When it came to Mac, Rabb was such a damn   
fool that maybe there could be a chance for him? He snorted … who   
was he fooling, Mac had eyes only for Rabb. Where Rabb's eyes   
were, not even Webb knew.  
  
He finally decided that his sleep deprived coffee laden brain would no   
longer function. He made preparations to go home. His desk finally   
cleared, he reached over to switch off his desk lamp when his phone   
rang. "Damn it!" He said out loud. The caller ID indicated that it was   
his contact in Afghanistan.  
  
He remained standing. "It is quarter to four in the morning in DC. This   
had better be good." Webb spoke with no preamble.  
  
As the person in the other end began to tell their tale Webb began to   
smile. He placed first his case then his coat on the desk. "When?" He   
asked.  
  
He finally sat as he continued to absorb the information. "OK, I'll take   
it from here. Lie low and I'll be in touch."   
  
All thought of sleep and family took flight. He pulled out a folder from a   
drawer and read the dossier. He really did not need to review it but he   
did just to be certain. "We got you. You SOB." He said as he   
contemplated the eight by ten photo of Marine Major M. Alexander   
Philips aka MAP.  
  
=====================================  
  
0936 LOCAL  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
Having had one hour sleep Webb had only managed to take the time   
to shower and shave. He had done some more paper work and now   
he faced the lion in his den.  
  
"So! Webb to what do we owe the pleasure of your company this   
time!" AJ snarled. He didn't dislike the Agent he just got the most fun   
intimidating him.  
  
Webb deposited the file on the Marine Major on the Admiral's desk.   
"We got him."  
  
AJ glanced at the name and smiled grimly. "He's mine, Webb."  
  
"AJ…" Webb warned. "We want him out of there before he can do any   
harm."  
  
"And you think I want him so as to hold his hand! I'm putting that SOB   
on trial for his life!" He shrugged "When we are done if the CIA wants   
him, then you may have the remains."   
  
"Cute."  
  
"Why the hell are you here any way?" AJ suddenly got suspicious.  
  
"I need Rabb to go get him." Webb confided.  
  
"Why!?"  
  
Webb gave his first reply "He can go there and collect MAP as part of   
his case."  
  
AJ knew Webb and there was always the fine print. "Now, tell me   
what you are not telling me."  
  
Webb squirmed "It's who's got him."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"The Marines. To be precise, Mac has him and the Marines intend to   
keep him." Webb revealed.  
  
"The hell you say." AJ seemed to double in size. "We'll see about   
that."  
  
Webb stood to leave. "I had no doubt that you could take care of this."   
With that he left. Once in the elevator he heaved a sigh of relief for   
what he had omitted was that the Marines were holding MAP on his   
say so. Just on the off chance that MAP could be used. In these   
unsettled times all sides had to be played. So while his right hand   
tried to use MAP as a spy his left wanted him nailed to the wall.  
  
He stepped out and headed to his vehicle whistling "Stars and   
Stripes."  
  
=====================================  
  
1009 LOCAL  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
Commander Rabb and Lt. Bud Roberts stood in the Admiral's office   
and waited. They both had seen Webb's arrival and subsequent   
departure without so much of a hello. Now they waited. The orders   
were short and to the point.  
  
"The Marines in Afghanistan have your UA. Go get him. If you don't   
have him, don't come back. Am I clear?" AJ growled.  
  
"As crystal." Harm fought back his joy. He was going to Afghanistan!   
He would see Mac! Or die trying, but see her he would. He noticed his   
CO watching him "Sir?"  
  
"Dismissed Commander! You have one hour and thirty minutes to get   
to Andrews. I suggest you stop daydreaming and move!"  
  
"Aye, Sir!"  
  
=========================================  
  
1125 LOCAL  
GENERAL BLAKEMAN'S OFFICE - AFGHANISTAN  
  
Harm would not admit it out loud, but he was excited to be in   
Afghanistan. He was a warrior, trained for combat, and today the   
combat was in Afghanistan. He stood for a moment and absorbed the   
atmosphere. Now there was only one element missing… Somewhere   
in the sea of humanity that faced him was Mac. He'd locate her soon,   
but in the mean time he needed to report in.  
  
He walked across the compound and was allowed access to the   
Commanding Officer's Office. Harm walked in and snapped to.   
"Commander Harmon Rabb and Lieutenant Bud Roberts reporting in,   
Sir!"   
  
"At ease." The General ordered. As the two men stood at ease   
Blakeman finished with his liaison officer, when done he looked up at   
them. "Gentlemen, as JAG Officers, I assume you know Lt. Colonel   
Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
"Yes sir!" They chorused.  
  
"Good … cause you will have to go through her to get to me."   
Blakeman informed them.  
  
"Sir?" Bud said puzzled.  
  
"I understand that JAG wants the Major. Well, take a number. It   
seems that the Marine Corps want him too. I leave it to the lawyers to   
work it out… Dismissed!"  
  
The three Officers snapped to attention and then left.   
  
+ ++  
  
OUTSIDE   
  
"Chief!" Mac stopped the Master Chief as he walked by.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
She turned to Bud and Harm. "Have you all been quartered yet?"  
  
"No, Ma'am." Bud answered. Harm just watched Mac.  
  
"Chief, show these Officers the lay of the land."  
  
"Aye, Ma'am… this way, Sirs."   
  
"Bud, you go with the Chief. The Colonel and I will start negotiations."   
Harm instructed the junior member of the team.  
  
"Aye, Sir." Bud picked up the bags and followed the Master Chief.  
  
=====================================  
  
1205 LOCAL  
MAC'S OFFICE  
  
Harm could contain himself no longer. He scooped her up and landed   
a kiss on her lips.   
  
"Harm, put me down! What the hell is the matter with you?!" She   
arranged her camouflage uniform.   
  
"What do you mean **what is the matter** I haven't seen my girl in   
months, much less touched her. What do you think is the matter!" he   
was confused.  
  
"Girl?"  
  
"Alright, woman." He misunderstood.  
  
She shook her head. "You misunderstand. There is no us. There was   
a night that I will never forget and never regret but you have no girl, at   
least if she is called Mac." She explained.  
  
Harm heard what she said but refused to believe what he had heard.   
"I don't believe you. You love me I know it. Don't do this, Sarah."  
  
She was becoming angry. How many years had she longed for   
Harmon Rabb? Now that they were in the middle of war, he wanted   
love and romance. "This is a place where we can have no romantic   
relationship." She pointed out.  
  
"Granted, but that doesn't mean that feelings die in the face of bombs.   
We love each other and you need to acknowledge that!"   
  
"…and you need to get a grip of the reality in which we exist!" She   
snapped, then regretted and softened. "Harm after that night, had I   
stayed in DC … maybe there would be an us… But there was no   
morning after. I am in the thick of a war and you are passing through.   
There can be no us, no matter how badly you want it."  
  
"I can see that we are not going to resolve this in one sitting. I   
promise you this … I am on your scent. I hope to have a bit more   
style than Brumby, but I will be just as relentless. You love me Mac,   
on that I will stake my life and I love you and on that you can stake   
yours… but for now we table the discussion."  
  
She sighed in relief until he said. "But we will revisit this before I   
leave."  
  
"Don't you EVER give up?"  
  
He gave her his flyboy grin "No" he made a mental note that not once   
had she denied that she loved him. "Now regarding my prisoner."  
  
She chuckled "Your prisoner? You mean mine?"  
  
"The prisoner." He conceded. "I have him on article 85 – Desertion,   
article 86 - Absence without leave, article 87 - Missing movements,   
article 104 - Aiding the enemy, and before this is over I suspect that   
we will be adding article 106a. - Espionage and Treason." He stood   
with his arms folded.  
  
"Impressive… but we haven't finished debriefing him." She said.  
  
"Fair enough. How long will that take?" He asked.  
  
"Who knows?" She was vague.  
  
"Maaac" He drawled "You playing games with me? Don't try some   
diversionary tactic. The General has already indicated that the Corps   
wants this guy."   
  
"Now would I do that?" she as all innocence and Harm was not   
buying.  
  
"Well; I suppose the longer the debrief takes the more time you and I   
have to spend some time together." He grinned; this was like playing   
chess with a black widow spider. One wrong move and it was over…   
the game and the man.  
  
"Not going to happen. We can't give you MAP and you are not   
hovering around me." She was tired of this game or was it dance?   
She thought.  
  
Harm was about to reply when the Master Chief assigned to Bud   
came bragging. He stood to attention. "Sorry to disturb, Ma'am but Lt.   
Roberts is missing!"   
  
Mac could not believe what she had just heard. She zoomed in to the   
Chief. Harm had a case of déjà vu as he watched Mac deal with the   
Chief it reminded him of Admiral AJ Chegwidden. "Talk to me Chief."   
She ordered.  
  
"Well, Ma'am, I did as ordered and got the Lieutenant and the   
Commander here their quarters. When the Lieutenant decided that   
he needed to go on a personal reconnaissance of the area; something   
about gathering information on the lay of the land. Next thing I knew   
he had strayed outside the perimeter and the opportunists out there   
grabbed him."  
  
"And you just stood there!" Harm bellowed.  
  
"Sir, it happened so fast." The Chief protested.  
  
"Fast! You don't know fast Chief. But you will … you will!" Mac   
promised him. "Who gave chase?"  
  
"No one, Ma'am."  
  
Mac was about to have apoplexy "Say what!"  
  
"We were pinned by live fire, Ma'am!" He explained.  
  
"Who have you reported this to?" Harm interjected.  
  
"The General, Sir. He sent me to brief you and to tell you he wants to   
see both of you ASAP." The Chief informed.  
  
"Thank you, Chief Mayers." Mac said.  
  
"You're welcome, Ma'am." He turned and left.  
  
When he was out of ear shot Mac turned to Harm "And you expect   
romance under these conditions?" They debated the pros and cons   
of a love life in war condition the entire walk back to the General's   
Office.   
  
As they approached the office Mac vocalized what they were both   
thinking. "It's probably because of our carelessness and   
preoccupation with each other that this has happened. Had one of use   
been with him…"  
  
"I know." Harm agreed when she trailed off. "We need to call the   
Admiral on this."   
  
"Harriett!" Mac said.  
  
"We have no other choice." He persisted.  
  
"We'll need to inform Webb." She added.  
  
"Webb! What the hell for?" Harm was shocked at the suggestion.  
  
"You think you are the only one working the MAP case? CIA wants   
him too. So when at the CIA…"   
  
"Call Webb." He finished.  
  
She nodded, smiled as they entered the General's Office.  
  
"Commander! Colonel! Come in!" The General waived them in. "What   
kind of man is this Lt. Roberts?"  
  
"A good man and officer." Harm testified.  
  
"A bit naïve but of good heart." Mac added. "Have we had any contact   
with the kidnappers, Sir?"  
  
"Oh yes, Colonel. A message was delivered to the perimeter … they'll   
give us Roberts for Major Mustafa Alexander Phillips. Or we get the   
Lieutenant returned in a minimum of five pieces."   
  
=====================================  
  
1517 LOCAL  
JAG HQ  
  
"You sent for me sir?" Harriet walked in as her CO waived her in. He   
was at the window looking out. She remained standing.  
  
He finally looked at her "As you were, Lieutenant." She relaxed.   
Then he said, "Have as seat."  
  
AJ didn't know which was worse to tell some one that their loved one   
was dead or MIA. In this case kidnapped, but there was no way to   
soften this so he plunged in. "Lieutenant… Harriett … at 0826 local   
Lieutenant Roberts was kidnapped by Taliban extremists. They are   
holding him pending the release of Major Phillips." AJ said the man's   
name as if it had a foul taste.  
  
She just sat as if turned to stone.  
  
"Lieutenant… Harriett?" The Admiral was becoming worried. "Did you   
hear me?"  
  
She gulped "Aye, Sir." She whispered. She was barely holding on to   
her sanity. It was one thing to rant and rave in the bullpen while   
pregnant; it was something entirely different to do so in the JAG's   
Office and she was not pregnant.  
  
AJ stood and came round to her side of his desk. He sat on the   
nearby chair. "Harriett. Mac and Harm are out there. They'll bring   
him back." He touched her shoulder. His soft words of encouragement   
coupled with the gentle touch broke her. Even as she sat ramrod and   
ready the tears rolled down her face in silent testimony to her pain   
and fear.   
  
AJ handed her a box of tissues, which she used. He repeated his   
platitude.  
  
She finally spoke with a trembling voice. "Bud may be a doofus, Sir,   
but he's my doofus and I love him. I knw this could happen but it…"   
She couldn't continue.  
  
"I know, Lieutenant, I know. But we'll get him back. Even if I have to   
go kick some six myself." AJ was grim "If you need anything…"  
  
She gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
==================================================  
  
0413 LOCAL  
NEAR THE AFGHANI MOUNTAINS  
  
The temporary bunker set up near the Afghani Mountains was a flurry   
with activity since Harm had emerged from his quarters in the early   
morning. Members of the marine detachment were moving about   
performing their duties and keeping a watch out for signs of the   
enemy. But Harm had eyes for only one marine in the building, and   
she stayed very busy.  
  
Mac paced back and forth between her desk, which received updated   
reports every 10-15 minutes and the computer terminal, where she   
hoped an email message containing information about her missing   
friend would appear.   
  
Harm watched her and ached to comfort her. The computer was in a   
secluded alcove, so as she bent over it, he came up behind her. His   
hand gently touched her arm. "We'll find him." He whispered.  
  
"I hope so, Harm."  
  
"Sarah," his voice was low and soothing, "it's my fault that he was   
even here. We'll get him. Let me help you." His arms wound   
themselves around her and tried to pull her into a hug.   
  
She pushed him away. "Not now, Harm. Not here."  
  
"I love you, Mac. You know that. I think we should be together now.   
We need to help each other, and we need to pick our relationship   
back up where we left off."  
  
"Relationship? Harm, we don't have a relationship. We had one night.   
That's all it was. There's nothing to pick up." As she said it, she wasn't   
sure whether she was trying to convince him or herself.  
  
The pleading sadness in his eyes almost got to her. She reached to   
touch his cheek.   
  
Harm grasped the hand and kissed its palm, then he backed her   
against the wall and stole a kiss. It was a soft touching of their lips.   
She didn't resist, so he moved to make it a deeper, more passionate   
contact. Until…  
  
General Blakeman's booming voice filled the room, "Colonel   
Mackenzie."  
  
Mac quickly detangled herself from Harm's grasp and moved out to   
address her C. O. "Yes, Sir."  
  
The General, accompanied by a young man that she didn't know,   
moved toward her. Blakeman handed her a file. "This is Gunnery   
Sergeant Hernandez from Recon team three. He has some news for   
you."  
  
"Yes, Gunny" Mac asked anxiously.  
  
"Ma'am, while conducting our routine patrol this morning, one of our   
men dunked into a cave to take a look. We do that randomly all the   
time. Well, Ma'am, he found a pretty elaborate system of rooms, many   
with barred doors, and a lot of activity. When the enemy troops had   
cleared the passageway, he looked into all the caven/rooms. Sure   
enough, Ma'am, he identified Lt. Roberts in one of them. It was the   
farthest room on the right, Ma'am. "  
  
"Who was this marine, Gunny? I want to talk to him immediately."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible, Ma'am."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Corporal Allen was killed when he stepped on a mine on our way   
back in from the patrol, Ma'am. All we have is just what he relayed to   
us in our report before we started back."  
  
"Stepped on a mine? I'm sorry, Gunny."  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am. It's a great loss to our squad."  
  
"I'm sure it is. I wish I didn't have to be this urgent, but I need to know   
the location of the cave and everything the corporal told you before   
his death. "  
  
"Aye, Ma'am." Hernandez answered and moved with her toward her   
desk. Harm came too, but she didn't have the heart to stop him. She   
just introduced him to the gunny and let him join in the interview.  
  
After they had gotten all the information, they began to make plans to   
move in and locate their missing comrade. All the years of working so   
closely together made the planning easy and comfortable.   
  
Soon they presented their plan to General Blakeman. He listened   
carefully.  
  
"Fine, Colonel. It sounds like a good way to go. But you can't go in   
there without cover. You need a squad of trained marines to lead you   
in and assist."  
  
"Actually, Sir," Mac challenged, "Commander Rabb and I thought we'd   
do better sneaking in on our own."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mac. I can't allow that. It's too risky."  
  
Harm sighed audibly.   
  
Gunnery Sergeant Hernandez and another man stepped in. "Colonel   
Mackenzie, Team three would like to volunteer to lead the rescue,   
Ma'am." The unknown man stated.  
  
"And you are?" she answered.  
  
Gunnery Sergeant Hernandez introduced his companion. "Ma'am, this   
is Lance Corporal Privot. He and I have discussed it with the other   
members of our team, and we feel that this would be the best way to   
honor Corporal Allen's memory. We can be ready to leave when you   
are."  
  
"Thank you-- both of you." Mac said, looking to General Blakeman for   
his reaction.   
  
He only nodded.  
  
"Commander Rabb and I will be ready to go at midnight. That way we   
can take advantage of the darkness."  
  
"Good idea, Ma'am. Team three will meet you at the South perimeter   
check point then."  
  
Harm and Mac withdrew to the alcove, which housed her desk to   
prepare.  
  
+++  
  
THAT NIGHT   
2357 LOCAL  
  
Harm and Mac arrived at the rendezvous point dressed in black and   
ready for action. Lance Corporal Privot was assigned as their   
personal link to the team, then they moved out toward the mountain   
caves. The marines had scoured this area a number of times in their   
search for Ossama bin Laden, so it was fairly familiar territory to them.   
To Harm and Mac, however, it seemed desolate and God forsaken.  
  
When they reached the right cave, Privot and another team member   
escorted the lawyers to the entrance. They, then, moved to the   
outside to provide cover and lookout.   
  
Harm and Mac were left alone just inside the cave mouth.   
  
"Last passageway on the right." Mac repeated their information. "You   
want me to go?"  
  
"No. No, I'll go. You cover me."  
  
She pulled her handgun from its holster and readied it. "Be careful."   
She instructed.  
  
"Don't worry." Harm advised. Then he placed a firm hand behind her   
head and leaned in to kiss her lips, lightly.   
  
Before she could protest, he was gone, on his way down the passage.   
She could do nothing but watch. The sensation of his lips against   
hers, though, burned with the memory of their former passion. He was   
right, she hadn't forgotten.   
  
Every little sound within the cave was amplified into a loud noise. It   
made her nervous for Harm to be out there. She had to dismiss it as   
being personal, but something in her knew better. A stray thought   
crossed her mind that if he walked into a trap or got injured, it would   
be her fault. She couldn't let anything happen to Harm, so her level of   
alertness increased even more.  
  
As she watched, he disappeared to the right. He'd found the right   
place! They'd have Bud back in a few minutes.  
  
Harm was there for what seemed like a long time. And when he   
emerged, he was alone. A lump formed in Mac's throat.   
  
He moved quickly back beside her and whispered, "He's not there."  
  
A noise from the other end of the passageway alerted them to another   
presence in their cave.  
  
Harm moved against the wall, pulling Mac along with him. His back   
was against the wall, and her back was against his chest. With am   
instinctive need to protect her, Harm wrapped his arms around her   
and held her close.  
  
She didn't object.   
  
When he felt her begin to relax against him, he leaned forward and   
kissed her neck.   
  
Mac continued to hold her weapon in the ready position, but cocked   
her head to the side, giving him better access.  
  
Eventually, he worked his way around to her mouth and kissed her   
soundly. She opened her mouth to his probing tongue and felt the   
heat of his passion.  
  
When the guards outside signaled to them, they abandoned the kiss   
and moved out of the cave to rejoin the rest of the squad, which had   
been patrolling the vicinity.  
  
The reunited squad headed back to the perimeter area. In route,   
though, they encountered an Al-Qaeda patrol at the distance. Gunny   
Hernandez gave the signal for them to take cover. Everyone dived   
into nearby trenches.   
  
Harm ended up next to Lance Corporal Privot. "Got an extra   
weapon?" he asked, urgently, looking around the area.  
  
Privot handed him a handgun much like the one Mac was carrying   
and warned him, "Stay put, Sir. Let us handle it."  
  
Harm didn't even acknowledge him. As soon as the coast as clear, he   
made a run for an adjacent trench, to crouch beside Mac.  
  
'What are you doing?" she mouthed, silently.  
  
Instead of answering, he put both arms around her and held on tight.  
  
She struggled, half -heartedly, until he whispered. "I love you. If we're   
going to die… I want us to die together."  
  
She smiled weakly. "Not a good day to die, Flyboy. The marines will   
take this one yet."  
  
Several bullets whizzed past from the enemy patrol, which had   
spotted the Recon team.   
  
Mac stood and returned fire, along with several of the squad   
members.  
  
Panicked, Harm pulled her back down to him.  
  
This time, she did throw him off. "Harm, not here. Not now."  
  
Harm knew he should have been thinking about the life or death   
struggle they were currently engaged in, but all he could concentrate   
on was her words She hadn't told him to get   
away or forget it. She hadn't said never. There was hope for him yet.  
  
And it was that hope that overtook him as he returned enemy fire and   
helped the Gunny guide the squad back inside the safe perimeter.   
  
=========================================  
  
MARINE HEADQUARTERS BUNKER  
DESERT  
NEAR KABUL, AFGHANISTAN  
  
"Marine Major Mustafa Alexander Phillips was captured by fellow   
Marines here in Afghanistan. Apparently the Major was here not on   
US business. EXACTLY what the Major is doing here is being kept   
secret by the powers that be. It is seems that MAP as he is known is   
a very wanted man. It seems that the Al-Qaeda wanted him. While of   
course the Marines want him, however the Judge Advocate General   
also wants him as does the Central Intelligence Agency. Informed   
sources also indicate that the top brass of the Northern Alliance wants   
him too! So with all this wanting going on… the question remains who   
will get him? This is Stuart Dunston, ZNN Reporting from ..." The TV   
suddenly went blank.  
  
"What the… " Mac swirled round. "What do you want!"  
  
"You and I need to talk." Clayton Webb said to Mac.  
  
"You mean WE need to talk." Harm said.  
  
Webb stared at him then said "You and Mac disagreeing over what to   
do with MAP is about to cause an international incident, if it hasn't   
already."   
  
"I have my orders and they are to take possession of the good Major."   
Harm replied.  
  
"We all have our orders." Webb countered. "But we can't separate the   
man so we have to decide who gets him first."  
  
"Does the Alliance really want him too?" Mac asked.  
  
"Apparently so." Webb confirmed.   
  
"Where does Dunston get his info from?" Harm marveled.  
  
"God knows." Mac replied as she beckoned to a Marine to enter.  
  
"Sir, a call for you from Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
"Thank you. Patch it through." Harm ordered. He caught Mac's eye.   
"How much you wanna bet he saw the ZNN report?"  
  
She chuckled "On a sure thing? Take the call flyboy."  
  
Harm reached for the phone.  
  
=====================================  
  
1300 LOCAL  
JAG HEAQUARTERS  
  
AJ Chegwidden slammed the phone down. It shattered. [Damn it!] He   
thought [This should have been a simple prisoner transport   
assignment for Rabb and Roberts! And they now are stuck in   
negotiations with the press giving a ball-by-ball commentary!] "Tiner!"   
He shouted.  
  
The Petty Officer came in on the run. "Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Get me a new phone!" He barked as he rubbed his hairless head.   
Not for the first time he was glad for the lack of it. For he knew he'd   
have lost any he had.   
  
"Yes, Sir." Tiner replied.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" he shouted.  
  
Harriett entered. "Sir? Is this a bad time?"  
  
He softened. "Oh no. Have a seat Lieutenant. What can I do for you?"   
  
"Has there been any word from Commander Rabb?" she was almost   
afraid to ask.  
  
He snorted. "There have been many words from Rabb." He caught   
her frightened look and relented. "They are still looking. Bud will be   
fine, he's been trained by the best."  
  
"But he's only a lawyer, Sir!" She explained. Then realizing what she   
had said. "What I mean, Sir…"  
  
He stopped her. "It's ok, I understand."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" AJ called.  
  
"Sir… your new phone." Tiner walked in and plugged it in.  
  
AJ caught Harriett's puzzled look but said nothing. "Thank you, Tiner.   
Dismissed." He was left with the petite blonde and he didn't know   
what to do. Every time he walked through the office he could feel her   
eyes tracking him. All credit to her, she didn't come to him often...but   
those eyes.   
  
She stood. "Thank you, Sir."  
  
He nodded and rubbed his head as she walked out. He reached for   
the phone to relay to the SECNAV the latest. He hung up before   
dialing. He reached for his coat … this deserved a visit.  
  
=========================================  
  
MARINE HEADQUARTERS BUNKER  
DESERT  
NEAR KABUL, AFGHANISTAN  
  
Harm replaced the receiver back into its cradle.  
  
"Well?" Mac demanded, "What did he say?"  
  
"You mean you couldn't hear?" He was sober. His CO had just   
chewed him up and spat him out.  
  
She reached over and touched his arm in empathy. She'd faced the   
wrath of Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Even half way across the   
world it was not an experience she cared to repeat.  
  
Webb spoke, breaking her train of thought. "Mac we need to talk…   
without you Rabb!"  
  
"Let's walk." She said.   
  
They wandered around the camp with no special destination in mind.   
"Have you decided on what to do with MAP?" He asked her.  
  
"Which part of the ZNN report did not strike you as true?" she   
stopped. He did as well. "General Blakeman has issued specific   
orders that MAP stays here 'til he is satisfied that the tactical and   
strategic threat is null. Then and only then JAG gets him."   
  
Webb breathed hard. "Then maybe we should consider removing   
him."  
  
Mac acted without thought and was in his face before he realized that   
she had moved. "You over step your bounds Webb, and friend or no, I   
will have my Marines on you so fast that you will pray for capture by   
the Al-Qaeda."  
  
He gulped.  
  
"Do we understand each other?" she hissed.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good." She walked off and left him standing in the middle of the   
camp. He pitied Harm in his negotiations with that woman.  
  
=========================================  
  
MARINE HEADQUARTERS BUNKER  
DESERT  
NEAR KABUL, AFGHANISTAN  
  
Mac, sitting at her desk, continued filling out the daily reports. Harm   
was sitting across the desk, watching her intently. He just couldn't   
help himself. It was hard to take his eyes off her.  
  
She looked up. "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Because you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
  
She had to smile at that. She looked down at her dust covered   
uniform and ran her fingers through her hair, which hadn't been   
washed for several days. She laughed, just a little, but said, "Thanks, I   
needed that." Then turning philosophical, "There sure isn't much   
beautiful out here, is there?"  
  
"You are, Sarah."  
  
"Harm…..I……"  
  
She didn't finish the thought, as General Blakeman appeared to ask,   
"Did all the troops see that photograph of Lt. Roberts during the   
briefing?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." She responded. "But, Sir, I feel like I should be out there   
looking for him. I'm not doing him any good here. General, he's a   
friend. Can't I join one of the patrol squads?"  
  
"Mac, I feel inadequate in that regards too, but our marines are the   
best. They'll find him. As much as you want to be out there, you can't   
be. You're too emotionally involved."  
  
"What should I tell Admiral Chegwidden when I call to report in, Sir?"   
Harm interjected.  
  
"Tell him that we're doing everything possible to find the lieutenant."   
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
=========================================  
  
JAG HQ  
ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE  
  
"Lt. Sims is here, Sir." The voice of Petty Officer Tiner alerted the   
Admiral over the intercom.  
  
"Send her in, Tiner.' He instructed.  
  
The blond lieutenant came in, looking distraught. "Is there any word,   
Admiral?"  
  
"Not yet, Harriet, but I'm expecting Commander Rabb to call in any   
minute, so I wanted you to be here."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
AJ stood and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "How are you   
holding up?"   
  
"I'm trying to be strong, Sir, but it's hard."  
  
The intercom buzzed. Tiner's voice announced, "Commander Rabb   
calling from Afghanistan on line one, Sir."  
  
Chegwidden started to pick up the phone, but thought better of it and   
pushed the button for the speakerphone. "Hello, Commander, Harriet   
and I are here to hear your report. What have you found?"  
  
"Do you know anything about Bud?" Harriet was, again, at the verge   
of tears.  
  
"Harm really wished the Admiral hadn't made this an open   
conversation, but answered, "No, Harriet. We don't know where he is   
yet, but we expect to find him any time now."  
  
Harm went on to tell the Admiral about the search efforts, the inability   
to learn anything from interviewing the prisoner and the fact that   
General Blakeman seemed to have plans for MAP that didn't include   
a quick trip back to the States.   
  
Mac walked to stand near Harm, as his call wound down. "Let me talk   
to Harriet privately." She requested.  
  
Harm handed the phone to the colonel at the same moment that the   
Admiral pushed a button and handed the phone to Harriet. The two   
women talked for several minutes, with Mac trying to comfort and   
reassure her friend. Neither of the men really knew what was said, but   
they both hoped that it helped the worried wife.   
  
+++  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
MARINE ENCAMPMENT  
  
A young marine strode purposefully toward Mac, a message in his   
hand. "Ma'am, the patrol unit outside the south perimeter just   
returned."  
  
"Good, tell them to get some rest." She ordered.  
  
"They have news, Ma'am."  
  
"What news?" Harm hopped to his feet.  
  
At the sound of something going on, General Blakeman emerged from   
his quarters to join them.  
  
"Sirs, Ma'am, Lt. Pelphrey's squad has reported that they observed a   
small detachment of Al-Qaeda troops moving up in the mountains   
about a mile and a half from our secure perimeter and. Lt. Roberts   
was with them."  
  
"Thank God." Mac declared. "How did he look?"  
  
"They said he looked fine, Ma'am, but you'll have to ask them   
yourself."  
  
"Where are they?" Harm wanted to know.  
  
"They're debriefing in the armory, Sir.'  
  
"Why don't the two of you go find out everything they know."   
Blakeman suggested. Then we'll plan a search and rescue."  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir.' They chorused.  
  
+++  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Satisfied that they had learned all they could from the patrol team,   
Harm and Mac were again reporting to the General.   
  
"Sir, if you send the two of us with a Recon team, thee will be plenty   
of backup to get him out." Harm stated.  
  
"No, Commander, the two of you aren't going anywhere. While I   
appreciate your enthusiasm, you are both too personally involved."  
  
Mac picked up the file she had laid on his desk. "Sir, the wartime   
protocol requires that a senior officer accompany a squad into the   
field every thirty days. It's our thirtieth day, General. I have to go."  
  
"No. Mac," Harm started, but she cut him off.  
  
"A senior officer, but not necessarily you, Colonel. I'll go myself."   
General Blakeman concluded.  
  
"Sir, I know you are a man of action and really want to get out there,   
but I don't think that's wise. General you are the highest-ranking   
officer in this entire sector. We need you. It's just not justified to take   
that kind of risk with your life, Sir."  
  
"Thank you, Colonel, but I'll be fine. Please alert Recon Team three to   
get ready."  
  
She wasn't pleased with his decision, but what could she do? She   
said, "Yes, Sir."  
  
+++  
  
FOUR HOURS LATER  
COMMUNICATIONS ROOM  
MARINE BUNKER  
DESERT  
NEAR KABUL, AFGHANISTAN  
  
Mac and Harm entered the area together. Mac spoke to the marine on   
duty at the radio. "We've been on our way down here since you sent   
the message that Lt. Roberts had been rescued, is the team back   
yet?"  
  
"No, Ma'am, and they're not likely to be." He said, sort of off-handedly.  
  
"Say again!" Mac instructed.  
  
The young man took the earphones off and set them down on the   
desk in front of him. "Ma'am, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but…"  
  
Harm cut him off, "But, what?"  
  
"Sir, Ma'am, the South perimeter sentry radioed in a little while ago to   
say that the team was spotted and came under heavy fire before they   
got even half way back." When he saw Mac react, he continued, "I'm   
afraid it's bad, Ma'am. Our people went after them and reported that   
at least three members of the squad had been shot and one was   
dead. They're on their way back now."  
  
The color drained from Mac's face. "Bud' she whispered.  
  
Harm moved to her side and reached out to support her. "You don't   
know that Bud got hit."   
  
"But I don't know that he didn't. Harm…."  
  
She didn't look too steady to him. "Colonel, you've been going   
nonstop for days. You really need some rest. Come with me." He   
wrapped a supportive arm around her waist and guided her back out   
into the main area of the bunker. Calling over his shoulder to the radio   
operator, he said, "Let me know anything you hear."  
  
He was worried about her. She began to lean on him more and more   
with each step. His plan was to take her into her quarters and tuck her   
in bed, then return to the radio room to await news.   
  
Her room was really just a segregated area off the main bunker, but   
there was a door and some privacy.   
  
Mac tried to argue with him as they entered, but he was firm about her   
needing her rest. He sat down with her beside him on the bed. He   
could tell that she was really tired.   
  
"Harm," her speech slurred a little, "what if something happened to   
Bud?"  
  
"I'm sure he's okay, Sweetheart." was all Harm could think of to say.  
  
Mac reached up to touch his cheek. "I couldn't stand it if anything   
happened to you."  
  
He was about to assure her that nothing was going to happen to him,   
when she surprised him. Mac leaned in very close and kissed him   
tenderly.   
  
He touched her shoulder and, by mutual effort, the kiss deepened into   
a passionate exploration.   
  
She came up breathless and clung to him. "Don't leave me." She   
requested, when he started to get up.   
  
Her hands had a tight hold around his neck.   
  
Harm took the opportunity that was presented. "See, I told you that   
you were wrong, and that you did love me."  
  
"Harm," she stated, firmly, "I never once said that I didn't love you.   
What I said was that we can't have a relationship."  
  
"He wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he loved holding her   
in his arms this way, so he just held her, silently for the short time it   
took for her to go to sleep.   
  
+++  
  
45 MINUTES LATER  
MAC'S QUARTERS  
MARINE HQ  
  
He must have fallen asleep with her, because he was awakened to a   
knock at the door. He lay her down flat on the bed and went to talk to   
Gunnery Sergeant Harnandez of Recon Team three.  
  
"What happened out there, Gunny."  
  
"I need to report to Colonel Mackenzie, Sir."  
  
"The colonel's asleep. You can talk to her later. What happened?"  
  
"Sir, we rescued Lt. Roberts and started back, then we came under   
heavy enemy fire. We took cover, but there were too many of them."  
  
Mac joined them at the door. "Go on, Gunny." She encouraged.  
  
Harm reached unseen to grasp her hand and they listened together.  
  
"We returned fire, but we suffered causalities. After we radioed in, our   
radio was hit and destroyed. The perimeter sent people to get us, and   
that's how we got back. The injured men are being treated in the   
infirmary."  
  
"Who was injured?" Mac was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Lance Corporal Privot took a hit to the shoulder and Lt. Roberts' leg   
is wounded." He stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
As soon as they heard that Bud only had a leg wound, Harm and Mac   
entwined their fingers.  
  
"Ma'am, General Blakeman is dead."  
  
Mac gulped hard and Harm had to out an arm around her to steady   
her. "How did it happen, Gunny?" she asked.  
  
"Ma'am, he was a hero. He died protecting us. He said he wouldn't let   
any more of his marines get hit, so he drew the fire away from us so   
that we could get better cover. "  
  
"I'll call Washington.' She said.   
  
"Colonel, that makes you our commanding officer now.'" Gunny   
Hernandez stated.  
  
"Mac in charge of the war. Now I've seen everything." Harm teased.  
  
=========================================  
  
MARINE BUNKER  
INFIRMARY  
  
Mac and Harm moved quickly into the hospital area to check on Bud.   
Harm had wanted to call Harriet immediately, but Mac decided that   
they should actually see their comrade first.   
  
They stopped first at a bed occupied by Lance Corporal Privot. His   
shoulder was bandaged and he was sleeping. The corpsman   
informed them that he had been sedated to keep him from moving   
around too much, but that he would be okay in a few days.   
  
"How's Lt. Roberts doing?" Mac asked the medic, as they moved   
toward his bed.  
  
"He'll be fine, Ma'am. He's just got to stay off that leg."  
  
Before they rounded the corner to see their friend, Harm whispered in   
her ear, "We've got to call Admiral Chegwidden so he can tell Harriet."  
  
She nodded and asked the corpsman to bring them a phone.   
  
"Bud, it's so good to see you. How do you feel?"  
  
Mac bent to kiss Roberts' cheek. Harm shook hands with his friend.   
  
"Commander, Colonel, is sure is great to see you both."  
  
"How does the leg feel?" Harm inquired.  
  
"It hurts, but they tell me it will get better."  
  
They visited for a few minutes, then the telephone arrived.  
  
Bud was greatly saddened to hear of General Blakeman's death. Like   
the Recon Team leader, he recounted the officer's final moments as   
heroic ones.  
  
"Bud, Mac's the commander of the whole sector of the war now. She's   
like one of the Greek goddesses of war, with the big shield." Harm   
provided.  
  
"Congratulations, Ma'am." Bud said. Then, "May I call Harriet?"  
  
"My command is only temporary, until the new post commander can   
get here. We were going to call the Admiral and have him talk to   
Harriet, but maybe you should call directly."  
  
It turned out that AJ was at Bud and Harriet's house staying with her   
when the call went through. When Bud finally got on to talk with his   
wife, Harm and Mac withdrew to give them privacy.  
  
Harm draped an arm around Mac's shoulder and guided her out of the   
infirmary and back toward the main bunker. "C'mon, war goddess,   
let's get you some more rest."  
  
"I don't have time, Harm. Now that I'm in charge, I've got things to do."   
The first thing she did was wrap both her arms around his waist as   
they walked  
  
"Darling, I'm worried about you." he told her. "Ok, Ok, I know now is   
not the time." he said then let the topic drop.   
  
=========================================  
  
Mac's sleep had been restless, the kind that doesn't fully refresh. After   
they had visited Bud, Harm had dropped her off here at her quarters,   
and then headed off to the guest barracks. They had shared a tender   
goodnight kiss. Mac knew that she would be resting easier if she'd   
asked him to stay. She wished she had -- oh, not for anything   
physical, maybe, but just to hold her. He was so gentle. And she loved   
him so much. It was getting harder and harder to push him away. But   
she knew that there was no chance for a real relationship between   
them. She knew it, but denying it was beginning to tear her apart. How   
much longer could she hold out?   
  
These were the thoughts that drifted through her mind as she came   
slowly awake. She wished Harm were there. But it was only 0300, so   
she turned over to go back to sleep. That's when she heard the   
commotion. There was yelling, the sound of something falling or   
collapsing and several gunshots. Probably she was dreaming it, so   
she continued her drift toward slumber.   
  
The noise got closer and there was a loud knock on her door. Now   
she had to get up. An overly excited young lieutenant panted, "The   
prisoner, Ma'am, somebody tried to kill him."   
  
"Which prisoner?" she asked, after all, there were several in the   
compound.  
  
"Phillips." He replied.  
  
Beginning to be more awake, she now focused her eyes on the man.   
"Calm down, Lieutenant. Take a deep breath. What happened?"  
  
"Four enemy soldiers somehow got in past the guard. They had a   
knife to the major's throat. One of them said something about   
executing a traitorous dog. Ma'am, they drew blood. I think they would   
have killed him too, if the sentry hadn't spotted their point of entry and   
come in to help the guard chase them off."  
  
"I heard shots." Mac proclaimed. "Who fired the shots?"   
  
"Our inside patrol, after the guard alerted them."  
  
"Did we capture any of the intruders?"  
  
"No, Ma'am, I'm sorry, they all got away."  
  
Sometime during this interview, Harm had arrived on the scene.   
"Where's my prisoner now?" he inquired.  
  
"Sick bay, Sir. He's having the corpsman check his neck wound."  
  
"Good." Rabb acknowledged.  
  
Mac glared at him. "What do you mean, your prisoner?"  
  
As soon as the lieutenant had left, Harm pulled her aside. "Are you   
okay? I heard the shots and I was afraid..."  
  
"I'm fine." Her tone was a little indignant.  
  
Harm looked from her to his feet, then back again. "Bud and I should   
take MAP and get out of here right away. Any plans you had to use   
him as a spy are blown now. They figured that out, otherwise why   
would the Al Qaeda have sent soldiers here to kill the "traitorous dog."   
His being here makes this a dangerous place."  
  
"No, Harm, we're in the middle of a war zone. That makes this a   
dangerous place. But you're right about the infiltration plan being shot.   
But, have you actually charged Major Phillips with anything yet?"  
  
"It would be best to have that taken care of before we get back to   
Washington. I'll talk to Bud; we can start working on the charge sheet   
right away."  
  
"I'll help." Mac offered.  
  
Harm stood back and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't   
work for JAG anymore, remember?"  
  
"I can still help." She stated firmly. "It's my job to keep my marines as   
safe as possible. If getting that prisoner transferred increases the   
security around here, then it's part of my job."  
  
Now, he stepped closer and slipped his arms around her waist. "Okay,   
but really I'm only interested in the safety of one marine."  
  
She smiled, and let him kiss her lightly before pushing him away.   
  
+++  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
INFIRMARY  
MARINE BUNKER  
  
When they went to talk to Bud about the case, they found that he was   
beginning to stand and put a little weight on his injured leg. Mac   
questioned if it might be too soon for this, but the corpsman told her   
that the muscles might get too weak if they didn't get some exercise.   
So, Lt. Roberts was permitted to move around for a few minutes at a   
time on crutches. He was glad to see Harm and Mac and ready to   
concentrate on work instead of his injury.   
  
MAP's bed was just inside the room, so that they had to pass him on   
their way in. Mac stopped and talked to him. It was obvious that he   
was frightened of his current circumstance. Still, he didn't have any   
information, but at this point, he would probably be willing to talk.   
  
With Bud mobile, they moved their work session back into the main   
area of the bunker. This way, Mac could monitor the activities under   
her command. Harm hadn't really expected her to work with them on   
drafting the charges, but she seemed so interested, even excited, that   
he couldn't leave her out of it.   
  
"Ma'am," Bud addressed her, "I don't think we can make desertion   
stick. It's been less than thirty days and there's no way to prove that   
he wasn't planning to return."  
  
"Guess you're right." She conceded. "Then, strike article 85 and   
replace it with article 86, Unauthorized absence."  
  
"Then, there's always article 87.' Harm offered.  
  
"Missing movement," she clarified. "That'll stick."  
  
After a few minutes, Harm spoke up again, "Hold on, Mac, article 104,   
aiding the enemy, the members will never go for that. We don't have   
any evidence that he actually did anything.'  
  
"He was in their camp when the recon patrol picked him up." She   
countered.  
  
"That might constitute espionage and treason under article 106a." Bud   
suggested.   
  
"You'll probably need a witness as to his intentions." Mac concluded.   
"Did you hear anything in the investigation that you could use that   
way?"  
  
"Not really." Harm answered.  
  
They continued working until late in the night. By the time they   
finished they had a substantial list of charges that they thought were   
appropriate for a court martial.   
  
Mac received word that Colonel Hank Bramblett would arrive first   
thing in the morning to assume command of this outpost. It seemed   
like perfect timing since she knew that she would need to travel to   
Washington to testify in the Phillips court martial. She appointed a   
special unit high security marine guard to take custody of Phillips and   
travel along with Harm and Bud to take him to stand trial. Just   
because it made the travel plans simpler, she'd travel with them too.  
  
+++  
  
LATE NIGHT  
MARINE COMMAND BUNKER  
  
She was truly exhausted, so Mac let Harm walk her to her quarters.   
This seemed to be a recurring theme for them. Standing at the door,   
she wanted so badly to ask him to stay. The idea of another restless   
night wasn't appealing. Somehow, she knew that she'd rest better with   
him than without him. But she controlled the urge. Now was not the   
time for that. And, more than anything else, she didn't want to let him   
think that she could give something that she couldn't. No, any kind of   
lasting relationship was out of the question. It just wouldn't work.  
  
So, Mac settled for a warm embrace and a kiss, which turned out to   
be rather more passionate than she had intended.  
  
+++  
  
MAC'S QUARTERS  
MARINE BUNKER  
  
She had been so right. Sleep didn't come easily, and when it did she   
only tossed and turned. Something was missing. Then, the door   
opened and he came.   
  
She shuttered and came full awake. She reached for her lover, but the   
bed was cold. She rebuked herself sternly. It must've been that kiss,   
but she needed to quit fantasizing about this man so much. It was   
going to be more difficult than ever to hold him at bay. She knew she   
was weakening.  
  
+++  
  
HARM'S GUEST QUARTERS  
MARINE BUNKER  
  
The kiss goodnight had been very sensual. He could feel how much   
she really loved him. Why wouldn't she agree to explore that love in   
depth with him? He was frustrated.  
  
To top it all off, saying goodnight to her had really left him wanting.   
Suddenly the room was very lonely and the bed, icy cold.   
  
He longed for her.   
  
=========================================  
  
2040 LOCAL  
MARRIOTT HOTEL  
ISLAMABAD, PAKISTAN  
  
Mac felt human again. She had been so immersed in battle mode that   
she had forgotten the luxury of a simple hot shower and the lack of   
dust that came with it.  
  
She entered the dining room of the hotel and spotted Harm instantly.   
Her heart fluttered. Oh yes, she loved him, she thought, but life   
always conspired against her. She moved to join him.  
  
Harm watched Mac walk across the dining room to meet him. Her hair   
was still damp from her shower. He liked her hair like that. Well… he   
confessed he like everything about her. He smiled broadly.  
  
She sat. "That smile calls for an explanation."  
  
"I was just thinking that once I admitted my feelings for you how easy   
life has become." He said. "Add to that the fact that the most beautiful   
woman in the place just sat at my table and life is good."  
  
"Life easy?" You call this mess with MAP easy?" She chided.  
  
"No matter what life throws at me, the woman I love, loves me back   
and so life is great." He affirmed  
  
"Where's Bud?" She looked around.  
  
"His leg was acting up so he's having room service."  
  
She grinned "Can you see him with a limp?"   
  
Harm also grinned at the image.  
  
The waiter arrived and they ordered.  
  
+++  
  
HOTEL BAR  
  
After their meal the two friends settled into a secluded section of the   
Hotel Bar. With drinks in hand they relaxed with each other.  
  
"This is going to be a high profile case." Mac sipped on her tonic and   
lime.  
  
"Tell me about it. One thing is sure you're not counsel for either side."   
He emptied his beer.  
  
She grimaced "The trial of the century and I'm relegated to a witness."   
  
"A key witness." He comforted her.  
  
"You think you'll get to prosecute?" she wondered.  
  
"I should think so… but what I wonder is who will defend?"  
  
"One can only hope that he'll get a civilian." She speculated, "Maybe   
the Islamic community will sponsor one."  
  
"As you say the case of the century." He agreed, "You want another   
drink?"  
  
"Sure." She replied "My office still available?"  
  
He finished ordering then turned to her "… and which mortal would   
move in?"  
  
"Over your dead body I take it." She chuckled.  
  
He relaxed and chuckled with her. "You intend to move back in?"  
  
She got wistful "That would be nice."  
  
"Yes it would. I miss you, Mac."  
  
"I miss you too but…"  
  
"I know, I know……. the distance." He grumbled. "Talk about lousy   
timing. You were there with me all those years and when do I   
straighten up and fly right--when you leave."  
  
"I don't know what to say." She confessed.  
  
"Say you love me." He instructed.  
  
"I love you." She obeyed.  
  
"Say I won't loose you." He said.  
  
"You won't loose me." She replied.  
  
"Say we can have a relationship." He pushed.  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Mac?" he called.  
  
"I can't say that and you know it. I am in DC long enough to testify and   
then I return to Afghanistan. As much as I love you… and I do, this is   
war and duty calls."  
  
He bowed his head. She was right, but there had to be a way. He   
looked at her. "Do you think I won't wait? I love you. I've wasted so   
much time that every moment is precious. Give us a chance."   
  
Mac marshaled her strength, feeling as she did towards him, it was   
becoming increasingly difficult to maintain her position. "It is not a   
matter of waiting. I am on the war front. I may return in a body bag.   
You may meet someone. A relationship needs contact. There is an   
ocean and two continents between us. Why won't you understand?"  
  
"There is logic in what you say… but my emotions won't let me lie."   
He answered.  
  
"I know it's hard. I understand completely, but it cannot be." She   
begged.  
  
"You won't let it be." He stood abruptly.   
  
She was taken aback. "Harm?"  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "I need to come to terms with this." He   
left money for the bill and walked out.  
  
"Damn it." She muttered. Then returned to her room.  
  
=====================================  
  
2210 LOCAL  
MARRIOTT HOTEL - MAC"S ROOM  
  
The phone rang. She grabbed it. "Harm?… oh Mr. Secretary."  
  
She listened as the SECNAV gave her a direct order, which took   
precedence over all others.  
  
"Aye, Sir." She said and hung up. "Well" Was all she managed. Her   
stay in DC was now two fold. She was now charged with the duty of   
looking through the personnel records to find a suitable candidate to   
infiltrate Al Qaeda. MAP was no longer an option.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She opened to find Harm standing   
there. "May I come in?"  
  
She swung the door open and he walked in. "I came to apologize. I   
had no right…"  
  
She stopped him. "Its ok, I understand the forces driving you. You   
think I don't want to be with you? That I wouldn't enjoy just collapsing   
into your arms and never rising again?" She paced the room "BUT IT   
CANNOT BE! Why are you doing this?!"   
  
"I didn't come here to rehash an old debate or cause you pain." He   
said.  
  
"Then why are you here." The SECNAV's orders still ricocheted in her   
brain.   
  
"As I said … to apologize." He stared at her. "Kiss and make up, as it   
were."   
  
It was her turn to stop and stare. She opened her mouth to speak then   
shut it without uttering a word. The atmosphere of the room changed.   
It suddenly became charged as the two looked at each other. Mac   
unconsciously licked her lips.  
  
Harm made a decision and crossed the room to her. He swept her   
up. When he finally put her down he claimed her lips. She responded.   
Her whole body burned. Harm was already lost in her when she broke   
the kiss. "Harm."   
  
She wanted to stop him and he knew it. He placed a finger on her lips,   
and said in a husky voice. "Shhh, for once no talk… just feel." And   
before she could stall him with her sharp mind, he kissed her again.  
  
Despite all the arguments to the contrary; despite the knowledge that   
they would argue the pros and cons of a distance relationship; despite   
the logic that this should stop, Mac gave herself up to the avalanche   
of pleasure.  
  
=====================================  
  
0504 LOCAL  
MARRIOTT HOTEL - MAC'S ROOM  
  
Mac awoke with a feeling of completeness that had evaded her, her   
entire life. She could feel the warmth of Harm's body as he curled   
himself around her. The weight of his arm draped protectively over   
her felt good… too good. She gently disentangled herself. She was   
too vulnerable where this man was concerned and if he started his   
argument for a relationship again she was not sure that she could   
resist. She headed for the shower.  
  
Harm heard the shower running. He got up and entered the   
bathroom. "Morning, Beautiful"  
  
"Hey!" She replied over the noise of the running water.   
  
She emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and he left to go   
to his room. As he made his way there, he vowed that this dressing to   
leave would stop. Mac would not only change her mind about the   
working of the relationship… but she would marry him. He needed to   
get a ring when he got back home.  
  
=====================================  
  
0810 LOCAL  
MARRIOTT HOTEL BREAKFAST ROOM  
  
Mac felt light and had difficulty controlling the smile that kept seeping   
through. Despite the intense feelings, she felt the need to repeat her   
position on them being unable to conduct a relationship. Harm was   
not a happy man. "Are you saying that all I am is a one night stand?"  
  
She was shocked. "You can't believe that."   
  
"I don't know what to believe." He hissed.  
  
"Then let me tell you. You keep pushing for something that I cannot   
give. What I can give is not enough for you… but that's all I have   
now." She replied just as quietly and intensely. "I have never lied to   
you, Harm. You are doing this with your eyes open."  
  
He nodded and conceded. "You are right. I'm sorry."  
  
"Nothing to apologize for." Then she saw Bud heading their way and   
she burst into a grin. She poked Harm.  
  
"There he is, cane and all." She chuckled.  
  
Harm shook his head in amusement "Morning, Bud."  
  
"Sir… Ma'am" He eased himself into a nearby chair. "Are we still   
scheduled to leave with Major Phillips in one hour?"  
  
"We are." Harm confirmed.  
  
"How'd you spend the night?" Under her amusement, she really was   
concerned.  
  
"With my leg throbbing… your night had to have been better than   
mine." Bud replied innocently.  
  
Harm chocked on his orange juice and Mac not daring to look at him   
left for the buffet table.  
  
+++  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
JAG HQ, AJ CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE  
  
"Gentlemen, sit." Admiral AJ Chegwidden instructed "Commanders   
Turner and Rabb, Lieutenants Roberts and Myers"  
  
The four men obeyed and awaited the orders.  
  
"One case is going to dominate our lives for the foreseeable future.   
That is the Court Martial of Marine Major M. Alexander Phillips." He   
passed one file to Harm and one to Sturgis. "Commander Turner,   
you'll defend. Commander Rabb, you'll prosecute."  
  
"Yes, Sir." The two men chorused.  
  
"Lt. Roberts, you will second chair Commander Rabb, Lt. Myers you   
are with Commander Turner."  
  
"Aye, Sir!" The junior officers replied.  
  
"Dismissed."   
  
+++  
  
OUTSIDE THE OFFICE  
  
"Harm, we need to talk." Sturgis said.  
  
"If it's about your client we have nothing to talk about. If it's about   
Bobbie Latham, then by all means, lets talk." Harm replied.  
  
"I'll see you in Court." He walked away with Lt. Myers following.  
  
+++  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
"You called for me sir." Sturgis walked into his Commanding Officer's   
Office.  
  
"Yes, yes come in. How goes your case?" AJ asked.  
  
"Well Sir, it's been only two days but we're working on it and I'll be   
ready on Court Day." He assured the Admiral.  
  
"Mmmm. Well Commander, I have news for you. The Major is no   
longer in need of your services."  
  
"Sir?" Turner was confused, "I don't understand."  
  
"Some members of the Islamic Community have come together and   
hired Professor Walker Blackburn to defend the Marine." AJ clarified.   
"Sir?" Turner questioned. "Why would they want to do that? I thought   
they were trying to keep out of this."  
"Apparently, the American Islamic community is now trying to put as   
much distance as possible between itself and the radical extremists in   
the Middle East who are misusing their religion to perpetuate violence   
and terrorism."  
"So?" Sturgis attempted to tie it up.  
"Son you're off the case. The Professor will be in some time today to   
confrere and take over."   
  
"Understood sir." Sturgis replied.  
  
AJ studied him "You ok, Son?"  
  
Sturgis chuckled "I think the word is relieved, Sir."  
  
AJ chuckled, "Know what you mean. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
=========================================  
  
0900 LOCAL  
JAG HQ  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
It was Mac's second day back in Washington following her two-month   
deployment overseas. Not much had changed here, but having been   
in a war zone had intensified her perspective on a lot of things,   
apparently. The sense of where she was comfortable was one of   
those things. Even though she didn't work for JAG anymore, this still   
felt like home to her  
  
As she walked by, two men emerged with Admiral Chegwidden from   
his office. "Colonel," her former C.O. addressed her, "I'd like you to   
meet these gentlemen."  
  
"Yes, Sir." She replied, moving toward them.   
  
"This is Mohammed Kuffar, from the American Nation of Islam." Then,   
indicating the other, "And this is Mr. Walker Blackburn."  
  
Mac's mouth fell open just a bit at the sound of the name. "THE   
Walker Blackburn, from Harvard Law?" she asked.  
  
"The same." Blackburn responded.  
  
"Gentlemen, Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." AJ supplied.   
  
"Ah, Colonel Mackenzie." Blackburn began, "I will need to interview   
you as soon as possible."  
  
"In regards to what?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Mr. Blackburn is defending Major Phillips." Chegwidden answered.  
  
"I'm impressed." Mac complimented. Then added, "…and a little   
surprised. How could the major afford representation like you on his   
salary?"  
  
Kuffar, now spoke up, " The American Nation of Islam has retained   
Mr. Blackburn's services. I'm sure you can understand how anxious   
we are to distance ourselves and our religious convictions from those   
of the radicals who are using a peaceful religion for violence. Since   
Mustafa Phillips is one of our members, helping his defense is good   
for everyone."  
  
"I see." Commented Mac, noncommittally.  
  
Just at that moment, the Admiral was called away. Mac continued   
talking to these visitors who filled her in on what they saw as the   
differences in their brand of Islam and that practiced by terrorists.   
  
After a few minutes, Bud Roberts appeared to tell Mac that her   
prisoner had arrived at the brig and was ready to be questioned.  
  
She introduced the Lieutenant to the visitors and asked if he would   
show them around the office and make sure that they got the chance   
to meet Commander Rabb.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Bud replied, crisply. After goodbyes to Kuffar and   
Blackburn, Mac left to see her witness.   
  
THREE HOURS LATER   
JAG HQ  
  
The interview hadn't been much help for her case. She was having   
trouble even concentrating on this one. Mac was beginning to regret   
telling the Admiral that she would help out at JAG while she was here   
to testify in the Phillips case. She kept thinking about the Phillips   
court martial. Harm was an excellent attorney, but did he even have a   
chance against an ace litigator like Walker Blackburn?   
  
She made careful notes in the folder off the top of a whole stack piled   
on her desk. Deep in thought, she didn't even hear him come into her   
office. Well, it wasn't really her office anymore, but no one else had   
moved in  
  
When Harm realized she hadn't noticed him, he gently knocked on the   
doorframe.   
  
This startled her and she looked up.  
  
He just grinned.  
  
"Can I help you, Commander?"  
  
"Actually, I was hoping you were free for dinner tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She conceded.  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at six."  
  
"I'll look forward to it."  
  
He left. And she was already looking forward to a quiet evening with   
Harm.  
  
=========================================  
  
THAT EVENING  
LA TOURS RESTAURANT  
WASHINGTON  
  
Harm raised his glass and fixed his eyes on his date's. "Sarah, have I   
told you how beautiful you look tonight?"  
  
She blushed in response. "Thank you for this." She said quietly. "I   
think a nice dinner out is just what I needed."  
  
"My pleasure. You know, if we were an official couple, we could do   
this all the time."  
  
"Don't Harm." She shot him a stern warning glance.   
  
"You're going to keep avoiding this, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not avoiding. I've dealt with it. I told you that we just cannot have   
a relationship together. Not now. It just wouldn't work between us. I   
don't want to talk about this. Let's just finish eating."  
  
"Okay." He really didn't want to pressure her too much.  
  
+++  
  
LATER   
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
Harm sat on the opposite end of the couch from Mac and eyed her   
carefully. "I could tell at the office today how much you've missed the   
legal work. Are you going to talk to the Admiral about having you   
transferred back?"  
  
"Not sure yet. I might. You're right, I do miss it, but I would miss   
combat action too, I think. I'll have to work on that decision some   
more."  
  
He moved closer. His arm draped around her. She didn't move away,   
so he leaned in and kissed her very gently. "While you're assigned   
someplace else, we don't work together. There wouldn't be any   
regulation that could get in the way of our being together."   
  
"It's not the military regulations, Harm. We just couldn't be together. It   
wouldn't work."  
  
Now he nuzzled her neck. "I do love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too." She confessed. Then she wrapped her arms around   
his neck and initiated a deep kiss. Just as his hands started to roam,   
she cut him off and pushed him away. "You've got a meeting with   
Judge Harrison Morris early tomorrow for the prelims on the Phillips   
case. Are you ready?"  
  
"I guess so." He answered, reaching for her again.  
  
She moved away. "You better go, so you can get plenty of rest."  
  
"Aw, Mac." He complained.   
  
Mac escorted him to the door and kissed his cheek before he left.   
  
+++  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
HARM'S PLACE  
  
Harm lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He as trying to figure out why   
she said she loved him and kissed him that way but wasn't willing to   
have a real relationship. They had made love twice and it had been so   
incredible. She didn't have a problem with that. Why couldn't she   
make a commitment? he thought. Why was   
she doing this?  
  
=========================================  
  
1300 LOCAL   
HARM'S OFFICE  
  
It was almost a week before Harm and Mac saw each other again. He   
asked Tiner to have her stop by his office.  
  
When she got there, he was very busy going over his notes. She   
cleared her throat and he looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, there you are."  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to call you as my first witness tomorrow. Do you feel   
prepared or should we go over your testimony?"  
  
"I think I have it under control. The events are very clear to me,   
because Blackburn has interviewed me three times."  
  
"Three times? What's he seem to be looking for?"  
  
"Holes in your case. What else?"  
  
"Mac, can you be more specific?"  
  
I don't know. Harm, I'm not sure what he's looking for, but he seemed   
very interested in my relationships with Bud and with you."  
  
"He did? What did you tell him?"  
  
"You're both friends."  
  
"Is that what you and I are Mac? Friends?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"I think about you in a very friendly way sometimes."  
  
"Don't go there, Harm."  
  
He held his hands up in surrender.   
  
=========================================  
  
NEXT DAY - 0802 LOCAL  
JAG HQ  
  
"In what has become the trial of the century Marine Major M.   
Alexander Phillips is being tried for among other things Espionage, if   
found guilty the Major could face the death sentence. Today Marine   
Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie takes the stand. Known in the   
Courtroom for her brilliant lawyering skill she now finds herself on the   
other side of the box as she steps into the role of witness.   
  
Based in Afghanistan, the Colonel may be the one witness that the   
defense team is dreading. Will the Colonel turn out to be as   
formidable a witness as she is a lawyer? As we are not allowed to   
film the proceedings viewers will have to tune into our hourly update...   
the next of which is due at nine o'clock.   
  
This is Chuck DaPalma for ZNN in Falls Church, Virginia at the   
Headquarters of the Judge Advocate General."  
  
=========================================  
  
0905 LOCAL  
JAG COURTROOM  
  
As predicted the trial of Major M. Alexander Phillips was a sensational   
one and the press was on a feeding frenzy. Everyone and anyone   
who knew the man had become an instant celebrity. Everyone   
heaved a sigh of relief when the SECNAV turned down a continuous   
line of requests from TV networks to cover the trial from within the   
courthouse.   
  
Security was on the verge of total collapse as the Military Police   
struggled to execute their duties in the face of the wave after wave of   
press that camped daily on the JAG compound. Many of the press   
remembered Mac and the Kingsley Case from Trial TV, so when it   
came to her turn to take the stand, her whole life flashed again before   
the world on video.  
  
The Judge faced with this Pandora's box was Admiral Harrison   
Morris; he had set the ground rules from day one and so far had   
managed to keep control of his court… barely. Today was another   
day in the soap opera called the Trial of MAP.  
  
"Commander Rabb are you ready to call your first witness of the day?"   
The Judge asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir, the Government calls Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."   
He just had time bite his tongue as he almost called her Rabb and not   
Mackenzie! He needed to take control of his fantasies!  
  
The Gunnery Sergeant swore her in. "Do you swear that the evidence   
that you give shall be the truth the whole truth and nothing but the   
truth, so help you God?"  
  
"I do." She swore.  
  
"State your name rank and duty station." The Gunny instructed, then   
sat.  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, stationed with the U.S. Army   
10th Mountain Division, Special Operations Forces/Marine   
Expeditionary Units, Afghanistan."  
  
Harm stood. "Colonel, what is the mission of the Marines in   
Afghanistan?"  
  
"To provide the commander-in-chief an operational maneuver   
capability from the sea." She replied.  
  
"Were your stationed in Afghanistan when the Major was caught?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The Court has already been told of the conditions under which he   
was captured. Can you tell the Court what occurred once he was in   
your custody?"  
  
"General Henry Blakeman and I discussed the case for a while."  
  
"To what end?" He pressed.  
  
"Our intel suggested that the Major had been recruited by the Al-  
Qaeda while they were still under Taliban protection…."  
  
"Objection!" Walker Blackburn jumped up "Hearsay."  
  
The Judge could not believe his ears. "Are you saying that the   
information provided by the various intelligence agencies to assist   
with their mission is hearsay?" Blackburn did not reply. "Over ruled.   
Continue, Commander."  
  
"What would this have meant to the war effort?"  
  
Walker objected again "There is no way the Colonel would have   
known that."  
  
Harm rebutted "Colonel Mackenzie was the second highest ranking   
officer at the time and with the death of General Blakeman, she took   
command until recently. One Marine expeditionary unit typically   
includes about 2,200 personnel. The infantry battalion uses   
amphibious assault and light-armored vehicles, and the aviation unit   
employs helicopters and fixed-wing aircraft such as "Harrier" jets. I   
submit that the Colonel was well placed to know such things."  
  
"I agree. Over ruled… you may answer, Colonel."  
  
"It could have had devastating blow. As such, we couldn't let a US   
Marine remain in enemy hands. The General, however, thought   
maybe, just maybe we could use Major Phillips to infiltrate the Al-  
Qaeda network and gather more information. There were several   
potential problems and unknowns in this plan, of course, but if it could   
be done it had the potential to assist greatly.  
  
"That is when he assigned you to the Major."  
  
"Yes. He assigned me to investigate the feasibility of planting a spy in   
the form of the Major." She replied.  
  
"Thank you, Colonel."  
  
Walker Blackburn stood and walked slowly toward the witness stand.   
  
"What form did this assignment take?"   
  
"Interviews."   
  
"The result of which was?"  
  
"If he had any direct knowledge of bin Laden's activities, he was   
keeping it quiet." She said.  
  
"Could it have been possible that the Major had nothing to say   
because there was nothing to say?"  
  
Harm objected, "There is no way for the Colonel to know what the   
Major thought."  
  
"Sustained." The Judge agreed.  
  
"What do you know about the Major?" He asked.  
  
"Pardon? I don't understand."  
  
"The let me rephrase. As a fellow Marine did you and the Major talked   
only of war?" Walker inquired.  
  
"No. The Major informed us that there has been a long tradition of   
military service in his family, on father's side, and a tradition of   
medicine on his mother's side. In keeping with the family tradition his   
Afghan/American father is an Admiral and a veteran of Desert Strom   
who is still on active duty, while he joined the corps."  
  
"Is this normal for prisoners to give their family history this way?"  
  
"No."  
  
"… and it is still your contention that Major Phillips had been   
contacted by the Al-Qaeda?" Blackburn continued.  
  
"Yes." She responded.  
  
"How can that be?" He demanded.  
  
"It had been established by investigations conducted by the Judge   
Advocate General's Office as well as the Central intelligence Agency."   
She replied.  
  
He changed strategy. "So you and the General thought that maybe,   
just maybe the Major would become a spy for the US?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you present this to him?" He pounced.  
  
"No. Lieutenant Roberts got kidnapped by Al-Qaeda and was offered   
in exchanged for the Major…"  
  
"Ah yes, the kidnapping. Colonel, the Commander had you tell us   
about the events that led to Lieutenant Roberts' abduction. You didn't   
tell us, though, how that made you feel. So, Colonel, what effect did   
the lieutenant's kidnapping have on you?"  
  
"Objection. "Harm stated. "The Colonel's emotional reaction to Lt.   
Roberts; disappearance has no relevance to Major Phillips' political   
affiliations."  
  
"Your Honor," Blackburn countered, "Lt. Roberts' was abducted as a   
direct result of my client's capture. In fact, his release was the ransom   
demand. Obviously, the defendant's political ties, or those he was   
assumed to have, influenced these events."  
  
"I agree. Overruled." Morris stated. "Answer the question, Colonel."  
  
Mac looked the defense attorney squarely in the eye. "I was upset by   
the Lieutenant's disappearance."  
  
"Why was that?"  
  
"Because I was concerned for his safety."  
  
"Like you would be for any fellow officer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now, Colonel Mackenzie, isn't it true that you were more concerned?   
Isn't Lt. Roberts a close friend of yours?"  
  
"Yes, he is." She wasn't sure where this was going, so she looked at   
Harm. He didn't seem to know either.  
  
"And while he was missing, you interviewed Major Phillips?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Isn't it possible that since the enemy had asked for his release, that   
you just assumed that he must be involved with them?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Surely you were worried about your friend's safe return. So, didn't   
you, at least on some level, blame him for the Lieutenant's   
disappearance? Maybe when you talked to him, you were so   
overcome with your worry that you projected an image of the enemy   
onto him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Couldn't your judgment, maybe even your recollection of what he   
said be clouded, just a little bit?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Come on, Colonel, you were in a war zone with a prisoner who held   
the key to your friend's safe return, are you saying that there's no way   
that these circumstances could have influenced your perceptions of   
him?"  
  
"No, Sir, they couldn't have."  
  
She looked at Harm again. They both knew that he had raised doubts   
about her testimony in the members' eyes.  
  
Blackburn continued. "What about other personnel who were there."   
With a hand gesture toward Harm, "What about Commander Rabb?   
Might his safety have influenced you? Colonel, what's your   
relationship with Commander Rabb?"  
  
"We're friends." She stated.  
  
"The same way that you and Lt. Roberts are friends?"  
  
"Yes." She really hated lying like that. But on one level it was true.   
Harm shot her a quizzical look. She wondered what he had thought   
she'd say.  
  
"Thank you Colonel." Walker sat, satisfied.  
  
"Commander, redirect?" The Judge offered.  
  
"Yes, Sir." He jumped up. "The kidnapping not withstanding Colonel;   
why wasn't the Major offered the deal to work for the US?"  
  
" Soon after General Blakeman was killed in a rescue of Lieutenant   
Roberts. The Judge Advocate General and the CIA had standing   
requests for the Major's transfer for prosecution, as a result, the offer   
was not made."  
  
"Did the Major ever indicate any amount of sympathy with the Al-  
Qaeda crusade?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes, he did. That was also another reason why the offer was not   
presented." She confirmed.  
  
"Thank you, Colonel. No further questions." Harm informed the judge.  
  
"You may step down, Colonel." Admiral Morris told her.  
  
Anticipating the paparazzi, Mac had capitalized on her knowledge of   
JAG and had used a back entrance. As a result she had not seen any   
of her friends. She now corrected that omission. Harriett spotted her   
first; at her shout of, "Colonel," Mac found herself surrounded by JAG   
staff and friends. She managed to disentangle herself and head for   
the Admiral's Office, her original destination.  
  
=========================================  
  
ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE  
  
AJ was happy to see her. He would not admit it to a soul in the office,   
but he missed Mac. She was efficient in her work and kept his office   
running smoothly and most important, she managed to keep Rabb in   
check.  
  
"Colonel, how are you?" He offered her a seat.  
  
"I've been better, Sir." She chuckled.  
  
"Now maybe you'll have more sympathy on your witnesses." He   
chided her.  
  
"Not if I stay where I am, Sir. No chance of court duty there." She was   
rueful.   
  
He caught the tone. "Mac? Something you want to tell me?"  
  
She took a deep breath. She had been toying with the idea but hadn't   
really considered action. Now here she was facing the opportunity…   
she grabbed it. 'Sir I… there is an aspect to being on the front line that   
sets the warrior in me alight. I even found myself in command." She   
paused collected her thoughts then continued, "I could make a lengthy   
argument as the why, but the simple truth is that JAG is where I   
belong and I want back in. Is there ANY way you can help me, Sir?"  
  
AJ twitched as he exerted masterful control not to dance a jig round   
the office. Help? Hell he'd do one better! He'd get her reassigned! He   
took control of himself then said solemnly "I won't sugarcoat it, Mac, it   
will be difficult but I will talk to the SECNAV and the Marine Corps   
designator about the assignment."  
  
She heaved a sigh of relief. "I can ask for no more than that, Sir. I am   
here for on assignment for the SECNAV before I return."  
  
"Understood."   
  
She stood. "It was good to see you, Sir."  
  
"Same here."  
  
=========================================  
  
The trial was a stressful one. It seemed to go on forever. Harm was   
performing very well, even against Blackburn, but there was no way to   
tell which one had the edge.   
  
Mac attended the court sessions every day. But she rarely saw Harm   
outside the courtroom. She had researched military personnel   
thoroughly, eventually finding an Army Officer of Saudi descent that   
could possibly fill the SECNAV's request for a potential spy. She really   
thought he was the best candidate, and she passed this on to the   
Secretary.  
  
Besides the case itself, the Admiral, the SECNAV and several others   
in an effort to bring the trial to a quick and satisfactory close were   
pressuring Harm. What really helped him hold it together was being   
able to look out in the gallery and see Mac there to support him. As   
soon as this case was over, he'd convince her that they should always   
be there for each other -- that their relationship would work.   
  
He hated that they weren't spending any time together. But his strong   
love for her would sustain him. This was what he was thinking about,   
sitting in his office one day after the trial had recessed for the day. He   
had tons of work to do, but his shoulders were aching and his back   
was sore; he just couldn't concentrate.   
  
The door of the office had been left open when he entered. So, she   
just walked in without knocking.  
  
"Hi." She greeted him.  
  
"Hey, Mac. How do you think it went today?"  
  
"You scored points in the cross of Colonel Clayton. But Blackburn   
getting that whole line about the radical newspapers excluded was a   
blow. Overall, I think you're holding your own. It could go either way."  
  
"Yeah." He agreed, slumping forward toward his desk.   
  
Mac walked around behind the desk and grasped his shoulders in her   
hands. She kneaded the tight muscles and massaged them.  
  
He sighed as he told her how good it felt, he could get used to this.  
  
=========================================  
  
The MAP trial was exhausting. Walker Blackburn seemed to counter   
every one of Harm's points, even before he finished making them.   
Rabb was frustrated, the Admiral was frustrated, the SECNAV was   
angry; and everyone in the JAG offices felt the pressure of this   
sensationalized trial.   
  
Harm worked late into most nights, then returned very early most   
mornings. He wasn't getting much sleep and wasn't eating well at all.   
Mac was worried about him. As a temporary JAG her caseload was   
light, so she tried to assist Harm as much as she could, but still, the   
burden on him was significant.  
  
For his part, Harm spent all the time he could get away from the   
Phillips case thinking about Mac. He needed for her to sit down and   
talk through this relationship issue with him. If, indeed, she had valid   
points, he needed her to lay them out for him. They needed to discuss   
them and work through them. He waited patiently, not mentioning it to   
her until he felt the right time had come.  
  
=========================================  
  
1330 LOCAL  
JAG HQ  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
It was two days before he anticipated closing arguments in his trial,   
and he just had to get away from it, if only for an evening. When she   
came to his office to drop off the transcripts she's been reviewing, he   
asked her.  
  
"Hey, Mac. This trial is long and starting to wear on both of us. And I   
think we really need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About us."  
  
"Harm, there is no "us." I don't want to get into that whole relationship   
argument again."  
  
"No, neither do I. I'm not going to pressure you anymore. I promise. I   
just want to talk. Friends talk, you know. How about you come by my   
place after work. We'll order in some Chinese food. We'll eat. We'll   
talk. We'll eat. It'll be fun. What do you say?"  
  
"No high pressure? No overt seduction?"  
  
"I promise." He held up his hand as if in pledge.  
  
"Okay." She agreed. "When I leave here, I'll go home and change   
clothes, then I'll come by."  
  
"Great."  
  
If he didn't even touch her, being near her would be enough.  
  
=========================================  
  
1600 LOCAL TIME  
MAC'S TEMPORARY OFFICE  
  
Mac sat at her desk staring at the brief in front of her. She had read   
the same paragraph at least a half dozen times, but it still hadn't   
registered in her mind. She couldn't concentrate and she knew why.   
She was anticipating spending the evening with Harm. They hadn't   
spent much time together lately and she did miss him. she thought. But wait a minute ---   
when the case was over and she wasn't needed as a witness   
anymore, she'd have to leave and go back to her duty station in   
Afghanistan. Who knows when she'd ever get back to Washington?   
Or when she'd ever see Harm again. "Better just enjoy what's going   
on now, Mac." She told herself.   
  
At that moment, Harm knocked briefly, and then came in.   
  
She looked up and greeted him, "Oh hi!"  
  
"Sarah," he began. "I've got a problem."  
  
His use of her first name always got her attention. "Problem? What's   
wrong?"  
  
Admiral Morris has ordered a private evidenciary hearing in his   
chambers immediately after the court session today."  
  
"That's not so unusual." Mac commented.  
  
"Except that we're going to run late today anyway. We're in recess   
now, but I've got to get back in a few minutes, and we're nowhere   
near an ending point for today. By the time we finish the session and   
have that hearing, I'm going to be running pretty late tonight."   
  
He paused, and then continued, "I wouldn't mind, except that we have   
plans."  
  
"Harm, don't worry. We can have the talk you want later -- or   
tomorrow or anytime."  
  
"No, I want to do it tonight -- as soon as possible."  
  
Harm reached in his pocket and handed her a key. "You go on to my   
place like you planned. Make yourself at home. I'll be there as soon   
as I possibly can. Is that okay?"  
  
She stood and took the key. "Of course, that's fine. I'll bring something   
to read. You be sure and pick up some food on your way home,   
though."  
  
"Thanks, Baby. I really am sorry." He bent and quickly kissed her   
cheek.  
  
"Don't be sorry. Get on back to court. I'll see you when you get home."  
  
+++  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT  
  
Harm got out of the car and headed toward his building. Looking at his   
watch he saw that it was after midnight. He certainly hadn't meant to   
be this late.   
  
Mac's car was around the corner, so she was still here. He felt badly   
that she had waited so long. Their talk would have to wait for morning   
-- he was too exhausted right now.   
  
Opening the door, he saw an empty pizza box -- at least she'd eaten.   
What he didn't see was Mac. His eyes scanned all around, but she   
wasn't here. The bedroom! Maybe she had gone to sleep while   
waiting.   
  
Harm stood at the bedroom door staring at the most beautiful sight he   
ever hoped to see. Mac -- his Mac -- was sleeping in his bed. She just   
looked so peaceful. She lay on her left side, facing the edge of the   
bed, arms and legs askew.   
  
He didn't want to wake her; he only needed to touch her. So, he   
moved quietly. He stripped off his clothes and slid into the bed beside   
her. Moving close so that his chest was against her back, he settled in   
comfortably. The arm he draped around her pulled her closer. With his   
face buried in her neck, he fell asleep.   
  
+++  
  
Mac awoke first, and was immediately aware of him surrounding her.   
It felt good and she didn't want to wake him. It must've been pretty   
late when he got in.   
  
His arm was around her, making her feel safe. She just stayed very   
still, feeling that and the sensation of his bare chest against her back.   
  
Soon, though, Harm sensed the change and began to drift awake.   
"Good Morning, Beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Then he kissed   
her neck.   
  
Mac snuggled in close. Neither knew how long they lay there, lost in   
the feel of each other. It was too comfortable to question.   
  
Finally, Mac kissed his chest and spoke, "Harm? What did you want to   
talk about?"  
  
"Talk? I don't want to talk?"  
  
"Yes, Honey. That's why you asked me to come here tonight -- so we   
could talk."  
  
"Oh." He remembered. "Sarah, you've told me over and over that we   
cannot have a relationship. I love you, so I'm trying to understand your   
point of view. But, Darling, you've never told me why. You said it's not   
the regulations and it's not the distance between our duty stations, but   
you never said what it was. I want us to be together. At least tell me   
what makes you so sure that it wouldn't work for us."  
  
She took a deep breath and snuggled in to him again, but never   
looked into his face. "Let's see," she began, "there's Chris and John   
and Dalton and Mic and Annie and Jordan and Renee…"  
  
He cut her off. "What do our former lovers have to do with it?"  
  
"Don't you see Harm? Neither one of us has a good track record with   
relationships. We haven't been able to make a single one work, either   
one of us. You and I just aren't relationship material."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute." He answered. "You're telling me that you won't   
commit to being with me because we've both had failed relationships   
in the past?"  
  
"We just don't have what it takes, Harm. And you mean too much to   
me to risk losing you to a bad relationship."  
  
He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "Mac, the reason that   
none of those other relationships worked out for us is because they   
weren't with the right person. You and I can make this work. We're   
right for each other."  
  
"I still don't think it's a good idea." She concluded.   
  
Harm kissed her passionately. "Don't say that. Let's sleep on it. We   
have to get up in a few hours."  
  
She returned his kiss and snuggled back into the nest of his arms."  
  
=========================================  
  
Harm's closing summation had been powerful. He concentrated on   
the facts. From her seat in the gallery, Mac watched the members'   
reactions with a practiced legal eye. They seemed to understand what   
he was saying. She thought that after this summation, he had a good   
chance of winning the conviction. She was proud of him. Everything   
seemed to be going the way of justice in this trial, until…  
  
When Walker Blackburn stood to deliver his closing argument, the   
atmosphere of the courtroom changed. He cleared his throat and   
walked to a position in front of the jury box. His major points were   
recounted, and then he said something that surprised Mac and the   
other observers in the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, since the tragic   
events of September 11th, our country is in a turmoil like we've never   
known before. We want to be hyper-vigilant against the possibility of   
terrorists in our midst, and understandably so. But there is a   
difference between being aware of that possibility and being paranoid.   
Major Phillips is being singled out because of his religious beliefs to   
shoulder the brunt of that paranoia. He has demonstrated no hostile   
actions toward America or Americans. The fact that he practices a   
particular faith or that his ancestors came from a particular place does   
not make him a terrorist. We cannot allow the military or, indeed,   
anyone to believe that it does. What we have here, ladies and   
gentlemen, is an echo of the 1950s, when, Senator McCarthy and   
others searched for communists under every rock in this country. The   
same type of loose, undefined criteria that defined the people who   
were marked and ruined by that sad chapter of history are now being   
applied to my client. I charge you to keep yourself from being   
paranoid. Don't let another witch hunt begin in this country. You must   
acquit Major Phillips; he's done nothing wrong. He is not a terrorist."  
  
Mac shivered, slightly. That's why Blackburn was so good. She was   
almost convinced herself, for just a moment. It was hard to read what   
the members were thinking, but Harm was obviously shaken a bit.   
  
When the members left to begin deliberations, Mac followed Harm out   
of the courtroom and onto the patio of the JAG HQ building. He sat at   
a table there, and she sat beside him. "Mac, I was so sure that I had   
this one. I thought my case was really good, and I thought I was   
convincing. Then, he pulled out that closing that changed everything."  
  
"You don't know that Harm. You do have a strong case and you did   
present it well. The decision won't be based only on the summation.   
You know that. This could really go either way now."  
  
He moved to slip an arm around her waist. She pulled away and   
moved her chair away as well. "Not here, Harm, Not where someone   
might see."  
  
"Mac…"  
  
She reached for his hand with hers and squeezed it. He smiled at her.  
  
"Whatever the verdict, will you come to my place for dinner tonight?"   
she asked. "I think maybe I would like to talk about what's going on   
between us."  
  
"You would?" he sounded excited.   
  
"I'm not promising anything, but I think we could talk and after this   
trial, you need to relax."  
  
He assured her that he would be there.   
  
Bud Roberts, who had been sitting second chair, burst out to   
announce that, in record time, the members were returning. The three   
of them hurried back into the courtroom.   
  
The members found MAP guilty of unauthorized absence, missing   
movement and disobeying a direct order. Those would get him some   
sanctions and a probationary period of instruction. On the more   
serious charges of treason and espionage, however he was found not   
guilty. Walker Blackburn and the representatives from the American   
Nation of Islam beamed.   
  
Harm's shoulders slumped a bit. When Blackburn walked over to his   
table, the two men shook hands, but Mac knew that Harm didn't like to   
lose. She waited in the back of the room until he walked out, and then   
whispered in his ear, "See you tonight, Sailor." This did make him   
smile.  
  
+++  
  
THAT NIGHT  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
Mac opened the door to Harm's knock; her smile and the aroma of   
something wonderful cooking greeted him.   
  
He kissed her cheek and gave her the flowers he'd brought.   
  
Mac seated him on the couch with a promise that dinner would be   
ready soon. Then she carried a plate of appetizers and a glass of   
juice out to him. She sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around   
his neck. They shared a passionate kiss and he made a comment   
about liking the appetizers. She kissed his neck and nibbled on his   
ear before getting up.  
  
Mac disappeared into the kitchen and he asked if there was anything   
he could do to help.  
  
"Come sit at the table. Everything's ready." She informed him.   
  
They enjoyed a nice leisurely meal and talked, intermittently, about   
the case. She concluded that he had done the best job it was possible   
to have done.   
  
When she brought out the dessert, he changed the conversation to be   
about them instead.   
  
"Mac, we never really settled anything about our relationship."  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about that." She responded. "Counselor, I   
think you made a very good point about other relationships not   
working out because we weren't with the right person. We might very   
well be the right combination to make something work."  
  
He reached for her hand. "Does that mean that you are my official   
girlfriend now?"  
  
She squeezed the hand and smiled at him. "If we're going to try this   
relationship -- give it a chance-- I think we both need to agree to some   
pretty specific conditions."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"First," she began, "neither of us can have any lofty expectations. We   
just have to take it one day at a time and see what happens."  
  
"I can do that. What else?"  
  
"If we're going to give it a real chance, we have to promise to be   
totally honest with each other -- all the time."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, Sweetheart."  
  
She smiled at the endearment. "You realize that's going to be doubly   
hard with me half way around the world."  
  
He looked sad. "You haven't heard anything from the Admiral about   
changing your designator?"  
  
"No. I asked him about it this morning and he said he was still waiting   
to here from the Marine Corps." She took a deep breath "Time has   
run out. The case is over; my assignment for the SECNAV is done.   
There is no excuse for me to hang a round. So I'll need to ship out   
soon."  
  
Harm's heart sank as he felt the dreadful case of déjà vu.  
  
"…and," she continued, "we keep it private, at least for now. We can't   
have any public displays of affection. And we don't tell anybody, not   
the people we work with or even your parents… at least for a while.   
It's got to be a secret."  
  
"That may not be easy." He commented.  
  
She raised her eyebrows.   
  
"But we can do it." He said. "I love you, Sarah."  
  
She rewarded him with a sweet smile and a gentle kiss.   
  
They spent the night holding each other and celebrating this new level   
of commitment between them.   
  
=========================================  
  
NEXT MORNING  
JAG HQ  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Mac had gotten into the habit, as had the Admiral and the rest of the   
JAG staff, of joining the staff briefings. So as per usual she sat in on   
what promised to be her last. The Admiral had called a special staff   
meeting to hand out a whole stack of new assignments.   
  
He handed Mac a folder. "Colonel, I have some special orders for   
you."  
  
"What's that, Sir?" she inquired as she took the file. She opened the   
folder and a look of pure joy spread across her face.  
  
"What is it, Mac?" Harm asked.  
  
Chegwidden answered for her. "Colonel Mackenzie has been   
permanently reassigned to this office."  
  
Now Harm smiled too. Their hands joined under the table for the rest   
of the meeting.   
  
Afterward, he followed her to her office. "Welcome back, Colonel."  
  
"Why, thank you, Harm."  
  
Coming in and shutting the door, he continued. "This will make our   
new relationship much easier."  
  
"Yes." She agreed. "But remember, this is just on a see how it works   
out basis."  
  
"It'll work out." He was emphatic.  
  
A knock on the door brought Admiral Chegwidden into the office with   
them. "Commander, Colonel, I just wanted to congratulate you both   
on an outstanding job on the Phillips case."  
  
"That was Harm's case, sir." Mac stated.  
  
"Don't be so modest, Colonel. I know you worked hard on that one   
too. Good work, both of you."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." They said in unison.  
  
After he had left, Harm turned to her to affirm this. "You did do a nice   
job with this. Thank you."  
  
"I just helped. You and Bud did all the real work." She confessed.  
  
He turned to leave but she stopped him. "I'm sorry, Harm. I know you   
expected to win this one."  
  
"Oh, I did." He concluded.   
  
She shot him a quizzical glance.  
  
"Blackburn may have gotten the verdict, but I got the girl."   
  
  
THE END 


	3. Deployment III: Missing Mac

Title: Deployment III: Missing Mac  
  
Author: Anne Taul [annetaul@home.com]and   
Rising Sun [jagrslc@yahoo.com]  
The FF of Anne Taul is archived at: http://www.geocities.com/atjag101  
The FF of Rising Sun is archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
For updates on FF by Rising Sun join: jagrslc-  
subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
Rated: PG-13 (NC-17 available)  
Classification: JAG Story/Adventure/Romance: Harm/Mac  
Summary: Even during war military life must go on as a present day   
event touches too close to home for Mac.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and   
Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other   
characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual   
people are purely coincidental.  
  
Authors' Notes: Deployment 1, 2 and 3 (version NC-17) are available   
at http://www.jagundercovers.com/warning.htm and   
http://pub10.ezboard.com/bbehindcloseddoors   
  
Performing in this saga: Missy Elliott featuring Ludacris sings "One   
Minute Man", Shakira sings "Whenever, Wherever" while No Doubt   
sings "Hey Baby"  
  
Feedback: Would be nice… so where is it?  
Permission to Archive: Permission granted.  
Story Written March 2002  
  
=================================================  
  
THURSDAY - 0918 LOCAL   
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was in bed and she felt great. She rolled   
over and came face to face with the reason for her contentment. Still   
sleeping next to her was the love of her life: Commander Harmon   
Rabb Jr.  
  
She took the moment to look at him, to REALLY look at him. She   
committed his features to memory as if she were about to be   
separated from him and she needed the image burned into her brain.  
  
So focused was she that he awoke and she hadn't noticed.  
  
"There'll be an exam later." He said, running an appreciative hand   
over her bare hip.  
  
She started, and then smiled. "Morning, Lover." She reached over   
and kissed him. Their relationship was still fresh and exciting, so it   
didn't take more than this to arouse his passion.   
  
"A man can get used to this." He kissed her back.  
  
"One would think that after six weeks you would be used to this. After   
all you seem to wake over here more often than at your place." She   
smiled and snuggled up to him.  
  
He poked her "Aren't we late for work?"  
  
She moved in closer. "Nice try, Flyboy, but **WE** have the morning   
off. I get in at 1300 and you at 1330."  
  
"I always wondered at that."  
  
"What?" her muffled voice sounded as she had buried her face in his   
chest.  
  
"At our return times. I realize that we worked late on this case but why   
the staggered return?" he wondered.  
  
She raised her head to be heard clearly. "When I see AJ I'll ask him."   
She replied sarcastically.  
  
He suddenly rolled over onto her. "Ms Mackenzie have I told you   
lately that I love you?"  
  
"That's Lt. Colonel to you." She smiled "and now that you mention it.   
No you have not."  
  
"Then for the record Lt. Colonel – I love you." He kissed her and she   
reciprocated.  
  
"I love you, too, Harm. That's why this is always so wonderful for us."   
She punctuated the moment. "Yeah, yeah, right there. Keep doing   
that."  
  
"Is that what I am to you, just a plaything?" he teased.  
  
"I like to play with you." She laughed. Then she pulled herself up to   
initiate a deep and meaningful kiss.   
  
Once the kiss ended Mac said "Do you know how difficult it is to be   
aloof around you at JAG?"  
  
"Tell me about it." He agreed. "This need to keep the relationship quiet   
is going to kill me yet." He sat up abruptly. "It's worse, though, when   
we are on the same case whether apposing or not."  
  
She remained lying down. "Like this case?"  
  
"Have you EVER known me not to remain focused on a case?" he   
accused.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Well I am having problems with this one and not because of the client   
but because of co-counsel." He confessed.  
  
"Commander, if you are having problems with your partner maybe I   
should report you to the Chief of Staff?" she teased.  
  
"Funny, Mac. But the problem is that I have no problem!" He wailed.  
  
She chuckled. Her hands moved from behind him to caress the   
muscles of his broad chest.   
  
"You find this funny?"  
  
"No! No! It's not that." She assured him "Can you imagine the   
reactions of the bullpen not to mention the Admiral if they ever find   
out?"  
  
He smiled at the thought. "Bud will stutter through the whole thing,   
Harriett will be overjoyed. She's a matchmaker at heart, it doesn't   
matter whom. Sturgis will take on the **I told you so** look and the   
Admiral will skin us."  
  
"Well as they say in for a penny in for a pound."  
  
"Meaning"  
  
"Meaning that you told me that you love me. Now show me." She   
explained.  
  
"You're greedy you know that?" Harm pointed.  
  
"Commander!" Mac used her best CO voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Right away ma'am." He grinned and complied.   
  
Being with her was always exciting. Even though they didn't have to   
go until the afternoon, they still might be late for work.  
  
===========================================  
  
1400 LOCAL   
JAG HQ  
  
Mac stood from her seat in front of Harm's desk. "Is that the best   
they're going to offer?" she complained.  
  
"Apparently so." Harm replied.  
  
"Let's go to trial, then." She concluded.   
  
"Mac, our defense isn't ironclad. This is a man's life we're talking   
about here. We have to present it to the Petty Officer and let him   
decide."  
  
"When he asks, how are you going to advise him?"  
  
"To think about it carefully. Even the great Sarah Mackenzie can't   
guarantee an acquittal on this one."  
  
"I think our defense will hold up fine. Mattoni's not got much more than   
circumstantial evidence."  
  
"Mac, he's got an eyewitness."  
  
"That witness isn't credible and you know it."  
  
"Don't let your ego get in the way of protecting your client."  
  
"My ego? That's like the pot calling the kettle…" She accused,   
flippantly.  
  
"God, you're sexy when you argue with me." He whispered.   
  
"We can sneak out of here a little early today. We can go home and   
have the most hellacious argument you ever saw."  
  
"And Petty Officer Matthews?"  
  
"No, I'd prefer to have you to myself."  
  
He grinned. "Okay, you win. We'll advise the client that his best   
chance is to go to trial."  
  
Now, she smiled. She wanted to say something to redirect the   
conversation back to their after hours plans, but was interrupted.   
  
Srurgis Turner knocked then opened the door. "Is it safe to enter?" he   
asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Harm queried.  
  
"Well, you two have been kind of tense lately. I don't want to get   
caught in your crossfire."  
  
Mac swallowed hard and shot Harm a nervous glance. "Don't be   
ridiculous. Come in, Sturgis." She addressed him.   
  
"Actually, I can't stay. I just came to deliver a message."  
  
Harm and Mac both looked at him, expectantly.  
  
"The Admiral wants to see both of you in his office ASAP. That is, if   
you can quit arguing long enough."  
  
"Oh. This isn't an argument." Mac informed him. "Not yet."  
  
"Thanks, Sturgis." Harm replied.  
  
When he had left, Harm stood. "Let's see what he wants. Come with   
me, Mac."  
  
"That's what you always want, isn't it?"  
  
He couldn't believe she had said that. He just stared at her with an   
open mouth, as they moved toward the door.   
  
+++  
  
Admiral Chegwidden didn't look up from what he was reading when   
they entered. After they had come to attention, he spoke, "You have   
both investigated cases of sexual harassment before, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." They both answered.  
  
"Good, then I won't have to remind you about the Navy's no tolerance   
policy regarding this sensitive issue."   
  
"Sir, has there been an allegation?" Harm ventured.  
  
"Yes, Commander. An accusation came in from a female officer at the   
Navy's temporary outpost in the Philippines. She's accused her C.O,   
of improper and unwanted advances. "  
  
"The Philippines? Admiral, wouldn't that be handled by our Pacific   
office, rather than here in Washington?" Mac entered the   
conversation.  
  
"Normally, yes, Colonel. Now that we're at war, however, the   
resources in some of our field offices are stretched pretty thin, so we   
have to shift them around a little to keep things running smoothly."  
  
"What do you want us to do, Admiral?" Harm came to the point."  
  
"I want you to be thorough and discreet. We can't afford to let this   
thing snowball in the press. Nor can we afford to not have it taken   
care of quickly and fairly."  
  
"How would you like us to proceed, Sir? Do you have any details?"  
  
"Lieutenant Sheila Evers is currently serving as a procurement   
coordinator at our Philippine outpost. She's got an outstanding service   
record, and has been promoted on schedule. Her performance evals   
have been very good. Tiner is gathering all of that information now for   
you to review. While attending a training seminar in San Diego last   
week, she told a superior officer that her C.O. had sexually harassed   
her. Apparently her attempts to get it reported at her duty station had   
not been successful. "  
  
"Do you mean that somebody was covering it up?" Mac guessed.  
  
"I don't know, Colonel, but I want to know. Is that clear?"  
  
"Aye, Sir." She and Harm responded, automatically.  
  
"What do we know about the C.O.?" Harm asked.  
  
"Also an outstanding officer -- highly decorated. He's served in the   
Middle East." AJ continued.  
  
"Sir," Harm had to say it," maybe this Lt. Evers is just young and   
overwhelmed by being in a combat zone. She could be overreacting."  
  
AJ nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Mac conceded, "or maybe she was sexually harassed."  
  
Harm smiled at her, but had to continue with his point. "Mac, every   
woman in the military is not being victimized by the system and her   
officers."  
  
"She returned his smile, halfheartedly, "But, some of them are. Who's   
the commanding officer, Sir? We should find out more about him."  
  
"Let's see." The Admiral referred back to his notes. A Colonel Tom   
Lawson. Do you know him, Mac?"  
  
Mac's blood went cold. Of course she did know him from their brief   
encounter in Afghanistan and she knew that he was guilty as hell. He   
has sexually harassed her, then. She had reported it, but hadn't   
followed through on it. He had been transferred out, another officer   
had come in, their camp had come under attack, Harm had wanted to   
fall in love with her, Bud had been kidnapped; too much happened   
that superceded that concern in Afghanistan. But now, he'd done it   
again. She had another chance to stop him. If they had trouble finding   
evidence, and her recollection was that he didn't leave much of a trail,   
she might be a material witness who could help corroborate the   
charges in court. For that reason, she silently decided to keep her   
previous encounter with this Colonel Lawson to herself -- at least for   
now.  
  
Then she thought of Harm, the man that she loved so much -- far   
more than she had ever imagined that she was capable of loving   
anyone. He had never known about Lawson's advances toward her. If   
he had, he'd have gone ballistic. Harm would want to go after him,   
and it would blow their chances of catching him. They were only just   
beginning to build a life together; she couldn't risk that, or Harm's   
career. No, it was best all around if she just kept this to herself, for   
now.  
  
"I met him once, briefly, Sir." She told her C.O. " He was the officer I   
relieved in Afghanistan, but I don't really know anything about him."   
Well, it wasn't really a lie, she told herself. It was more like a strategic   
omission. She was making a decision using her initiative designed to   
put a particular battle plan into effect. At least that's what she told   
herself.  
  
"If their was an attempt to squash Lt. Ever reporting this, we don't   
know who might have been involved. So, we have a cover for you --   
just to make sure nobody interferes with your investigation."  
  
"Cover, Sir?" Harm asked, cautiously.  
  
"Yes. There have been some supplies missing in the procurement   
office there. From that have come some unsubstantiated allegations   
of misappropriation and smuggling. The base commander, General   
Earl Arthurs has approved you to come and investigate this, because   
it impacts the war effort. As far as everyone knows, that's why you're   
there. Look into that, but keep your other assignment in focus, as well.   
With the current world situation, we need a swift resolution to this.   
Investigate the allegations, and, if necessary, charge Colonel Lawson   
so that we can move on this."  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir." They chorused.   
  
"Tiner's making your travel arrangements. Be ready to leave at 1900."  
  
They were dismissed and headed out the door. Harm followed her   
back to her office and shut the door.   
  
"What are you smiling at?" she challenged him.  
  
"Just thinking how you're going to look on a tropical beach in a skimpy   
bikini."  
  
"Skimpy bikini? Beach? Harm, we're going to the Philippines to work,   
not for a vacation."  
  
"Maybe, we can make it a little bit of both." He replied, seductively.   
  
"We're investigating sexual harassment, I shouldn't even pack a   
bikini."  
  
"Okay, lose the bikini. Better still." He eyes her, suggestively.  
  
"You're hopeless!" she concluded, swatting him on the arm.  
  
"No, I have lots of hope." As he said it, he pinched her rear end, and   
then quickly drew his hand away.   
  
When she didn't move, he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
She pulled, abruptly away. "Not here." She admonished him.  
  
Then, let's go home. The Admiral will give us the rest of the day to   
pack; it's only a few hours until our flight."  
  
"You're on." She announced, with a sly, come hither smile.  
  
Their planning was interrupted by Tiner at the door. He gave them   
their travel itinerary and the background information for their   
investigation. "Oh, and Ma'am, Sir, the Admiral said to tell you that   
you can go home to pack whenever you're ready. He's already   
prepared Lt. Roberts to take over the Petty Officer Elswick case that   
you have coming up."  
  
"Thank you, Tiner." Harm acknowledged. "I think I will head out, then.   
Do you need a ride, Mac?"  
  
She looked at him strangely until she realized that Tiner was still in   
the room. "No thanks Harm. I'll see you at Andrews to catch the   
transport at 1900.  
  
+++  
  
LATER  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
He opened the door to admit her, then, immediately enveloped her in   
a huge embrace. Their kiss was passionate. They began to melt into   
each other.  
  
Mac's sensed were on total overload. When she could feel his body   
reacting, she pulled sharply away.   
  
"Sarah!" he pleaded, trying to kiss her neck.   
  
"We have one hour and twenty two minutes before our transport   
leaves Andrews. If we start this now, we'll never make it."  
  
"But, I need to be with you." He argued.  
  
"It's a long flight. We'll be together then." She said it, but she knew it   
wasn't what she wanted right now, either.  
  
"On a plane full of people?" he countered.  
  
"Are you saying that our being together is no good if we're not having   
sex?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then get your cute little six out in the car."  
  
He complied, but he reached to squeeze a generous breast on his   
way by her.  
  
Mac had to close her eyes and sigh heavily. How she craved this   
man's touch!  
  
===========================================  
  
1300 LOCAL  
US BASE, NEAR ZAMBOANGA  
BASILAN ISLAND, PHILIPPINES  
  
Harm and Mac arrived at the Base on Basilan Island, having been   
shuttled in from the capital, Manila. The place was humming. They   
were located in the south of the country with about six hundred and   
fifty troops who were expected to take part in training and advising the   
Philippine military in its fight against the extremist Abu Sayyaf Muslim   
militants who were suspected of having links to Al Qaeda.  
  
They disembarked and the wall of heat hit them. It had welcomed   
them in Manila but being back on the pressurized plane their bodies   
had readjusted. Now they faced the combined onslaught of heat and   
humidity that came with being six degrees north of the equator.   
  
They broke out into an instant sweat.  
  
A Second Lieutenant approached them.  
  
"Sir? Ma'am? I'm Lieutenant Matthew De Foe, your liaison. If you   
come with me General Arthurs will meet with you now."  
  
"Lead on." Harm acknowledged.  
  
They crossed the compound and entered the office of Brigadier   
General Earl Arthurs. They snapped to attention. "Sir, Lt. Colonel   
Sarah Mackenzie and Commander Rabb reporting!" Mac reported.  
  
"At ease." The General instructed, as he leaned back in his chair. He   
surveyed Mac "You the senior of the two?"  
  
"I am." Mac was surprised at the question.  
  
The General snorted and leaned forward. "The Department of Justice   
has prosecutors in London, Paris, Rome, Bogota and Mexico City, but   
has none in Asia. That being the case, you are the only legal recourse   
I have for a thousand miles." He looked at Harm. "Get the picture?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harm replied, and he didn't necessarily refer to the legal   
situation.  
  
"I am told that there are accusations of some smuggling of illegal   
arms, drugs and other contraband through the supply procurement   
area used for getting supplies for the ships, which dock here." He was   
still looking at Harm.  
  
Mac replied, "That is our understanding, Sir."  
  
"Do what you have to do." He instructed. "Dismissed."  
  
"Aye sir!" They snapped to and turned to leave.  
  
"Colonel." Arthurs called. Harm hung back. "Not you, Commander."   
  
Harm stepped out of the office but didn't leave.  
  
"Sir?" Mac returned to face the General.  
  
"I assume those oaks you wear are deserved and not obtained by   
other means." He said.  
  
"If you wish, Sir, you may assess my file." She offered.  
  
"Not necessary. I am the ranking officer here and YOU WILL show me   
your metal eventually and you will either prove or return ASAP to   
JAG. Are we clear?"  
  
"Understood, Sir." She replied.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, Sir"  
  
+++  
  
As she stepped out of the office Harm pounced. "What was that   
about?"  
  
"The rules of engagement." She said and walked away.  
  
Harm watched her retreating form in wonder. This woman he had   
fallen in love with never ceased to amaze him.  
  
======================================  
  
1435 LOCAL  
INVESTIGATION ROOM  
  
The duo was assigned a room to work out of and they were soon   
deep into the investigation. Keeping to the cover story of the   
smuggling they probed for information on Colonel Tom Lawson.  
  
They finally got to Lt. Shelia Evers.  
  
The interview hadn't got far when the Lieutenant changed the topic.   
"Sir, Ma'am, with all due respect, I thought you were here on the   
sexual harassment charge."  
  
Mac put her pen down. "Enlighten us, Lieutenant."  
  
The woman took a deep breath. "I work in the supply procurement   
area with Colonel Lawson: he's my CO. Last month while on duty, the   
Colonel groped me as a prelude to propositioning me."  
  
"This is a serious accusation, Lieutenant." Harm said.  
  
"I know, Sir."  
  
"You said as a prelude to propositioning you. Did he say anything?"   
Mac asked.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am, he said that ***"Out here in the middle of nowhere   
where the enemy is crawling up our asses, we all have to take care of   
each other. I think you and I could help each other a lot.*** I tried to   
make him understand that this was not appropriate behavior, but he   
took it as a joke and informed me that he regarded my resistance as   
foreplay."  
  
Mac went cold. The recollection could have been a replay of her   
encounter with the man.  
  
"You seem to remember in a very detailed manner." Harm challenged.  
  
"Photographic memory, Sir." She explained. "Besides, a woman   
doesn't easily forget being blatantly intimidated and disrespected like   
that."   
  
Mac took control of herself. She tried to speak but her voice cracked.   
She coughed to clear it then asked "Why didn't you report it before   
now?"  
  
"I did, Ma'am! To General Arthurs! When I realized that nothing would   
happen, I contacted my Congresswoman. Have you met the General,   
Ma'am?"  
  
Mac nodded. She knew what Evers was hinting at.  
  
"The General is not …" Evers groped for a word that would not get her   
court-martialed "… is not..."  
  
Mac took pity on her. "It's ok, Lieutenant, we know."   
  
The woman sighed in relief. "So you'll investigate?"  
  
"Well we are not here for that." Harm lied "But we'll see what we can   
do."  
  
The reply didn't go too well with Lieutenant Sheila Evers but it was   
more than she had when she had first walked in. "Thank you."   
  
"Dismissed." Mac said.  
  
"Aye!"  
  
===========================================  
  
1906 LOCAL  
OUTSIDE MAC'S QUARTER'S  
  
After five hours of interviews all Mac wanted to do was hit the sack.   
She left Harm finishing up the notes and headed for her quarters.   
After a shower and a few hours sleep, she figured she'd feel human   
again, so she arranged to meet him for dinner.  
  
"Well! Well! Well! What have we here?"   
  
Mac heard the familiar voice of Colonel Tom Lawson. Even after all   
this time, she'd know it anywhere. Lt Evers had been right, a woman   
doesn't forget that sort of experience easily. She turned to face him.   
"Evening Colonel."  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" he leered. He couldn't help himself it   
was automatic.  
  
"May I help you sir?" she replied.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way." He said.  
  
"Did you have something in mind sir?" she tried to remain calm.   
[Surely he isn't going to blatantly proposition me?] She thought.  
  
"Oh, yes." He assured her. "But it can wait." He changed tactic   
"Welcome to the Philippines, where the war front has moved to and   
the locals don't want us."  
  
"Something I should know, Sir?" Mac was all formality.  
  
"Eventually." He leaned on a nearby post. "I hear an investigation   
brings you here to my neck of the woods?"  
  
She fed him the party line.  
  
"Mmmm. Interesting. When you have some free time I'd like for us to   
socialize a bit. We didn't have much time last time." He offered.  
  
"If memory serves, Sir, the last time I had to defend myself quite   
firmly." They obviously had different interpretations of the incident.  
  
"You're a beautiful woman and I lost my head. I assure you that that is   
not who I am. I wish to apologize and make amends. Although   
nothing happened." He replied. "Give me the benefit of the doubt and   
you'll see you'll owe me an apology, Colonel, for your suspicions."   
Lawson told her.  
  
"If I find that I was wrong, I'll give you one." Mac promised. "If I find   
that I am right, I'll give you something entirely different. Am I clear?"  
  
"Crystal" He grinned her. "Night, Colonel." He sauntered off.  
  
Mac turned and continued to her quarters.  
  
===========================================  
  
1035 LOCAL  
INVESTIGATION ROOM  
  
"I still don't see why we can't just come out and say we are   
investigating Lawson." Mac grumbled.  
  
Harm sighed. Mac, the marine, at times was too much for this Navy   
boy to handle. "Mac, the man's a senior officer with a lot to lose, he   
might try to interfere with the investigation. Not to mention that he   
might try to cover things up or intimidate the victim -- or victims. I can't   
believe that is happened only to Lt. Evers. There has to be more.   
Also, he may try to coerce potential witnesses."  
  
Mac remained silent but Harm knew her. "Mac? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied innocently.  
  
His eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"Nothing." She repeated. She looked at the witness list. "We'd better   
continue with the interviews."  
  
He shook a finger at her. "You're up to something."  
  
She gave him an exasperated look.  
  
"All right, all right." He teased "… I'll find out sooner or later. Who's   
next?"  
  
===========================================  
  
2020 LOCAL  
INVESTIGATION ROOM  
  
It had been a long day and Mac was tired. Harm had gone off   
somewhere. She had no idea where. She stretched out and idly   
compared the conditions in the Philippines to that of Afghanistan. Her   
thoughts were interrupted…  
  
Second Lieutenant De Foe walked in. "Evening, Ma'am, have you   
seen Commander Rabb?"  
  
"Nope." She replied. He looked putout. "There a problem,   
Lieutenant?"  
  
"I don't know, Ma'am. The General asked for the Commander." He   
replied.  
  
"Maybe I can help." She volunteered.  
  
"I don't know, Ma'am. The General asked for the Commander." He   
repeated.  
  
She signed. "Well, he's not here and all you've got is me."  
  
"I don't know, Ma'am. The General asked for …"  
  
"…. the commander." She finished. Mac stood. "Lieutenant. Let's go   
see what the General needs."  
  
"Aye, Ma'am" he still looked doubtful.  
  
+++  
  
2031 LOCAL  
GENERAL ARTHURS' OFFICE  
  
Having gotten over the disappointment of not getting the Commander,   
General Arthurs' reluctantly settled for Mac.  
  
"I need a JAG." He grumbled.  
  
"You got one, Sir." Mac was irritated but maintained her poker face.  
  
"Abu Sayyaf has had an American missionary couple and a Philippine   
nurse hostage for the past eight months in their remote jungle camps.   
Intelligence thinks they have found the camp." Arthurs' revealed.  
  
Mac made no comment.  
  
"I'm about to send in one hundred and sixty Special Force Troops to   
effect a rescue. They are deployed here on the island for the counter-  
terrorism exercises. They have with them the sophisticated equipment   
needed, including night vision goggles and unmanned spy planes to   
help pinpoint just such rebel hideouts."  
  
Still Mac made no comment.  
  
"Are you aware of the legalese regarding troop movement here?" He   
asked.  
  
Now she spoke. "According to the Philippine constitution, overseas   
troops are not allowed to enter into combat on Philippine soil unless   
under a formal treaty. These exercises are ostensibly to provide   
training to Philippine troops in their campaign to root out the Abu   
Sayyaf fighters, not to extend the war front."  
  
"You see the problem." The General grumbled.  
  
She did. "Have we been asked to assist in this maneuver, Sir?" Mac   
needed a loophole.  
  
"Only informally, by my counterpart." His regard for her was changing.  
  
Mac's brain raced. "Sir what are the odds of a training exercise taking   
place at 2300 tonight and the session coming across an Abu Sayyaf   
camp?"  
  
He grinned. "I'd say damned high!" he jabbed his intercom. "Get me   
Colonel Jackson ASAP!" he turned to Mac. "Thank you, Colonel."  
  
"You're welcome. That all, Sir?"  
  
"Not by a long shot." He replied.  
  
Jackson walked in. "You sent for me, Sir?"  
  
"Yes you and the Lt. Colonel here are going to be running a training   
exercise at 2300 tonight at these coordinates." He began pointing to   
the maps on the wall as he briefed them.   
  
===========================================  
  
2347 LOCAL  
ISLAND OF JOLO  
  
Mac had made a mad dash to her quarters to get squared away for   
the mission. She had looked for Harm but he was still nowhere to be   
found. So she had left without briefing him.  
  
Since they had begun their romantic relationship, a little over a month   
ago, they had had the "if I don't come back from a dangerous   
assignment" talk several times. After all, they were military officers in   
a time of war. But still, she would have liked to have seen him, even   
briefly, before she left. It was incredible to her just how much strength   
she drew from this man.   
  
Now here she was in the sweltering jungles of the Philippines about to   
effect what was an illegal mission, under the guise of training. Her six   
was on the line. [Why else do you think the grizzly sent you?] She   
thought. She slapped her neck. The place was a hive of activity:   
mosquitoes, crickets and frogs, to name a few, sang the song of the   
night. Her clothes stuck to her both from the humidity of the jungle   
and her own sweat.  
  
She wiped her brow. As the Judge Advocate on site, it still rested with   
her to authorize the target.  
  
"Goldilocks, this is Papa Bear, do you read?" The voice of the   
advance team came through on the handheld radio.  
  
[Who thinks of these code names?] Mac wondered as she listed to the   
conversation.  
  
"Goldilocks here go ahead Papa Bear." Colonel Jackson replied   
softly.  
  
"The porridge is cold. Do you read … I repeat the porridge is cold."   
The soldier reported.  
  
"Copy that. Return to the den, Papa Bear. Out." Jackson turned and   
cursed. "Sorry." He apologized to Mac.  
  
"No need. I've used them myself when needed. Great stress   
relievers." She grinned with him. "I take it that the hostages are no   
longer where expected."   
  
He nodded. "Mission aborted."   
  
The team regrouped and returned to base with no encounters with the   
Abu Sayyaf.  
  
===========================================  
  
NEXT DAY - 0800 LOCAL   
MAC'S QUARTER'S  
  
Mac groaned as the continuous pounding on her door finally woke her   
up. She fell out of the bed and groped her way to the door. She flung   
it open to find Harm about to start another round of banging on the   
door.  
  
"Damn it, Harm." She growled.  
  
"Where the HELL have you been!" He demanded as he strode past   
her and entered the room.  
  
"Welcome" She snarled as she closed the door after him. "Did it ever   
occur to you to ask the General?"  
  
That gave him pause. "The General? I thought…"  
  
She was out of her fog by now. "Thought what!" her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Nothing." He backed down. He caught her outfit. "Mac why are you   
in BDUs and your face… you were on a mission!"  
  
She nodded. "I looked for you, but didn't have time to search or leave   
a message. It was gear up and get out. I just got back."  
  
He had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry."  
  
"For what? For disappearing with out a clue? Sorry for waking me up?   
Sorry for what, Harm?" she challenged.  
  
"For everything. Look I'll leave you to get some zzs and I'll see you   
later." He proposed.  
  
Too tired and grubby to argue she nodded.  
  
Harm turned to leave, but, then thought better of it and bent to kiss the   
top of her head; first.   
  
She appreciated the gesture. She'd of liked better to have him come   
to bed and hold her, but still, this simple act comforted her greatly.  
  
===========================================  
  
1309 LOCAL  
MESS HALL  
  
She'd slept, bathed and changed into clean clothes. That was Mac's   
definition of human. It was missing one more component, however –   
food. She headed for the mess hall; once fed she'd be ready to do   
battle with the world.  
  
The line was not as long as it could have been, but it wasn't short   
either. She grabbed a tray and the necessaries and joined the queue   
and chatted with the persons on the line as her eyes wandered   
around. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, her eyes just   
drifted around noting empty seats as possible spaces to have lunch,   
when her eyes fell on a couple. She stared.  
  
Harm was seated with Lt. Evers, seated rather closely, Mac noted.   
Suddenly he flashed his flyboy grin at the woman who laughed at   
whatever it was he had said. Mac couldn't help herself; it was   
compelling watching her man flirt outlandishly with the young woman.   
She hadn't realized that they had become friends. In an instant, she   
wondered where Harm had been the previous day when she'd looked   
for him before her jungle mission, and why he hadn't looked for her   
until this morning. Could he have been with the young Lieutenant?   
She was very attractive.   
  
The line moved along and Mac automatically moved with it, but she   
continued to watch as though it were the cliffhanger to a soap opera.   
When he suddenly shifted position and placed his arm over the back   
of the woman's chair; she closed her eyes. When she opened them   
the line had moved along and it was now her turn to be served.  
  
Once done, Mac tuned to pick a spot to sit – preferably away from the   
unfolding interaction. Of course her eyes went automatically to the   
duo. The Lieutenant was now completely under Harm's spell.  
  
She hesitated, not sure where to sit, when suddenly….  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie!" Colonel Jackson called.  
  
She turned towards the voice but in her peripheral vision, she saw   
Harm's head snap up.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, come join us!" Jackson invited.  
  
She joined the Colonel and a number of the team from the mission   
and sat with her back to Harm.   
  
As groups do at the lunch table, they chatted about nothing in   
particular until Jackson suddenly said. "Mac I'm having a birthday   
bar-b-que on Sunday. Anyone told you about it?"  
  
"I'm afraid the conversations I've been having with the folks round   
here don't lend themselves to bar-b-ques." She smiled.  
  
The group chucked. "It's the Colonel's birthday." Captain Phillips said.  
  
"Any excuse to let the hair down." Jackson explained. "So consider   
yourself and Rabb invited. Phillips here will show you the way."  
  
She nodded "Thank you. Do we bring anything?"  
  
"EMPTY STOMACHS!" The entire table chanted as one. The mess   
hall burst into laughter as the chorus could only be about one thing.  
  
Mac's smile deepened. JAG would always have a place in her heart   
but there was something to be said for field assignments.   
  
If asked what she had had for lunch she could honestly say that it   
tasted like cardboard. She'd completely lost her appetite but had   
eaten anyway.  
  
She really tried not to watch Harm with the young Lieutenant during   
lunch, but she couldn't help stealing an occasional glance. After a   
while, they got up and left together, laughing and talking. They were   
obviously enjoying each other's company. Mac could not blame Lt.   
Evers. Harm was the most interesting and exciting man in the world --   
and so damn good looking.   
  
+++  
  
Later that afternoon, Harm showed up while she was in their   
temporary office going over all the official statements they had   
collected, he sat down across the table from her. "Anything jump out   
at you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Lawson seems careful about going just so far. He propositions   
women, but always uses language that, when repeated, could be   
interpreted a number of ways. The victims know exactly what he   
means, but the words aren't entirely damning."  
  
"Clever bastard." Harm concluded.  
  
"Yeah, he is." She rubbed her sore neck and stretched a little.   
  
Harm stood and moved behind her to massage her shoulders, then   
leaned down to kiss her neck.  
  
Mac pulled away, as though she had been burned. Standing, she   
walked away from him.   
  
"What's wrong?" he ventured.  
  
"Harm, where were you last night when I looked for you before the   
mission?"  
  
"Doing research, why?"  
  
"Was Lt. Evers helping you with your research?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, she was. How did you know?"  
  
"I didn't know that the two of you had become so close."  
  
"I wouldn't say close, really."  
  
"Give it up, Harm. I saw the two of you in the mess hall. It was all you   
could do to keep your hands off her; and she was swooning."  
  
"Oh, God!" Harm exclaimed. He moved toward her, trying to put his   
arms round her, but she resisted.   
  
"Don't touch me!" she spat.  
  
"Sarah, surely you don't think…. Baby, let me tell you what   
happened." He couldn't believe she was jealous -- over this.  
  
"I don't need details. I think I can imagine what happened." The ire in   
her voice was scathing, Hadn't he all but admitted to being with this   
woman? She couldn't believe it. Her whole world was crumbling. She   
had known all along that it was just too good to really be true. It was   
just that she had allowed herself to think that this relationship with   
Harm might be the real thing. She'd been naïve and had let her guard   
down. Still it hurt. How could he!  
  
She stormed out of the room, leaving him bewildered.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
MAC'S QUARTERS  
  
She knew it was Harm, but she opened the door anyway. He crossed   
the threshold into the room, closing the door behind him. One glance   
at her beautiful face showed that she had been crying. It broke his   
heart. He would rather die than hurt her.   
  
His hand moved to gently touch her shoulder. "Sweetheart, let's talk."  
  
Mac was calmer this time. "There's really nothing to talk about, Harm."  
  
"It's not what you think, Sarah. Please let me explain."  
  
She turned away from him and sobbed. "I don't think I can see you   
right now. Please leave."  
  
Harm wanted to protest, but felt her pain, so he didn't. Instead, he   
said, "We will discuss this later. I love you." And left.  
  
She stared at the door. How could he do something like this then say   
he loved her? He really did not care -- that's what hurt the most.  
  
+++  
  
LATER  
MESS HALL  
  
Harm looked for her at dinner but didn't see her. He waited around   
after he had eaten in case she came at the later seating. But Mac did   
not come. Now, he was worried. His marine never missed a meal.  
  
He went back by her quarters, but no one was there. Tomorrow they   
were scheduled for an early start for interviewing more personnel.   
He'd turn in, get a good night's sleep and be here to pick her up first   
thing.   
  
Try as he might, though, sleep did not come easy on this night. Had   
he blown the only really important relationship of his life over a stupid   
misunderstanding? No, he'd just have to make her listen to the truth   
about what had happened.  
  
===========================================  
  
MAC'S QUARTERS  
BEFORE DAWN  
  
A hazy fog hovered over Sarah Mackenzie as she slowly wakened to   
a pounding in her head. Or…no, it was at the door. Checking the   
bedside clock against her internal timekeeper, she wondered who in   
the hell would be waking her up at 4:30 in the morning. It could have   
something to do with the case, so she got up and trudged to the door.   
  
It was Harm. She had been dreaming about him, and it was a   
disappointment to wake without his arms around her. But then… it all   
came flooding back --Lt. Evers, everything.  
  
"Damn it, Harm, it's the middle of the night."  
  
He didn't really wait to be asked before coming in. "It's almost   
morning, and I couldn't sleep without you."  
  
"I'm surprised someone else wasn't there to take my place."  
  
"There could never be anyone else in my life. You know that, Mac.   
This has been the most miserable night I can ever remember. We   
have got to straighten this out."  
  
"I'm too tired to play games with you." She yawned. "I just want to   
know one thing. Do you love her?"  
  
"Who? No. I don't love anybody except you. And I miss you, Sarah."  
  
"What about Lt. Evers?"  
  
"I don't think she made up the allegations against Lawson."  
  
"Of course she didn't. Did you think she did?"  
  
"I had some doubts. We couldn't find any other female personnel who   
had supporting stories, so I investigated how Evers would respond to   
male attention."  
  
"How?" she was beginning to wake up now.  
  
"I gave her some unsolicited attention. She was a little flirty, but she   
did not respond dramatically like someone who was looking for   
somebody to accuse."  
  
"That's what you were doing with her in the mess hall yesterday!" a   
light was coming on, now.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe you were jealous."  
  
"You could have let me in on the plan."  
  
"And I should have. I'm sorry. There wasn't really time. I felt like it was   
the right time to do it if I was going to find out anything."  
  
She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I overreacted and didn't let you   
explain."  
  
"It surprised me. I thought our relationship was more secure. I thought   
you knew how much I love you." With this, he moved closer to drape   
his arms lovingly around her.   
  
She circled her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. It was full   
of passion and meaning. Her world began to rebuild around her. How   
could she have doubted him?  
  
His hands roamed up and down her back as he pulled her close.   
  
The kiss ended only because they were forced to breath. She took his   
hand and led him toward the bed.   
  
"Baby, it's almost time for work." It was a hollow protest on his part.  
  
"Just hold me for a few minutes." Mac asked. He willingly complied.   
"So, you think Lawson is guilty, them?" she asked.  
  
"I do, but I'd feel more confident about it, if we had another woman   
who could provide supportive testimony about his behavior."  
  
"We do."  
  
"Hunh? Who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Lawson came on to you, just in the few days we've been here?"  
  
"Yeah, and in Afghanistan too."   
  
She felt Harm's muscles tense. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to go off half cocked and get yourself in   
trouble."  
  
"I'm fully cocked." He pulled her closer. "I'm going to kill the S.O.B, but   
I'm fully in control of myself."  
  
Mac's hand on Harm's shoulder restrained him. "You're not going to   
kill him. We're going to nail his sorry ass to the wall."  
  
"How?"  
  
They spent the next hour or so talking. Mac reported to Harm about   
her encounters with Lawson, including how she had defended herself.   
Then, together they hatched a scheme, which would allow Lawson to   
incriminate himself, and prevent him from victimizing any other   
women. As they lay on her bed, holding each other; they   
rehabilitated their relationship, confessed their love and put the   
finishing touches on their investigation.  
  
They were a little late for their first meeting, but the world was back in   
an even kilter.  
  
===========================================  
  
SUNDAY – 1325 LOCAL  
COLONEL'S BAR-B-QUE  
  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
It looked like the entire base was on hand. It really was an   
opportunity to relax. Harm and Mac could not only hear the music but   
as they approached they could also feel it.  
  
They rounded the corner, entered the yard and were immediately   
spotted.  
  
Hey baby baby hey baby baby hey  
Girls' say girls' say  
Hey baby baby hey baby baby hey  
  
"Colonel! Commander!" Captain Phillips greeted them over the   
pounding music.  
  
"It's a Sunday bar-b-que call me Mac." She replied.  
  
"By all means, Ma'am!" Phillips accepted "Dance with me, Ma'am?"  
  
Having had a similar struggle with Bud and Harriet, Mac gave up while   
she was ahead. "Lead the way!"  
  
Harm was happy to stay put. He spied Lt. Evers and prayed to all   
Gods known and unknown that the woman kept her distance. So far   
at least one God was listening. Two beers and twenty minutes later   
he was still at the same spot watching Mac this time in a conga line.   
Watching the movements of her incredible body was something he   
could sure get used to.  
  
Tonight I'ma give it to you, throw it to you   
I want you to come prepared, ohhh yeah (oh yes)   
Boy it's been a long time, a crazy long time   
And I don't want no minute man, and that's real   
Give it to me some more  
  
Suddenly the line swerved, and as Mac went by she grabbed him, and   
just like that he was on the dance floor. Her hand on his arm had felt   
natural, but it was when it slid down to grab his butt that he had been   
excited into the motion of the dance. This overly familiar gesture was   
part of their purpose in being here, but it still turned him on.   
  
"Hey!" The rambunctious group greeted the new addition.  
  
As the song died down the chef, who happened to look a lot like   
Colonel Jackson, shouted, "Come and get it!"  
  
In a move worthy of any branch of the military the conga line never   
broke formation. The long snake of humans moved as one and   
formed a line at the food counter. Harm held firmly to Mac's waist until   
it was time to take his plate. She smiled seductively over her shoulder.   
  
+++  
  
Armed with a sample of everything that was being offered, whether   
recognizable on not, Harm and Mac headed for the shade of a tree to   
tuck in.  
  
"Did you spot him?" Mac asked in a muffled voice.  
  
"Don't speak with your mouth full." Harm teased, "Yes. He hasn't   
taken his eyes off you for a moment. Well maybe a moment… but he   
has been watching."  
  
Mac swallowed and retorted. "Funny Rabb." He shrugged his   
shoulders and stuck the fork with food into his mouth. "I suppose that   
it is safe to say that Colonel Tom Lawson is hooked. We just need to   
reel him in."  
  
His mouth full Harm nodded his agreement.  
  
"Glad you agree." She said. "Now all I need to do is enjoy myself."  
  
"… because so far it has been all work." Harm said mockingly.   
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh eloquent Colonel. Eloquent." He replied. "Stick that out at me   
again and be prepared for the consequences."  
  
She waived her coke bottle at him before she drank from it.   
"Promises, promises."  
  
As the day proceeded, they stayed close together. They danced and   
held hands and touched, all as though they were trying to be very   
discreet. This show was only intended for an audience of one. Harm   
even stole a few well-planned kisses.   
  
===========================================  
  
SUNDAY – 2213 LOCAL  
MAC'S QUARTER'S  
  
It had been an exhausting day, if not thoroughly enjoyable. It was now   
time to execute the game plan. The partners sat in Mac's room. "I   
can't believe that he followed us back." Mac said.  
  
"What's this we thing?" Harm replied, "It's you he followed."  
  
She stood. "I'm going to bed."   
  
He remained seated as she headed for the bathroom. When she   
emerged in t-shirt and shorts he was still rooted to the spot. "Harm?   
You ok?"  
  
"I don't know what to do. Now that we are actually executing the plan,   
do I stay in the chair or on the bed?"  
  
She burst out laughing.  
  
He glared at her. "Something funny, Mac?"  
  
She walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "The moment I lie in   
that bed and fall asleep can you really resist?"  
  
He gulped. "Point, Counselor."  
  
Draping her arms loosely around his neck, she continued to whisper   
"and so?"  
  
He looked her in the eye. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"  
  
"Not in a long time. I suggest you have much making up to do." She   
moved to the bed. "I'm going to bed. Do what comes naturally to   
you."  
  
"Oh, now you asked for it!" He warned.  
  
"Promises, promises." She replied.  
  
He didn't come to bed immediately. She wondered for a moment if,   
perhaps, he might not join her at all. Just as she began to relax and   
drift toward sleep, however, she felt his strong arms circle her and his   
powerful hands begin to roam over her body.   
  
===========================================  
  
MONDAY - 2109 LOCAL  
MAC'S QUARTERS  
  
There was a knock on Mac's door.   
  
"Who is it?" She called. She had just left Harm so unless he'd   
forgotten something it couldn't be him.   
  
"Tom Lawson." The voice said through the door.  
  
"Just a minute." She called. She paused long enough to switch the   
surveillance equipment on and then headed for the door.   
  
"May I come in?" He asked.  
  
She swung the door open for him to enter. "May I help you, Colonel?"  
  
"Always, and please, it's Tom. It's Mac, right?"  
  
She repeated her question.  
  
"I came about that date you promised me." He explained.  
  
"First, I promised no such thing and second, it's late." She pointed put.  
  
He moved towards her and she moved away. "Is there nothing I can   
do to change your opinion of me?"  
  
"Why is it so important to you?" she enquired.  
  
"I keep saying this: you are beautiful and smart – an irresistible   
combination."   
  
"So you keep saying."  
  
"Looks like Rabb thinks so too." He said.  
  
"You lost me."   
  
"I don't think so. I know you gave Rabb some, so what's wrong with   
me?" he demanded.  
  
"Colonel…"  
  
"Tom" he corrected.  
  
She didn't skip a beat. "… are you suggesting …"  
  
"Don't give me that!" He snapped. "You think I don't know that Rabb   
bedded you last night! What I want to know is why you won't put out   
for me!"  
  
"Colonel! I will have you know that the who, what, where, when, why   
and how of my sexual life is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! NOW GET   
THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
+++  
  
It had been a long day of continued investigations. Harm had dropped   
Mac off at her room and had wandered aimlessly around. Tom   
Lawson, so far, hadn't approached Mac, despite their show the day   
before. But he had other things on his mind. He loved Mac but, as   
usual, he had messed up and he had come so close to loosing her   
that he dared not breath. He needed for her to believe that she was   
the only one for him, but how?  
  
Coming up with no strategy, he eventually he returned to his quarters.  
  
He opened the door and heard the equipment recording. That meant   
only one thing -- that Tom Lawson was in Mac's room! He groaned.   
Mac was dealing with the slime ball and he was nowhere near as   
backup. He switched the monitor on.  
  
The sound of Mac's voice ricocheted throughout his room "…NOW   
GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
Harm watched as Lawson reached for Mac. That was all he needed.   
  
+++  
  
Lawson reached for Mac. "I don't think so. Mac. If you can give it to a   
Commander, I figure you can give it to a Colonel. After all, I'm higher   
up on the food chain."  
  
She dodged his reach. How could this man have gone through the   
ranks and not get caught? She could not believe the unfolding scene.  
  
He moved forward again, and this time she was caught as her back   
came up against the bedroom wall. He tried to kiss her. She   
struggled to avoid him.  
  
Suddenly, the door crashed open as two burley MPs rampaged in with   
Harm following close behind.  
  
"Get this man off me and arrest him!" Mac roared.  
  
"Aye, Ma'am!"  
  
As Lawson struggled in the embrace of the two security officers he   
scanned her. "All you had to say was 'no.' "  
  
Harm snorted.  
  
"If you remember, I told you once that if I found that I was wrong about   
you that I'd give you an apology." Mac reminded him "But if I found   
that I was right about you, that I'd give you something entirely   
different. Well, here it is. Colonel Tom Lawson you are under arrest. I   
am charging you with one count of assault and two counts of conduct   
unbecoming an officer and a gentleman. And that is to start. Get   
yourself a good lawyer."  
  
"Get him out of here." Harm ordered.  
  
After the men had gone Harm spoke to her. "You ok?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm also charging the General with dereliction of duty   
for not reporting Lt. Evers' complaint."   
  
"Remind me not to get into your sights when you are mad." Harm   
said.  
  
"Oh, but you are in my sights, Commander." She stated.  
  
He gulped. "Mac..."  
  
"Harm, it's been a long night and I'm tired. Goodnight."  
  
"But Mac…" he began.  
  
"Remember to turn off the surveillance tape when you get back to   
your room." She said. He paled. He'd forgotten that they were being   
recorded.  
  
As she put him out she spotted the door. "Damn it! My door is broke I   
need a new room."  
  
Harm quickly went next door to shut off the taping equipment. Then,   
he returned, entering through the damaged doorway. "You can't stay   
here, without even a door." He commented.   
  
"You have something else in mind?" she smiled seductively.  
  
"Come to my room, Let me take care of you tonight."  
  
Without responding, she let him lead her to his quarters. "I am tired."   
She reminded him.  
  
He sat her on the edge of the bed, and then moved behind her to   
massage her neck and shoulders. She sighed.   
  
They gave in to the mutual feelings of desire and passion that   
overwhelmed them. Afterward, they lay securely together, reveling in   
the sheer joy of each other.   
  
===========================================  
  
1345 LOCAL  
INVESTIGATION ROOM  
  
Harm and Mac were clearing up the paper work on the case when Lt.   
Evers walked in.  
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Come in, Lieutenant." Harm waived her in with his best flyboy grin.   
Mac grimaced.  
  
"I told you, its Shelia." She smiled, but it dropped when she spotted   
Mac. "I just wanted to thank you for believing in me."  
  
"You are welcome, Lieutenant." Harm replied emphasizing the rank.  
  
Mac was remaining silent.  
  
"I didn't expect for the General to be caught up in this as well."  
  
"The General's feelings toward women in the military should have had   
no bearing on how he handled your complaint. Let that be a lesson to   
you." Harm explained.  
  
"Yes, Sir." She was sober. "I heard that you are throwing the book at   
Colonel Lawson."  
  
He glanced at Mac. This was getting awkward. There were three   
people in the room and it was obvious that one was abstaining from   
the conversation.   
  
Harm listed off the charges. "We are charging him with: Solicitation,   
Attempted Rape, Assault, Conduct unbecoming an officer and a   
gentleman and a variety of General Articles including: False swearing;   
Obstructing justice; Wrongful interference with an adverse   
administrative proceeding and anything else the Judge Advocate   
General may feel needs adding."   
  
"Wow!" she was impressed. "Will you prosecute, Sir?"  
  
"I don't know." He replied. The lack of participation by Mac was   
beginning to affect him. "We're busy here, Lieutenant. That'll be all."  
  
"Sorry, Sir. Aye, Sir. Ma'am."  
  
Mac nodded.  
  
"What was that about!" Harm demanded as soon as he calculated   
Evers could not hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't say one word!" He accused.  
  
"One was not needed." She pointed out.  
  
"Ah hah." He said.  
  
"You finish packing. I'm going to confirm our flight arrangements." she   
said and waltzed out of the room leaving him standing alone among   
the boxes of evidence.  
  
"Is this how it's going to be?" he asked himself.  
  
===========================================  
  
0810 LOCAL  
JAG HQ  
  
The team had reported in to Admiral AJ Chedwiggen and they now   
sat waiting for their CO to finish with his yeoman.  
  
The Admiral was finally done and focused on his senior team. "That   
was some piece of work, People." He leaned back in his chair. "Not to   
mention the unorthodox manner in which the case played out."  
  
Harm fought the urge to squirm "Well, Sir, it finally came down to   
fighting fire with fire. There seemed to be no other way than to   
provoke the Colonel."  
  
"With spectacular results!" AJ grinned. "It was ingenious, People.   
Confront the perpetrator with the thing that stresses him the most!   
Colonel, I realize that you are a formidable opponent in the court   
room, but it seems the Marines have a secret weapon in you."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." She smiled. "It did take two to tango."  
  
"Glad you noticed." Harm said.  
  
"Well, I would have preferred the Marines." She said.   
  
"Navy not good enough?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'd like to hear that answer, Colonel." AJ piped.  
  
She shrugged "They get there in the end."  
  
Harm pointed at her. "I was there for you!"  
  
"Eventually." She pointed out.  
  
AJ shook his head "You're a hard woman, Colonel." He wrapped up   
the session. "Welcome back, People. There is much work awaiting   
you, not the least of which will be the court martial of Colonel Lawson.   
But there is time for that."  
  
"Aye, Sir." Harm said.  
  
"Good to back, Sir." Mac said.  
  
AJ nodded. "Good to have you all back. Dismissed."  
  
===========================================  
  
2010 LOCAL   
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
Harm watched as Mac stirred a pot on the stove. "Dinner will be ready   
very shortly." She announced.  
  
Good," he replied, "I'm starving."  
  
Harm, do you think the Admiral suspected anything… about us, I   
mean?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. We've always worked well together. Why would   
he think anything had changed?"  
  
"But, it has changed." She commented. With that, she moved close to   
him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.   
  
"For the better, I hope?" he finally replied.   
  
"I think so." She concurred. "I still like working with you."  
  
Mac led her partner and lover toward the living room couch. Harm,   
ever mindful of what was going on around him, turned off the stove   
and followed, obediently. They cuddled for a while, and then   
continued making dinner.   
  
While they ate, they discussed the case they had just returned from.   
  
He was amused. "Are you telling me that you would have done it the   
same way, even if I hadn't been there? You'd have pretended to be   
with some other guy to make Lawson jealous?"  
  
"If you weren't there, I might have been with some other guy?"  
  
"So, my being thee wasn't important to you?"  
  
"Oh, Harm, of course it was. I loved that we could work together and   
really accomplish something, no matter what was going on in our   
personal lives."  
  
"Now that we are so close, we'll be an unbeatable team." He offered.  
  
"We were always an unbeatable team."  
  
"But life is better now.' He concluded.   
  
She nodded, and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.   
  
"Do you think our relationship will ever cause us problems working   
together?" she thought out loud.  
  
"It could, but it doesn't have to." He decided. "We can make this work   
to our advantage, Sarah."  
  
She smiled at him, but she wondered if it was true. Could their   
romance really help their work? Or was it destined to always present a   
problem for them?  
  
They watched television and held each other for most of the evening.  
  
+++  
  
Several hours later, Harm carefully extricated himself from her   
embrace and stood.  
  
"Where are going?" she wanted to know.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Jenkins appeal is number one on the court docket tomorrow,   
and I really need to see my client before the hearing. That means a   
very early morning for me. I don't want to wake you that early; you're   
too tired and you really need your sleep. So, it's best all around if I just   
stay at my place tonight."  
  
"I don't sleep well without you anymore." As she said it, she stood and   
circled her arms around his waist.   
  
"I know, Baby; me either. But we're both wiped out from this   
Philippines trip. I think it best if we try. I'll see you tomorrow at the   
office though, right?  
  
"You better."  
  
"Buy you lunch after I finish in court?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
She kissed him with intensity and passion that almost made him   
change his mind. But after he had left, and she was getting ready for   
bed, she thought that this night apart might be good for them. She   
couldn't explain to herself exactly what it was, but something about   
their relationship had begun to feel strange.  
  
Once in bed, sleep eluded her. She kept seeing Harm in her mind, but   
not with her. Was this just moving too fast between them? They had   
waited six years to deal with their feelings, and then all of a sudden   
they were in this relationship. There was no thought, no planning --   
just bam! It seemed good, but maybe it wasn't really working out. She   
tried to stop this thinking. The time in the Philippines on such an   
emotionally charged case had taken too great a toll on her. She didn't   
really mean these doubts.   
  
She got up and walked around the apartment, then headed back to   
bed. Almost immediately the thoughts were back. After all, hadn't   
Harm basically pressured this relationship into existence? She had   
wanted to go slower to evaluate everything more.   
  
Mac knew one thing for certain: she loved him, more than she could   
imagine. But was that enough? Were they losing something else?   
Was this really right -- right now? The pros and cons played out in her   
head, over and over. She knew that she couldn't give him up, not   
entirely. Maybe it would be best if they just stayed really good friends   
who occasionally have earth-shattering sex. (Oh, yeah, that part of it   
was good, very good.) Harm would never go for pulling back like that,   
though. Every possible scenario played out in her insomnia- ridden   
mind. How could she guarantee salvage on their relationship?  
  
A little before dawn, she knew what she must do. She didn't   
necessarily like it, but she knew. It was going to be so difficult. She   
picked up the phone to call him. Like a lovesick teenager, she just had   
to hear his voice.   
  
When he answered, she was tempted to just hang up. Instead, she   
just whispered. "I love you."   
  
Harm was left holding the dead line. "Mac! Mac!" he called into it, but   
she was already gone.   
  
===========================================  
  
1230 LOCAL  
JAG HQ, FALLS CHURCH VA.  
  
The Admiral had not been speaking lightly about the workload and   
both Harm and Mac had been thrown in at the deep end. Harm was   
faced with a pile of court appearances and this latest was the last day   
of an Article 32 hearing to determine if his client should go to trial for   
first-degree murder.   
  
They were going to trial.  
  
As soon as the Judge's gavel hit the desk indicating the end of the   
session Harm was out the door in search of Mac. He felt a drive to   
see her that he could not explain. Where the Marine was concerned   
he didn't bother to explain the need. He needed to see the love of his   
life and that was all his heart needed to know.  
  
He headed for her office but it was vacant. He checked the kitchenette   
it too was empty. He was about to check the library when Petty   
Officer Tiner intercepted him. "You looking for the Colonel, Sir?"  
  
"You know where she is?"   
  
"She's gone to Quantico to get a deposition, Sir. Um, Sir, the Admiral   
asked to see you as soon as you came out of court." He said.  
  
"Thank you, Tiner." Harm headed for the Office of the Admiral.  
  
+++  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
"Sir, you sent for me?"  
  
AJ Chedwiggen waived the senior lawyer in. "Commander. We have   
as situation at Norfolk. The fire department there went to investigate   
a bonfire and got more than they bargained for." He handed over the   
file. "Be warned, Harm, the photos are graphic."  
  
It wasn't often the Admiral used his first name.  
  
"I'm sending you and Singer out there."  
  
"Singer? Sir?" Harm cringed.  
  
"Problem, Commander!" AJ's voice went up a decibel.  
  
"No, Sir!" Harm hastened to assure his CO.  
  
"Mmmm." He softened. "I know the Lieutenant's reputation and I also   
know you'd rather have Bud. But he is in the first fortnight of a six   
month assignment to the US Embassy in New Dehli as a legal   
advisor."  
  
"I'm happy for him, Sir." Harm declared.  
  
"I know. You are expected at Norfolk ASAP, so I suggest you collect   
the Lieutenant and get a move on. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, Sir!"  
  
===========================================  
  
1816 LOCAL  
JAG HQ  
  
Having spent the afternoon with Singer, Harm was worn out. The   
crime was a gruesome one and Singer had all the finesse of a   
Halloween creature. His need to see Mac was even more   
overwhelming.  
  
He spotted Tiner. "Tiner! The Colonel back yet?"  
  
The Admiral was on his way home when he heard the question.   
"Commander, my office, now!" The two men entered the office.  
  
AJ closed the door and turned to face Harm. "Commander. The   
President has decided on the countries we will be sending military   
advisers to as part of our expanding war on terrorism." He started.  
  
"Sir?" Harm was confused. Was he about to be reassigned?  
  
"The orders arrived this afternoon from the SECNAV. Colonel   
Mackenzie is TAD to India effective immediately." AJ announced.  
  
Harm swayed. AJ dropped his case to catch him. "Commander! You   
all right!"  
  
"Sir… Yes, Sir!" Harm struggled with the news. "When does she ship   
out, Sir?"  
  
AJ checked his watch. "She is to be at Dulles within the hour." He   
studied Harm. "Dismissed."  
  
+++  
  
Harm positively bolted to his office and dialed her cell number. There   
was no way he'd get to her in time, a call would have to do.  
  
"Lt. Colonel Mackenzie." Her voice came though.  
  
"Were you going to leave without saying a word?" he accused.  
  
"I left a message on your answering machine." She defended.  
  
"Did you ask for this TAD?" He voiced his fear.  
  
"No." She replied "but I think it is opportune."  
  
"What? How!"  
  
"I think we need time apart." She explained.  
  
"I explained about Lt. Evers." He said.  
  
"It's not about her. It's about us." She replied.  
  
"Mac…"  
  
"Look Harm this is not a conversation for a phone. We'll talk when I   
get back." She promised.  
  
"How long is the TAD?"  
  
"Three months." She revealed.  
  
"God damn it!" he shouted. The security guard looked his way.  
  
"Goodbye, Harm." She said sadly.  
  
"This is not over Mac. Not by a long shot!" he said then whispered "Be   
safe, My Love." Then he hung up.   
  
He flung the phone across the room. Mac was on her way to India   
and Bud was already there, so why the HELL was he in DC with   
slippery Singer?  
  
THE END 


	4. Deployment IV: In Harm’s Way

Story title

49

**Title: Deployment IV: In Harm's Way**

Authors: Anne Taul and Rising Sun FF of Anne Taul is archived at: http/ FF of Rising Sun is archived at: http/ updates on FF by Rising Sun join: the Fan Fiction Challenge at: http/groups. 

Rated: PG-13 (NC-17 available)

Classification: JAG Story/Adventure/Romance: Harm/Mac

Summary: Mac finds herself where the action is and Harm is worried that he may loose her.

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Authors' Notes:

Deployment 1 to 4 (NC-17 versions) is available at http/ and http/pub10. "ID ten T" error joke made the rounds on the e-mail and we have no idea where it came from.

Special thanks to all who assisted with the arrest in of the killer in particular to A. K. Kunack who aided with the jurisdiction web and the legal mine field.

Bud's case based on "SEAL impersonator gets prison for lying" by Tim Mcglone of The Virginian-Pilot - March 21, 2002

For The Love of Money is sung by XXX (I FORGOT! LOL!)

Feedback: Yes please

Permission to archive: Permission granted.

Story Written April/May and August 2002

0755 LOCAL

JAG HQ, Falls Church VA.

Life was not good right now.

Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. was grumpy and had been for the last two weeks. His girlfriend Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, "Mac" to all, was TAD to India and he was now partnered with Lt. Singer. He and Mac had parted on less than ideal circumstances and he missed her and as compensation he had the spawn of hell as his partner. It wasn't even eight o'clock and there she was: Lt. Singer all already ready and rearing to go. He braced himself as she approached.

"Good morning, Sir." She was chipper.

"Morning." He grumbled he had no idea what was good about it.

"Excuse me, Sir, but I'm having trouble with my computer. Could you assist?" Singer asked sweetly.

Harm grimaced. "I'm no tech."

"I realize that Sir, but it's early and I need to start work." She said.

He conceded, "OK!" anything for peace. Harm followed her to her office, clicked a couple buttons and solved the problem. As he was walking away, she called after him, "So, what was wrong?"

He replied, "It was an "ID ten T" error."

A puzzled expression ran over Singer's face. "An "ID ten T" error? What's that? … In case I need to fix it again?"

He gave her a grin... "Haven't you ever heard of an "ID ten T" error before Lieutenant?"

"No Sir," she assured him.

"Write it down," he said, "and I think you'll figure it out."

She wrote... I D 1 0 T and produced a weak smile as she read it. "Funny." She growled softly.

Harm returned to his office. Well, maybe life wasn't that bad after all.

1709 LOCAL

JAG HQ

"Hey, Harm!" Commander Rabb heard the voice calling his name as he exited the courtroom. When he turned, he saw the lanky frame of Sturgis Turner approaching. "How'd it go in court?" Sturgis continued, as he managed to catch up to his friend.

"Lousy." Harm replied. "Singer kicked my butt."

"Ouch." Turner sympathized. "How did that happen?"

"She was better prepared…. or I wasn't paying attention…or I screwed up… or… I really don't know."

"Harm, what's wrong with you lately, Buddy. Ever since you came back from that assignment in the Philippines, you've been quiet, moody, losing cases. Moping around. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just can't get my head into work right now, that's all. I'm probably just tired."

"How about we go out for a drink? It's quitting time."

Harm consulted his watch. He hadn't realized it was that late. "I'm sorry, I'll have to pass. I need to get some more work done before I leave. Another time, though?"

"Sure." Sturgis answered, turning toward his office. He did a quick pivot and followed Harm into his office instead. "It's Mac, isn't it?"

"What about Mac? What are you talking about?" Harm challenged him.

"She's gone. You're got like this since you got back from the assignment. You're like this ever since she left for her assignment."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Harm lied. "Mac's whereabouts have no effect on me whatsoever." The truth was, of course, that his foul mood had everything to do with Mac's current assignment in India. But he certainly wasn't going to admit that out loud, not even to Sturgis.

"Okay, maybe I'm wrong."

Harm sat down behind his desk and picked up a file. "You are. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Sturgis turned to leave. "Okay, whatever you say. But if you ever get ready to admit it, I'll be here."

Harm watched as Commander Turner made a brief stop at his office, then caught the elevator and left the building.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. If he closed his eyes, he could see her, smell her, taste her. She was almost there with him. Oh, how he wished she really were! Things had been good between them on the Philippines assignment. But when they returned to Washington, she needed space; she wanted to slow things down. As much as he loved her and needed her, he didn't want to push her. He tried to comply with her wishes, even though it nearly killed him. Then, out of the blue, military advisors were being sent to targeted countries to help expand the front for the war on terrorism, and Mac was gone to India. Despite her protests he still believed that she had volunteered for the assignment, without even discussing it with him. He was hurt and he was confused. What had he done wrong? Had he loved her too much?

Harm and Mac had worked together for almost six years now. They had been partners and friends -- best friends. As Harm sat in the now deserted JAG offices, he could recall many of their cases together. There had always been a sort of attraction between them, but neither had ever acted on it until she'd been transferred out. Because of Mac's Persian ethnic background and her language and cultural skills, the Marine Corps had reassigned her to a Middle East post near the front of the war. Imagining her gone had been hard for him. When it came time for their final goodbye, their mutual passions had flared. Long suppressed feelings had surfaced. They had admitted feelings of love for each other and had spent the most incredible night together that Harm could even imagine. Still, when the morning dawned, she had to leave. The separation had been difficult, but they had managed to keep their love alive.

Mac had gone to a frontline post in Afghanistan. Just by coincidence, he had later joined her there. They worked together, then returned home, committed to their love. If Harm was honest, Mac had had doubts all along about their relationship -- not about their love, though. He had pursued her, but he thought he had convinced her. Just last month during a sexual harassment investigation in the Philippines, they had been close again. But soon after they got home, she requested this assignment in India. He missed her, he really did. He couldn't really function well without her around anymore. Mac was no longer assigned to JAG, but her presence still loomed large in this office, especially to the man who loved her.

Why had she gone? What kept causing these doubts in her? Most importantly, though, he wondered when he would ever see her again. He did need to see her.

They had both had lousy track records with relationships in the past, and that was what made Mac doubt their ability to have a successful one together. But Harm knew that they could make it work. He just had to convince her. They belonged together.

His mind began to develop a plan to get her back. He wouldn't pressure her this time. They could take it slow and easy. They could even start all over again. A smile played across his lips, as he thought of the beautiful woman whose heart he would win for his own.

AN HOUR LATER

Harm unlocked his apartment door and dropped his briefcase and cover onto the floor. He carried a single red rose, which he quickly put into a vase of water. He sat looking at it for a few minutes, then whispered, "I love you, Sarah."

OFFICER'S QUARTERS

NEW DELHI, INDIA

Mac stared absently out the window of her room. The view was not bad at all. She'd never been to India. She should be enjoying this, but she wasn't. All she could think about was Harm, and the way his arms felt around her. She loved him so much, more than she had ever imagined it was possible to love. And no matter how hard she tried to convince him otherwise, she wanted to be with him -- all the time. But she and Harm just weren't people who could do long term relationships. While they were in the Philippines, things had been perfect, until she got jealous and she again realized that those types of insecurities couldn't foster the relationship they pretended to have. Of course, he hadn't wanted to hear that. He couldn't see the need for distance between them to figure out where the relationship was headed. So, when the opportunity for an out of town assignment came up, she took it. She was doing this for him -- for them.

But Mac missed Harm so much at quiet times like this. She hugged her arms around herself and took a deep breath. It was time to start this assignment.

BUD'S OFFICE

US EMBASSY

Mac popped her head into the office. "Hey Sailor got time for a Marine?"

"Colonel!" Bud squealed, jumped up and raced to her all at the same time. "What are you doing here? When did you get in? Is the Commander with you?"

Mac hugged the younger man with the same intensity as he was giving out. "Nice to see you too Bud. I'm TAD to the Indian government and no Harm is not with me."

Bud composed himself "How long are you here for?"

"Three months I got in last night. I'm surprised that you didn't know I was coming."

They sat down "The paper work will probably arrive the day after you leave." He groaned. Then grinned "its great having you here ma'am... but the work load here doesn't call for a senior JAG."

"That's not why I'm here. The President is sending the Military to confer with friendly governments in the war on terrorism." She explained "But I was surprised to hear that you were in India. You took on the assignment on the Kitty Hawk with such reluctance."

"Yeah." He agreed "But I realized that if I want to move ahead and improve myself and my family that the TADs are needed. This one came up and promised to be more lively than the Kitty."

"More lively than a Tribunal? Bud!" Mac pretended admonishment.

"Touché." He grinned.

"What you working on now?"

"The usual, petty stuff. That is until this morning."

"Oh yeah?" She was intrigued.

"Ma'am don't you have somewhere else to be?" he was concerned.

"In six minutes." She assured him.

He never bothered to question her uncanny relationship with time. He just accepted it. "Well it's one I've not handled before." Then added quickly and breathlessly "not that I can't handle it."

"Relax Bud I'm not here for a FitRep." She chuckled. Then she stood. "See you for dinner?"

"I'd like that Ma'am."

"Good then you can tell me all about your case then. I'll call you as I have no idea when my briefing will be over."

"OK." He agreed. "I'm usually here late so call here first."

1330 LOCAL

CONFERENCE ROOM – US EMBASSY

Mac stood as Harvey Witherspoon US Ambassador to India walked into the room. "Colonel Mackenzie welcome to India!" He was shorter than her and sweated profusely. Mac's fought the instinct to wipe her hand on her uniform as the handshake had left it wet. She'd get Bud for not warning her.

"Thank you Sir." She replied to the balding man.

He turned to introduce his anthisis. "Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie US Marine Corps TAD to us from the Office of the Judge Advocate General may I introduce your liaison while here. Lt. Colonel Shiva Gandhi of the Indian Army."

He was six foot six if Mac was any judge of height. Immaculately groomed and his uniform fit him like a glove. "Colonel."

She started. "Colonel."

"Something surprises you?"

Perceptive too, she thought. "My apologies I don't mean to be rude by in the twenty hours I have been here I have already become used to hearing an Indian or British accent."

"And from me you hear American."

She nodded and waited.

"I'm American born and bred but my family returned here in 1986. When around Americans my accent tends to emerge." He grinned.

"Well!" The Ambassador actually rubbed his hands together. "I'll leave you two to get down to business. She's only here for three months Shiva." And with that he was gone.

"My office Colonel?" She offered.

"It's Shiva."

"Mac."

"Lead the way Mac."

0800 LOCAL

NORFOLK

Loren stood with her back to the crime scene. She'd already had enough of the case. One body was enough; now they had two. She was determined to stay on the case as the Admiral had assigned her and she needed to impress him. Pretending to search for clues she remained with her back to the scene as she listened to the conversation between Harm and the fire officer.

"Take me through it Chief." Harm requested as they looked at the body.

"Jones's Sir. I'm the arson expert not Chief." Harm grinned as the man commenced his review. "We got a call that there was a fire and as per operating procedure we responded. What we found was a small controlled fire..."

"... a controlled fire?" Loren asked.

"A fire that is not a threat. Controlled, not rampaging or a treat to life and limp." The fireman explained.

"Continue." Harm prompted.

"Yeah, well we put out the fire and what we got chilled the bone. It was a body burned just so. The accelerant was ordinary kerosene available at any hardware. But the burn pattern was set to preserve the hands. This SOB wants his victim identified." The man was grim.

"This is the second one in as many weeks." A woman observed.

Harm turned to the voice. "Well if it isn't Agent Mary Holland" Harm used her full name. "We seem to meet only under stressful conditions." He greeted the NCIS Agent.

"Ain't it just?" She smiled. "The ME says that the MO is the same. Shot then killed. Our killer is a merciful person."

"Not a man?" he observed.

"It's the 2000s who knows the gender of a killer now a days? So JAG is on the case?" she responded. She jerked her head towards Loren.

"Lt. Singer. My partner on this case."

"Mac mad at you?"

"Mac's in India." Harm virtually snapped.

"Sooory." Holland backed off. "We're still looking for a link between the two. So far, nada... but we're still running prints."

"Run the results by me?" Harm asked.

"Sure. May even pass the case. I try not to haggle for work." She promised and walked away. "See ya around."

Harm first watched the Afro American walk away then watched Singer. She was no Mac. He needed someone to bounce his theories off of no matter how crazy. Singer did not lend herself to that. In fact he had the distinct impression that she wanted to be somewhere else.

GOD! He missed Mac. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for the American Embassy that he had search for the day she left. He snapped it shut. What was wrong with him! The Embassy had probably closed for the day. No one would be there.

He continued to watch Singer... what else was there to do?

1440 LOCAL

MAC'S OFFICE – US EMBASSY

"That is an ambitious agenda." Shiva pointed out.

"Can it be done?" she asked.

"Oh yes, it can be done. Its just ambitious that's all." He assured her.

"Shiva may I ask as question?"

"Sure." His accent was returning with a vengeance.

"I have noticed that there are no trash cans anywhere. Well in here and the quarters but in the public spaces there are none. What gives?"

"A legacy of the British. In recent times with the conflict with the IRA the British security forces recommended to the Commonwealth that bins be removed. They make safe heavens for bombs. We decided to follow that particular suggestion."

"Interesting." She said.

"The consultation works both ways huh?"

"It does. The airports at home have a fair number of bins." She confessed.

"I know I was Stateside recently." He agreed.

"Really? Do you still have family there?"

"Not anymore but I like to visit whenever I can."

Mac yawned suddenly. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I have no idea where that came from." She was mortified.

Shiva took it in stride. "Jet lag."

She sneezed.

"Bless you."

She nodded as she sneezed again.

"You are tired go get some rest and I'll work on this agenda of yours." He suggested "We can meet for dinner later."

"I'd love to but I promised a friend."

"Not here one day yet and you have contacts already?" He teased.

She sneezed.

"I'll bring a brew for that too. HOME COLONEL!"

"Yes sir!"

As the embassy driver took her to her quarters Mac decided in a few things.

One - She was catching a cold. Her travels of late had taken her from DC to Afghanistan back to DC to the Philippines. DC and now India. The constant change in temperatures had caught up with her.

Two - It was too late to call Harm it was 0730 and he would be in traffic. She loved him she missed him but it really it wasn't fair to distract him that way as he navigated traffic. She smiled to herself as she realized she had automatically calculated the time difference with the minimum of ease.

Three – She liked Shiva. He was easy to get along with.

Four – She'd get Bud for not briefing her on the Ambassador.

0700 LOCAL

OFFICER'S QUARTERS - US EMBASSY

As it turned out that once Mac hit the bed she never awoke till the next morning. She had two officers to apologize to.

First Bud.

"Think nothing of it ma'am. I know how these things go. I was dead on my feet when I first arrived here. Bless you." He said.

She sniffed and nodded her thanks to his response to her sneeze and apology. "So tell me about this case of yours." She began eating.

Bud began. "Lieutenant (JG) Antonio Dax posed as a Navy SEAL to convince investors to lend him money for his business."

Mac frowned in disbelief.

"I kid you not, Ma'am. Dax was once named Sailor of the Year on the carrier America, but received a less-than-honorable discharge from the Navy in June 1992 after going AWOL for fifty-three days." Bud related. "While you were in conference yesterday I received this." He passed her a file.

She read. "He lied to agents about threatening to kill a former business partner. Falsified his military discharge papers and lied about not forging documents needed for his business!" She put the file down. "Incredible." Was all she managed to contribute to Bud's epic.

"I know. I know." He shook his head. "Ready ma'am? The driver is here." He indicated.

"Sure." She said and stood. "This should be a slam dunk Bud."

Now Shiva.

"DRINK!" He ordered and placed a glass in her hand.

As she drank it he said, "No apology needed Mac. I'm surprised you did as much as you did yesterday. Between the jet lag and that cold you did well." He echoed Bud.

"Whoa! This is not for the young!" she cried. "What's in this?"

"My mother's cure for all. As to what is in it. That is classified and I'd have to kill you if I told you or mother would kill me."

"Don't worry this will either kill or cure me." She chuckled. She drained the contents then asked. "What did you manage to get for me today?"

"A big one. A meeting with one Cabinet Secretary responsible for disaster relief."

"I'm impressed." She said.

"And so you should be. He just happened to have a free time slot and we got it. Shall we?" He replied.

"By all means."

0800 LOCAL

OFFICE OF ADMIRAL CHEDWIGGEN

With Singer seated to his left Harm reported to their CO.

Now armed with the preliminary report AJ began to issue orders. "Commander have Bud do an analysis to that note. What did it say?"

"For the love of money." Singer provided. "It's a song, Sir."

"I know what it is!" He snapped, "I don't live in a cave!"

"Yes, Sir" She squeaked.

"Sir, Bud is in India." Harm reminded.

"Your point Commander?"

"Er… none sir." He assured AJ. "Sir there is a possibility that this is a serial killer."

"Sir." Lauren bounced back "Two bodies do not a serial killer make!"

"True." AJ said "But we don't need twenty-two to consider the possibility."

Harm kept his thoughts to himself but he knew Singer only apposed the theory, as she hadn't come up with the idea herself.

"Commander, send out a SAVINGRAM to all JAG offices. Provide the MO on the killings and see what floats to the top."

"Aye sir!"

"Dismissed."

Harm waited till Singer had turned the corner on her way to her office then spoke with Tiner. He gave him two orders:

The first – Send a global fax. Harm had taken the Admiral's orders literally and sent the information to every JAG office on the planet.

The second – keep an eye on the dailies for any burnt bodies showing up. Singer may not think it was a serial killer but Harm was too experienced in the business. This had the smell of a serial killer.

1330 LOCAL

KHALIL'S RESTAURANT, NEW DELHI

"How's your spice tolerance?" Shiva asked.

"Native American on one side, Asian on the other." She met the challenge.

"Sister!" He teased. "Do you trust me to order?"

"Do I have a choice?"

As they waited for the food to arrive Mac got pensive.

Shiva spotted the mood swing. "Mac? You ok?"

"Mmm? Oh yeah I was just replaying the meeting with Mr. Barua." She replied.

"You can't understand the reluctance to call on foreign assistance?" He guessed. "The attitude that we are a big country, we have enough resources?"

"Well you are a big country." She pointed out. "And may not need assistance."

"We do accept assistance but normally we only accept foreign aid if a disaster is beyond our  
capacity to manage," he summed up. "And between you and me the reasons for this is rooted in  
a mixture of poor communications, stodgy decision making, and post-colonial pride. You repeat that and I'll deny it."

"My loose lips will sink no ships." She assured him "… but obviously there is a change afoot."

"Hence your having lunch in warm and sunny India and not cold and snowy DC." He told her. "But enough of work. You are here for three months and you must be able to give an account of yourself when you get back."

The waiter arrived loaded with the dishes ordered by Shiva. Over the meal he offered her a visit to the Taj Mahal.

"The Taj" She breathed. "How far is it?"

"Two hundred and three kilometers." He chewed on his food.

She almost chocked on her drink. "Two…"

"Too far?" He asked amused.

"When is my next appointment?" she asked before committing.

"Three days." He said.

"You planned this!" She accused.

"I just told you I did. Besides all you did was hand me a list to organize meetings with." He became concerned. "But if I have offended I am sorry. It was presumptuous of me. I wanted to show you my country and I got carried away. You are correct. I shall cancel the trip."

She had been trying in vain to stop the monologue only when he stopped did she manage to get a word in. He was as bad as Bud!

"Shiva! It's all right. I would like to visit the Taj Mahal and it would be safer with a local than me wandering off on my own. I'll inform Lt. Roberts of the schedule and that'll be it."

"Oh good." He sighed, "I'm glad. EAT!" He ordered.

"You enjoy ordering me around don't you?" She accused even as she complied.

"Only when called for."

1913 LOCAL

MAC'S ROOM

She had first returned to her office to get some work done and then to Bud's to first tell him of the visit to the Taj and to arrange a dinner date.

Now she was in her room with seventeen minutes remaining to get ready. She dumped her case on the bed and spotted the flickering light on the phone. She had a message.

She hit the play button and Harm's voice filled the room.

"_Hey Mac. I've been calling but missing you. This time I decided to leave a message. I miss you and need you. Please call and save me from Singer. Ok kidding we need to talk Mac but in the mean time can't we at least stay in touch? Call me."_

She slumped onto the bed. Hearing his voice raised her emotions. She loved him so much. Now that he was so far away she wondered why was this relationship so difficult? Wasn't love supposed to conquer all? Maybe he was right; she could at least call. Mac sat mulling over the pros and cons until she realized that she was about to standup Bud for a second time.

She made a dash to be ready. She'd call Harm later.

Harm strode purposefully toward Admiral Chegwidden's office, responding to the alert from Tiner that his CO wanted to see him. As his path crossed that of Lt. Loren Singer, obviously responding to the same call, he asked, " Have you come up with any new leads?"

"No." she answered curtly. "Any idea what the Admiral wants to see us for?"

"No." he was equally terse. This woman just seemed to grate on his nerves. Of course, that made him miss Mac all the more. They had always worked so well together. Quit thinking about her! he ordered himself silently. But he knew that that was like telling himself to quit breathing.

After Tiner announced them, they entered the Admiral's office. AJ was seated behind his desk, and in the chair in front of him sat CIA agent Clayton Webb. Webb stood as they entered and shook hands with Harm, then was introduced to Singer.

Harm then asked, cautiously, "What are you doing here, Webb?"

Clayton came right to the point. "You sent through a personnel check last night on a Sergeant Rory Calhoun. Why?"

"He was murdered." Singer spoke up. "Commander Rabb and I are investigating the death."

Webb looked to Harm to verify and complete the explanation. "Calhoun's the latest in a series of victims to have been burned to death in a peculiar manner. We're just covering our bases, trying to make connections."

"Clayton Webb looked serious. "Well, I've got your connection. Normally I wouldn't even be informed about a routine inquiry like this, but the unusually high number of checks recently on individuals with this same connection sent a red flag up in our internal monitoring division."

"Webb, quit talking in code and tell us what the connection is." Harm demanded.

Clayton Webb picked up a paper with a list of names on it. "Are these the victims you're investigating?" he asked.

"Yes." Harm replied, glancing over the names.

"All of these people worked either currently or within the last three years for Union Carbide." He finally divulged.

"Union Carbide." Singer repeated. "Isn't that the company in India that was responsible for that terrible chemical disaster that killed all those people?"

"That's the one." Webb confirmed. "More than twenty thousand people died at the time and many more continue to die every day as a result of it. It's been called the chemical AIDS."

"So, all these murder victims were involved in that disaster." Loren guessed.

No, not necessarily." Webb corrected. I just know that they worked for the company. Our agency monitors people who worked for Union Carbide because of the possibility of the development of chemical weapons from that technology, but there's no evidence yet that anything like that is happening. You just said you were looking for a connection between these victims, that's the commonality. I don't know what it means for sure."

"Is it something you can use, Commander, Lieutenant? Chedwiggen asked his officers.

"I don't know, Sir." Harm responded.

"It's a start." Singer added.

Dismissed, they left. In the hallway, Singer commented, "This could turn out to be an important case after all."

"Every case is important, Lieutenant.' Harm corrected her.

HOTEL RESTAURANT

NEW DELHI, INDIA

1900 LOCAL TIME

Mac entered the restaurant and scanned the tables until she spotted Bud Roberts. She moved to join him.

Bud stood as Mac sat down. "Would you care for an appetizer or a drink, Ma'am?"

"No, I'm not too thirsty. I think just the meal will be enough." She answered.

"Okay, here's the menu." He said, handing it across to her.

She perused it, and then they placed their orders.

"I got an email and a fax from Commander Rabb today." Bud informed her.

Her heart beat a little faster at the mention of Harm. She really did miss him. She was sorry that they hadn't been in contact since she left Washington.

"Bud, you're working on a case, do you really have time to help Harm do this research?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I think so."

"Okay, just don't let him take advantage of your time and talents."

Bud started to say that he would never do that, but thought better of it and remained silent.

BUD ROBERTS' HOTEL ROOM

NEW DELHI, INDIA

LATER THAT EVENING

Bud returned from dinner to find a special alert message from Washington, Commander Rabb had issued it to all JAG offices around the globe. It advised personnel to be on the lookout for murder victims who had been burned.

"How awful!" Bud exclaimed. As he mused about this, though, he knew that it would be almost impossible to determine this in India. Cremation was the norm for the deceased here.

The phone rang. It was Mac. Colonel Gandhi had arranged or her to accompany him on a railway trip to Ahmedbad, where he had to attend a meeting, in the morning. . She would be gone a few days, but this would give her the chance she needed to further check out the railway system. She was telling him this so that he wouldn't worry when he didn't see her tomorrow.

He wished her a safe trip and returned to work.

About an hour later, his Internet search on "For the Love of Money" had turned up a hit that he thought might be relevant. Checking the time difference, he called Harm.

"Yes, Sir, it's a song title. I can fax you a copy of the complete lyrics."

Harm agreed to this and thanked him, but Bud could tell that he had been hoping for something else. "That's what I've got so far, Sir, but I will continue looking. Something else may turn up."

"Thank you, Bud." Harm replied. He wanted to ask Bud if he's seen Mac, but didn't want to seem like he was pressuring her, in case Bud might tell her that he had asked. So, he didn't.

1424 LOCAL

JAG CONFERENCE ROOM

Harm slammed the file shut.

Loren looked at him "Sir?"

"Two bodies same gruesome MO and not a clue as to a motive!" he grumbled.

"You still think that it is a serial killer don't you sir."

"I do." He responded. He rubbed his neck.

"Sir. The only thing these two people have in common is they way they died and that they worked at Union Carbine." She pointed out.

He had a thought. "When did they work there?"

She checked the file. "Jennifer Walters was there from February 1979 till she retired in February 1985 and Walter Jenkins was there from November 1984 to July 1990."

"The name of the company is familiar – WHY?" he stood and paced.

Loren rattled. "**Midnight 2-3 December, 1984.** Over 40 tons of highly poisonous methyl isocyanate gas leaked out of the pesticide factory of Union Carbide in Bhopal, India. Thousands died in the immediate aftermath… negotiations continued for years after."

"You are a wealth of information aren't you?"

"I try, Sir."

NEXT DAY 1004 LOCAL

HARM'S OFFICE

Petty Office Tiner entered as bid "Sir as requested I kept a look out for similar deaths to the ones you are investigating." He handed over the file.

"Thank you Tiner."

"Welcome sir." He turned to leave but was stopped.

"This is between us Tiner."

The young man smiled "YES SIR!"

With Tiner gone Harm opened the file and read. The MO was the same. Shot, body burned, hands safe and the note "FOR THE LOVE OF MONEY" when was Bud going to get that analysis for him!

He wondered if Peter Jones worked for Union Carbine. He'd have to find out.

One fact jumped out at him. This time the victim was British and killed at the Diego Garcia Naval Support Facility, an island South East of India.

INDIA! It had to be fate. And it was time he took matters into his hands.

1301 LOCAL

MAC'S OFFICE

Shiva sauntered into Mac's office. "Afternoon Mac."

"Same to you Shiva."

"SO! My dear Colonel what is next on your agenda?"

"I was contemplating a visit to Dwarka." She pronounced.

He sat "Dwarka!"

"Something wrong with Dwarka?" She asked.

"No! No! But why there?"

"Well before we meet with the Indian Railway Board I thought I should use the system." She explained.

"Makes sense." He admitted, "But Dwarka is one thousand kilometers away! Wouldn't you prefer a closer destination?" he offered.

She blushed slightly. "Well I was hoping to mix business and pleasure." She confessed. He waited for her to continue, "I want to see what is claimed to be the holy city of Krishna."

"Mac! I'm impressed! You know of this?"

"And I want to know more." She said.

"Then Dwarka it is. When do you want to leave?"

"On the next train?" She suggested.

He grinned. "That will be tomorrow as the next one leaves in five minutes."

She grinned back. "Then tomorrow it is. In the mean time you can brief me about using the trains is it as bad as Bud says?"

"That depends on what the Lieutenant says!" He chuckled.

WEDNESDAY FEBRUARY 27, 2002

AHMEDBAD

"All right I concede that Bud exaggerated the conditions but you must admit that it is not what I am used to." Mac told her companion.

"Indeed." Shiva also agreed. "So Colonel Mackenzie..."

"Oh oh I'm in trouble."

He smiled "How do you like India now that you are here long enough to actually form an opinion."

"I love it! I must admit that I was concerned about religious intolerance but as usual the reports by the news were exaggerated."

Mac lived to regret the words for as she and Shiva chatted the train suddenly got deathly silent. The only sounds to be heard were the wheels making constant contact with the tracks. Even Mac and Shiva stopped taking. It was a spilt second in time but profound. The silence was split by a scream and the attendant confusion.

As one, the people on the train moved as single force... out the doors of the moving train. With the first few hundred jumping out, the train it began to screech to a halt. Shiva grabbed a passerby and demanded an explanation.

He turned pale and relayed to Mac. "A Muslim mob has attacked a group of the Vishwa Hindu Parishad. They were onboard apparently returning home from a visit to the disputed holy site of Ayodhya."

"Sweet Jesus." Mac breathed. "What now?"

"We get the HELL out of here!"

Mac didn't need to be told twice. The two officers were swept with the river of humanity and got off the train with minimum effort but maximum problems. It felt as though they were bumped by or knocked and collided with every person on the train. As the force surged forward bottle necks were instantly formed at the exits and people began to riot in a desperate need to get out. The shattering of glass indicated that windows were being broken and the river of humanity split into tributaries as the herd split – some heading for door others for windows.

Mac felt the strong hand of Shiva's in hers. Her grip matched his. If they were to let go they'd be separated instantly. As it was, it was a fight to remain together.

"This way!" Shiva screamed at her and she still had difficulty hearing what he said. He tugged at her and she followed. The riot was intensifying and Shiva felt the desperate instinctive need not only of self-preservation but to get his guest to safety. He headed for the door with great purpose unceremoniously pushing people aside. Mac trailed in his wake.

Finally Mac felt the change in the atmosphere as she felt a whiff of fresh air. It had taken them one hour twenty-six minutes to move ten feet! Even a riot didn't throw that clock off she mused. Shiva pushed the last of the human obstructions out of his way and the two Colonels braced to jump off the now stationery train. By this time the rioters were throwing rocks and bottles at anything that moved. They dodged the latest volley and jumped. Another wave came sailing trough the air as Mac, Shiva and a few dozen Indians jumped.

A bottle connected with Shiva and he groaned as the impact to his stomach registered. Mac wasn't spared as falling rocks too hit her. They jumped, landed tucked and rolled as trained to do. In doing so they were separated.

Shiva scrambled up instantly on the look out for his colleague. The noise of the thousands now at the site was deafening. Still he called "Mac!" Fear gripped him as he scanned his surroundings. How hard was it to find a white female among a horde of Indians? Then he remembered Mac's incredible skin tone would allow her to blend in. He NEEDED to find her and fast!

He began to move in search of her, while praying to every God he knew: Muslim. Hindu, Christian, Buddhist as long as they helped, he didn't care.

Mac rolled and sat up. Her face felt wet. She touched the trickle and found it to be blood. She was being walked on and made a move to stand only to be knocked down. Finally she asserted herself and stood. Where was she? Jesus this riot was awful!

"Mac!" She heard and a hand landed on her shoulder.

She turned.

"Thank God!" he said. "I thought I had I lost you in this. I'd never forgive myself and neither would our respective countries." The man looked relieved. "Let's get the hell out of here." They were being crushed together by the crowd.

Shiva grabbed Mac's hand and she followed.

By Mac's calculations for the next two hours they struggled to get away from the riot. The pack had separated into two and was throwing missiles at each other. Anything would do but stones and bottles seemed to be the favorite.

Shiva finally slowed down.

"God, you're still bleeding!" He exclaimed.

He fished out a rag from his pocket and moved to wrap her head. That's when Mac finally spoke. "Who are you?"

He froze and then gulped as he processed the implication of the question. "Lt. Colonel Shiva Gandhi of the Indian Army." He eyed her. "What do you remember?"

Mac looked around and was obviously lost. "My name is Mac?"

Shiva's entire body shrank. He was not familiar with the do's and don'ts of dealing with amnesia victims but he'd risk at least telling her her name. "You are Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie of the US Marine Corps and a lawyer with the Judge Advocate General's Corps."

"Hence you're calling me Mac." She said, "Are we colleagues? Friends? Lovers?"

His eye brows jumped into his hairline This Mac was even more formidable than the other. "Colleagues and, I hope, friends." He replied. Before he could react another wave of missiles came sailing through the air and showered him, Mac and everyone around them ducked for cover.

Once there was a lull the multitude re-emerged and headed for safer ground as where they were was obviously vulnerable. Shiva reached for Mac but she was unconscious. This time a rock had made full contact. He slipped her over his shoulder and headed for safer ground.

THURSDAY FEBRUARY 28, 2002

SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF AHMEDBAD

Shiva looked at his watch yet again. It had been ten hours. Mac had been unconscious for hours but had finally awoken but her memory was still AWOL. He was worried. They needed to leave the community hall that he had taken sanctuary in together with other people. Mac needed attention and staying there was not going to get it.

A youth came running in. "The Army is here!" He announced panting. "The Hindus went on a rampage and twenty two Muslims were burnt alive as vengeance for the killings on the train."

"Any more good news?" Shiva was horrified but not surprised. It would get worse before it got better. That he knew from bitter experience.

"Yes rumor has it that fifty eight Hindus are already dead."

"Young man!" An old woman commanded "If you cannot arrive with news of how we are to leave this place alive I suggest you keep the details of Armageddon to yourself!"

"We need to get out." Shiva told Mac.

"We are not in uniform." She pointed out.

"I know. Can you travel?"

"Yes." Came her instant reply.

"OK. Staying here is certain death. I suggest that we circle the riot…"

"If possible"

"If possible and surrender to the Military. Our dog tags will do the rest." He finished.

"Sounds like a plan Colonel." She said. "Shiva… you are Shiva my liaison?"

"You remember?" He grinned.

She shrugged "That much anyway. Ready?"

"Don't fret, it's a start. Yep let's go."

On that note the two walked out of the shelter and into the war.

THURSDAY FEBRUARY 28, 2002

OFFICE OF THE DEPUTY CHIEF OF MISSION

Bud barged into the office of the Deputy Chief of Mission with his Secretary in tow. "Sorry sir." The Sergeant apologized. "He wouldn't wait."

"Sorry sir." Bud expressed his regret. "But you need to see this." He reached over and changed the TV channel to the BBC.

"… _and what you are seeing here is smoke rising out of the daily train in the former capital of Gujarat. To repeat ... In the state's largest city, Ahmedabad, twenty-two Muslims were burnt alive as Hindu mobs went on the rampage to avenge a train attack on Wednesday, blamed on Muslims, which left fifty-eight mostly Hindu activists dead. The carnage came a day after a suspected Muslim mob attacked a train carrying activists of the Vishwa Hindu Parishad (VHP) back from the disputed holy site of Ayodhya."_

"Sir Colonel Mackenzie and Gandhi were on that train and we've heard nothing from them."

The Deputy Chief's eyes narrowed. "Any reason why this news is only now reaching us?"

"Initial reports indicated that it was a derailing of the train. Such incidents though tragic are not rare. I have just been made aware of the true nature of the crisis and which train." Bud explained.

"I'm going to the Ambassador you. Lt. Robert's commence coordinating of the search, link up with the Indian Army. Use what ever you need GET ME THAT COLONEL BACK!"

"Aye sir!"

BUD'S OFFICE

US EMBASSY

Bud was waiting for his counterpart to call him back. His phone rang. He pounced on it. "Lt. Roberts here."

"Lieutenant I have a Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. on long distance for you?" his secretary announced.

"Put him through." Bud ordered. "Commander!"

"Bud." Harm's voice came through. "How goes my search?"

"Search sir?"

"Don't tell me you forgot. FOR THE LOVE OF MONEY."

"Oh yes sir. I e-mailed the info to you didn't you get it?" Bud informed him.

"NO!"

"Sorry sir. Will send it again."

"What's wrong? Don't tell me a little riot hundreds of miles away has you scared?" Harm teased.

"Sir?" Bud squeaked.

Harm got serious "Give Bud."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE

Harm found himself in his Commanding Officer's office in record time.

"Commander?" AJ waived him into a chair.

He got straight to the point. "Permission to go to India sir."

AJ put his pen down and focused on the man before him. "Did I miss something here?"

Harm began his argument. "Sir the investigation is pointing to the disaster at Bhopal, India. The investigation will be cheaper if I'm there and not conducting interviews and following leads long distance."

"… and a Marine Colonel's presence there has no influence on the request?" AJ probed.

"Actually sir Colonel Mackenzie is MIA."

"WHAT!" AJ bawled so loudly Tiner heard him through the thick office door.

Harm explained "I was following up on the investigation with Bud when he told me that Mac was in Ahmedabad when the riots broke out. She and her liaison have not been heard from since."

"Commander." AJ's eyes bored into Harm. "GET ME MY COLONEL BACK!"

"Yeeessss Siirrr!" Harm replied.

INDIRA GANDHI INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

NEW DELHI

Bud Roberts stood as passengers began deplaning from the newly arrived flight. He scanned the crowd for the familiar face of the man he was meeting. Eventually, Harm's height towered above most of the others there; and Bud hurried to greet his mentor.

"Commander Rabb, welcome to India, Sir. How was your flight?"

"Fine." Harm mumbled. "What's the word on Mac?"

"Still missing, Sir." The young lieutenant replied sadly.

"I'm going looking for her immediately. Can you get me a car and some information?"

Bud's answer was cut short by the approach of a third man. "Commander Rabb, I'm Louis Wainwright, Deputy US Ambassador to India."

Harm shook hands with this man, then said, "Ambassador Wainwright, Sir, it's good to meet you. I trust you've been apprised of Colonel Mackenzie's disappearance?"

"Yes." He conceded. "We've got people out trying to locate her and Colonel Gandhi now."

"I want to join the search as soon as possible." Harm announced.

"That may not be wise." Wainwright cautioned.

"I'm going." Harm concluded. "Can you get me maps and transportation to the last know position?"

Wainwright glanced at Bud in frustration,

"Sir," the junior JAG officer began, "the army and the civil protection league are out there combing the countryside. There's no more that can be done right now. It wouldn't do any good for you to go. Save your strength, Sir. She may need us fresh if we have to go in and get her."

Unfortunately, Rabb could not argue with this logic. He allowed himself to be taken to the hotel.

TWO HOURS LATER

Harm had just finished reading the briefs that Deputy Ambassador Wainwright had sent him about the riots in Ahmedbad and the train mishap involving Mac. He couldn't believe something like this could have happened to the woman he loved. Something inside told him that he should have been there for her. But now… now, he had to find her and soon, before any harm could come to her. He needed her with him. How could he possibly miss her so much? Harm had never been in love like this, it was consuming.

A knocking at the door interrupted thoughts of Mac. It opened to admit Bud Roberts. "I thought you might like to go out to have some dinner." He suggested. "I know a couple of pretty good places."

"I'm sorry, Bud. I'm not really hungry right now. I've got to figure out a way to get out there and look for Mac."

"But Sir, Ambassador Wainwright told you to stay here. Everything possible is being done to locate them. I'm sure they'll be found any minute now."

"Yeah, I know what the Ambassador said. But this is Mac we're talking about here, not just anybody. I need to find her." Harm made a mental note to be more careful. He had almost identified Mac as the woman he loved to Bud. They had agreed to keep this private and discreet -- he had to respect that.

Bud knew the Commander and the Colonel had a special friendship. Of course it was hard for Harm to just sit and wait with no news. So he made another suggestion. "Sir, would you like to go to the search headquarters and listen to the incoming radio transmissions from the search teams?"

Harm jumped on this. "Yes!"

Bud took Harm to the area from which the rescue teams were being coordinated.

NEAR RIOT AREA

AHMEDBAD, INDIA

Shiva Gandhi stirred from his position on the ground and looked around. Immediately everything came flooding back: the train, the riots, and the attacks. Surveying his surroundings, he could see some evidence of fires and injured people. Noise a short distance away indicated that the riots were still going on, if only lessening in intensity. What was he doing out here?

There was a moan nearby. He turned to see the American female Colonel sprawled on the ground, with a gaping head wound. Blood was everywhere.

Gandhi crawled toward Mac. She was a guest in his country, so he felt immediately guilty for allowing her to be injured. Silently he prayed that she wasn't hurt badly.

"Colonel Mackenzie." He called to her as he reached her position.

There was no answer.

Gandhi checked her pulse. She was alive, but it was very weak. He would need to get her medical attention very soon if she was to survive.

The sound of two male voices, emanating expletives approached. The rioters were coming back!

A cursory glance around showed a wooded area nearby. As quickly and quietly as possible, he stood and hooked his hands under Mac's armpits. He dragged her the twenty or so yards to the edge of the wooded area and collected brush to conceal them both.

The rioter walked within a few feet of their hiding place, but didn't see them. Shiva Gandhi breathed a silent sigh of relief. Then he began looking for better shelter. Nothing was nearby.

Mac slowly came to in a foggy haze. When she looked around, nothing was familiar. A man approached her, so she adopted a defensive posture. Before he knew what had hit him, Gandhi had been dropped to the ground. "Colonel, Colonel," he addressed her.

She didn't respond.

Nothing was familiar to Mac. Who was this man? Why was this man calling her that?

After a few minutes, Colonel Gandhi figured out that the blow to her head had not helped Mac's lost memory. He quit trying to talk to her and resumed his search for a way to get back to Delhi or, at least, a suitable shelter.

SEARCH BASE

U. S. EMBASSY

NEW DELHI, INDIA

The teams reported in whenever there was any suspicion of a lead being found. Unfortunately, the trail was beginning to grow cold. They feared that efforts would have to be suspended as darkness approached. Several of the teams had been attacked by lingering rioters; so the environment was still an unstable one. All of this had created a somewhat depressed mood in the government headquarters. The Command Post had been established in the American embassy rather than a local building because of the involvement of a U.S. citizen, which in turn had freed up resources that would not normally have been used. Rival factions were already criticizing each other, saying that Mac should not have been out there in the first place.

That's what Harm thought too. He tried to sit and be only an observer while the information came in, but it was difficult for him. He jumped to his feet ready to act on every radio transmission that came in. He had long since passed worry, and now was heading toward sheer panic. That was Mac … his Mac out there. And he loved her so much. The fact that they had argued the last time they talked weighed heavily on him... He just had to find her - and soon.

To his credit, Bud tried to rein his friend in during his more frantic moments, but it was getting harder to do.

When his friend suggested that he rest, Harm fell into a light, troubled sleep. In this unconscious state, his mind convinced him that his Love was safe. He could almost feel her in his arms, lying beside him. He whispered softly into her hair that everything would be okay. He told her that he loved her, and they made plans for their future … together. This was the happiest place Harmon Rabb had ever been.

RIOT TORN REGION

NEAR AHMEDBAD

Colonel Gandhi had managed to find a shallow cave in the side of an embankment to provide them with a little shelter. It wasn't very large, but would keep the elements at bay and, hopefully, give them some cover from the rioters. Mac's head wound had stopped bleeding and she appeared to be gaining some strength, but her mind was still confused. Shiva tried to talk to her about their mission and what was going on, but she had no memory. He quickly concluded that her amnesia was total. At least she was conscious, though, he thought. That meant that she could travel and maybe help in planning their course of action. Still, he was worried.

Mac, with no real awareness of who or where she was, was mostly oblivious to what was happening. She knew that she and the man with her, whoever he was, were in a dangerous situation. She felt that she had no choice but to trust him, at this point.

They slept close together to ward of the cold night air. Mac was very comfortable while she was sleeping. As soon as she drifted off, the image of a man filled her dreams. It was a very comforting presence. He was tall with dark hair and blue-green eyes. The eyes were gentle and kind. He wore a brown leather aviator's jacket that fit him like it belonged on him. His smile was the best part. It was the kind of smile that she was sure could make her do anything without questioning it. He was familiar and safe feeling.

When she woke, she looked around for him -- he should have been with her -- but he wasn't there. She was disappointed.

NEXT MORNING

Gandhi got Mac up and going for an early start. Climbing to the highest point, he was able to identify their position. He expected her to be resistant to his leading her back toward the city. But she wasn't. She followed along right behind him. He decided that she was just "too out of it" to be able to put up much fight.

He told her that they were coming to a small village, where they would make a phone call back to the military garrison for help. But when they arrived at the village, it was deserted. Fires had destroyed most of the buildings, and were still burning. They did find a phone, but it wasn't working. So, they trudged on.

An hour outside the village (and Gandhi judged, days still from Delhi if they stayed on foot), they heard angry voices coming toward them. Mac seemed to not register the potential danger, so Gandhi pulled her off into a secluded hiding place. They watched as three looters came into sight. They were arguing about something they had found. Suddenly, one of the three pulled a knife and killed his two companions by slitting their throats. As the blood flowed he picked up a sack of loot and walked on.

Gandhi and Mac moved on. The sun beat down hard on them. After a while, Mac felt woozy. She knew it was a mirage, but she saw the dark haired man from her dream again in front of her. This time he was wearing a military uniform. She thought he must be the most handsome man she'd ever seen. She wondered who he was and where she knew him from. He seemed to beckon to her, so she walked on.

Eventually, they got to an area where the rioting had been especially bad. The ground was littered with many dead. As they walked past and stepped over the bodies, a ringing sound reached them. Gandhi's face lit up. He fished inside the pocket of a dead man to retrieve a cell phone.

"Who are we going to call?" Mac asked. Her confusion was obvious.

Colonel Shiva Gandhi moved away and placed a call.

SEARCH HEADQUARTERS

There had been little contact with the search teams for several hours. Everyone was getting disheartened. With each passing minute, the chances of finding the missing officers decreased.

Deputy Ambassador Wainwright answered the call himself when it came in. When he mentioned Gandhi's name, everybody in the room stopped to listen, and moved closer to hear what was going on. Harm heard him ask, "Is Colonel Mackenzie with you?" That was all he needed to advance on the Ambassador and try to hear more details.

Apparently that question was not answered directly. Harm continued to listen for any news of Mac, but she wasn't mentioned again in the phone conversation, at least not by Wainwright.

The Deputy Ambassador made notes on a pad, and then went to a map. After hanging up the phone, he made marks on the wall map. "That was Colonel Gandhi," he told them. "He and Colonel Mackenzie escaped the riots and have gotten to …here" (he indicated a point on the map).

"Are they okay?" Harm demanded.

"Colonel Mackenzie is injured, but they will both make it, according to Gandhi." Wainwright informed them.

Harm's mind whirled. She was injured! He hoped it wasn't too bad. But if she were hurt, she'd need him. He had to get to her.

"Let's go." Harm ordered, heading toward the door.

"Hold on, Commander. We can't just go barging in; it could put them in danger.

But Harm wouldn't be deterred. He just had to get to her. He wanted to see her, talk to her, hold her in his arms.

ONE-DAY LATER IN RIOT ZONE

NEAR AHMEDBAD, INDIA

Colonel Gandhi had called for help, but he still didn't believe that they were out of danger. His senses were on full alert. His companion wasn't able to be much help at all. And he really felt guilty for what had happened to her. He knew that he was totally responsible. If he hadn't insisted on bringing her on this train trip with him, she'd be back in the city, safe. Gandhi was determined to take care of her.

A short time later, when they heard the sound of a vehicle approaching, he herded his charge into what was left of a burned out building. While it wouldn't serve as a permanent hiding place, it did provide some concealment from the road. A truck stopped not far from their position and he held his breath.

Mac, sensing her companion's nervousness, stayed very still.

Several people got out of the truck and looked around. Mac heard somebody call out, "Mac! Mac!" She couldn't remember for sure, but she somehow thought that had something to do with her. Before Shiva could stop her she had stepped out into the open.

He looked like the tall man from her dreams, but she couldn't be sure anyway he was moving toward her. He looked worried as he closed the gap between them and the man enveloped her in a huge hug. She didn't respond -- she didn't even know this man, or did she? She couldn't be sure.

Harm held her close and whispered in her ear. "Sarah, Honey, I was so worried. It's so good to see you. Are you okay? I love you. "

Mac could not respond to any of this.

Harm continued to talk to her, concerned by her lack of response.

Colonel Gandhi walked over to stand beside him. "I'm sorry, Commander. She probably doesn't know who you are."

"She knows me. We're close." Harm corrected him.

"The Colonel suffered a pretty bad head injury. She seems to have total amnesia."

Harm couldn't believe it. "Mac!" he addressed her. "You know who I am, don't you?"

"My friend?" she guessed.

"Yes, yes." He answered. "It's Harm. You can't remember me can you?"

"Not exactly." She confirmed.

Mac didn't remember this man, except from his appearances in her dreams, but she thought that he seemed very nice. And he was attractive.

Mac and Gandhi were loaded onto the truck for transport back to the city. Ambassador Wainwright sat next to Gandhi, trying to gather as much information about the riots as possible. Harm stayed next to Mac, examining her head wound. He hoped that she could feel his love, even if she didn't remember him.

Back at the embassy, Bud suggested to Harm that they should let Admiral Chegwidden know that Colonel Mackenzie had been found.

Harm made the call himself, catching AJ just returning to the office from lunch.

"Commander, is she going to be alright?" he demanded. "Thank God!.. Memory loss? How extensive is it? … "I'm really sorry to hear that. What can we do to help her? … Okay. Is there anybody I should contact? … Of course. And Rabb… Stay with her, she shouldn't be alone right now. Do whatever you can to help her recover and regain her memory. Do you think I should come there to India, because if there's a chance that it might help her… Yes, Harm, I know you'll do everything you can… Okay. Keep me informed about what's going on there. And let me know what I can do… Thank you, Commander. One more thing… in this condition I'm relieving her of her TAD. As to when she returns home I leave to the doctors, however if she can I think the Colonel would be an asset to your case."

The telephone contact was ended, but this unexpected turn of events weighed heavily on AJ.

ARMY HOSPITAL

NEW DEHLI, INDIA

The doctors had treated Colonel Gandhi's scrapes and bruises and released him. He then went to a conference room for debriefing by his government with U.S. Officials in attendance.

Mac's injuries were more serious, so the doctors had decided to keep her for observation. The diagnosis of amnesia was confirmed. Harm vowed not to leave her side, so he stationed himself in a chair in her room, next to the bed.

Harm had tried to explain to the doctor the close nature of his relationship with this woman. Why couldn't she remember him? What he had discovered was that this was far from an exact science, so there were no definite answers. The doctor assured him that in these cases, the patients almost always recovered at least some of their memory, though it might take time. Familiar things and activities might spur this along, but Harm was cautioned not to expect miracles.

He would spend time with her. As soon as she felt better, they'd work together on this case, as they had on so many before. He wouldn't pressure her, but he'd be there for her. Still he felt the need to try to jog her memory. He needed his girlfriend back.

US EMBASSY 

Bud, Mac and Harm spent most of the next day together. The men were at a loss for how to deal with her memory loss. They tried talking about some of the past adventures the three of them had shared, but Mac just stared at them blankly. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in the stories; she just didn't remember any of them. It was like those things must have happened to somebody else.

She could feel that these two men cared about her -- they were her friends and she was grateful for that. But she did wish that she could be the person that she could tell that they desperately wanted her to be.

Mac was saddened -- and frightened -- by her memory loss. The fact that she couldn't remember anything about who she was terrified her. Soon after eating dinner with Harm and Bud, she went to bed. It had been an exhausting day. She believed what she'd been told about her life, but not being able to remember it scared her. Details of what Bud and Harm had said whirled through her mind. She replayed everything, hoping that this time it would be familiar. Sleep soon overtook her. Then he came.

Mac was lying alone in the cave where she and Gandhi had spent the night. A tall man approached. She couldn't see his face, but it was someone she should know. The man bent down to touch her face, then lowered himself to lie beside her.

After their passion, Mac tried desperately to see his face. Who was this man who had given her one of the most memorable experiences of her life? Why couldn't she see him? She awoke in a cold sweat. Had it really been a dream?

HARM'S ROOM

Harm was truly grateful that Mac was okay and that she had returned to him. There is no way he could imagine his life without her. But the amnesia did worry him. Apart from the fact that she couldn't remember their romance and being in love, she didn't even recall their friendship. He might as well be a complete stranger to this woman he had shared so much with.

He sat up thinking about this situation for a long time. When he finally turned in, his arms clutched tightly to a pillow, and he pulled it against his chest. Mac felt so good in his arms; he really missed that. As he fell asleep, he remembered how soft her skin was -- how sweet it smelled. Even if it took forever, he knew he'd do whatever was necessary to get her back. How he loved that woman!

THE NEXT MORNING

Bud picked Mac up at her hotel, and then they met Harm for breakfast. It was agreed that the men needed to get back to the work that had brought them to India. Harm would need to brief Bud on the details of his investigation. He asked Mac if she'd sit in on that with them. "We could use the benefit of your keen legal mind on this."

"Sure." She agreed. "But how do you know that I'll even remember anything about the law?"

"The doctor told us that in cases like this, people usually remember basic things about how to care for themselves and retain their ingrained job skills."

"Okay." She consented.

"I thought this would be a chance to remind you of how we've worked together. But we don't want to put any pressure on you. If it feels uncomfortable to you, we'll stop." He continued.

"Thanks." She smiled, sheepishly.

LATER

The fact was, though, that it felt anything but uncomfortable. As Harm talked about the evidence that he and Loren Singer had collected, Mac's mind whirled. She did know how to process all these details, and what they meant. The additional information from Bud's research began to paint a picture of what might be going on. Mac listened, questioned and offered suggestions. This time, with these Naval officers, who she couldn't remember, felt very familiar. They were making progress!

When they'd gone about as far as they could with the information they had, Bud suggested that viewing the closed circuit tapes from security cameras might provide some more leads. Each location where a murder had occurred was equipped with surveillance cameras. Unfortunately, a trip to London would be necessary for this. It was the closest place where the right equipment could be had and where all the tapes from various places could be gathered. Harm decided that he would leave in the morning.

Mac's mind had hooked into this problem and was trying to sort things out, so she asked to go along. She needed to continue with this, as it was the first part of her old life that had begun to seem like it made any sense to her. Harm agreed to take her along, and made their travel arrangements. They would leave early in the morning. In truth, he was even encouraged by her interest and the way she'd been able to help with this. She had always been such a fine attorney; he really admired that about her.

By late evening, they had organized all their information and made arrangements with the necessary London agencies to view CC-TV tapes from various locations related to the case. Harm walked Mac back to her hotel.

They talked easily about how she had felt today about working with him and Bud. She had to admit that it seemed familiar and easy, but she still didn't remember anything specifically.

She didn't say it out loud, but Mac thought that walking and talking to Harm this way felt familiar too. They must have done it before.

At her door, they arranged a time to meet the next morning, and said goodnight. Just before she went inside, Harm leaned close and very gently kissed her cheek. "Good night, Mac."

"Night." She replied, and then closed the door. Why had he kissed her? She didn't object; it just came a little unexpectedly. It had been so soft and gentle, so quick, but it continued to weigh on her mind, as she got ready for bed.

Sleep had barely overtaken her when he came again -- the unseen dream lover from before. She still couldn't see his face. Who was he? But he moved slowly and steadily toward her. Who was this man haunting her dreams? He had been so gentle and kind that he must truly care for her. She wished she knew who he was!

NEXT MORNING

Bud dropped Harm and Mac off at the airport to catch their flight to London. While they waited at the gate, they discussed possible theories about the serial killer they were investigating. None of these ideas quite made complete sense, but somewhere there must be a combination of things that would solve this case. The ideas flew around inside Mac's head. She was kind of glad to have that distraction from the worries about her memory.

On the plane, Harm stayed very close to his partner. He didn't want her to doze off, and then awake to not remember where she was. Mac was touched by his concern and attentiveness.

At one point, he reached to hold her hand loosely. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course." She assured him, but she didn't want to move her hand away.

After they checked into their London hotel, they rested, and then met up to take a long walk and have some dinner together. Since they couldn't begin viewing tape until morning, they thought they might as well relax a little.

Seeing some local sights on their walk, they stayed very close together and talked quietly. For a short time, Harm put his arm round Mac's shoulders as they walked. This confused her a little, but it felt too good to pull away.

Dinner was very nice -- even romantic, really. Mac knew, though, that that perception was only wishful thinking on her part -- because she'd like to find a little romance in her life. Harm was just being nice -- and maybe feeling sorry for her.

He walked her back to her hotel room. As she leaned against the door, he gently grasped the back of her neck and urged her head forward as he leaned in. The kiss was quick and soft against her lips. Then, he quickly mumbled, "Good night, Sarah." And was gone.

Mac was left standing there with her mouth open. The kiss had been so automatic, so right, but if she thought about it… it didn't make any sense.

Replaying the whole day in her mind, it seemed as though Harm had been making romantic overtures. But that could not be on his mind. They were friends, they worked together -- that was all. Anything else, she was just inventing in her imagination. Still, it was a nice feeling to go to sleep with.

0023 LOCAL

MAC'S ROOM

Mac finally knew when she was beat. She reached for the TV remote and ran though all one hundred and fifty-six channels and found nothing of interest.

The case file called to her.

Four hours twenty-eight minutes later she had developed a profile on the killer:

Has a connection to the company Union Carbide but more likely to the Bhopal incident as the target is former employees of the company specific to the disaster.

The connection does not have to be a direct link but it could be indirect.

The leaving of the note "For the love of Money" and a review of the song tends to indicate that this is retribution.

There is a US Military connection at least access to bases internationally for the bodies are found on American bases all over the world.

Has the ability to travel. Either through work or has own money… but this person moves.

Demographics of the US population points to it more than likely being a white male, however with the Bhopal link it could be an Indian.

Approximate age: Assuming a man of 30 years (arbitrary number chosen by Mac) with the first kill as dated in 1989 then the killer is now forty three.

The trigger: In February 1989, the Indian Government agreed to a settlement of US$ 470 million with the Corporation. The earliest report from US Bases so far has been December 1989.

This may be the start of the killings as the Corporate HQ of Union Carbine are at Danbury, Connecticut and the earliest killing recorded was at Naval Submarine Base at New London which is eighty four miles to east/southeast of Danbury.

She returned to bed and slept like a baby.

0802 LOCAL

HARM'S ROOM

Harm placed the file down. He'd been studying the profile Mac had worked up. "So how does the note figure into this?" He asked.

"You still have the lyrics Bud supplied to you?"

He fished it out of a pile of paper on his desk.

Mac took the pages from him and began her analysis. "Some people got to have it - Some people really need it - do bad things with it. Now if applied to the case the killer may perceive Union Carbine as the some people who really need money then do bad things with it a la the disaster… and I say Union Carbine as that is the only link so far between the victims."

Harm turned to his computer clicked a few icons and the song began to play.

"That is an old song Harm where did you get it?" Mac asked as the song filled the room.

"Bud." He replied, "To hear him tell it is to be a techie."

"Don't you love it when he talks tech?" she grinned.

Her smile had an instant effect on him. His heart stopped and he stared. She noted his reaction and became uncomfortable. He turned away as he observed her discomfort. "God! How could I forget that song?" He scanned the lyrics. "So the chorus is listing the sins of Union Carbine?"

"But also it points to the corrupting nature of money. "Mac agreed. "A woman will sell her precious body - For a small piece of paper it carries a lot of weight." She quoted an example. "But what really encompasses he state of mind is the line - I know money is the root of all evil."

"Therefore it may be appropriate to suggest that - Money can drive some people out of their minds – is a reflection of the killer's state of mind." Harm offered. "Our killer cannot be sane by any standard of measurement."

Mac was impressed and said so.

"Since when did you become such a profiler?" He asked.

"Was Du nicht weißt, ist größer als Du!." What you don't know is greater than you. She replied and chuckled at the obvious lack of understanding.

Harm signed, gaps in the memory or not. The marine was still a force to be reckoned with.

1030 LOCAL

OFFICE OF MI5 – LONDON, ENGLAND

"Please have a seat." The man said. "Agent Webb has asked that we assist and we'll be glad to."

"Thank you." Harm replied, he was failing in his attempt not to stare at the nameplate that boldly read James Bond. "We understand that you may be able to scan some video tape we have."

"Possible. We tried the technique with the Brixton bombing in 1995. We may be able to assist again. How much do you have?"

"Too much." Mac said. "What I mean is that we have a vast quantity as it's been collected from at least five military bases dating back in some cases to 1989."

"Blimey! You'll be here weeks!" the Agent stated. "I'll put some of the boys onto it with you. But even so it'll take some time."

"Thank you." Harm repeated.

"Not at all. This way." The three stood "… oh and by the way."

"Yes?" Mac said.

"Thanks for not commenting on the name. I get too much as it is. Its refreshing when it's ignored."

She grinned, "You're welcome." She winked at Harm as the agent turned to lead the way.

1308 LOCAL

OFFICE OF MI5

It had been six weeks since they had begun the search and Mac was ready to quit. Admiral Chedwiggen was having kittens and SECNAV was threatening to draw and quarter them.

On the other hand it had been six weeks of the Tower of London, Hadrian's Wall, the Blarney Stone, Madame Taussauds, Windsor Castle etc. etc. etc.

This morning Mac was watching the results of the last eight-hour scan. "Stop!" She said suddenly.

She stared hard. "Nah!" She whispered. "Officer. Show me the tape for Naval Submarine Base at New London February 24, 1989."

The clip came up. "Stop!" she barked. "Can you print that?"

"Yes ma'am." The agent assured her.

"Can you also print that one?" She pointed to the other screen.

With the assistance of the Agent, Mac ended up with photos of the same man for the dates of the killings at American Bases in Britain, Spain, Cuba, India and the Philippines; as well as Quantico, Norfolk and the Diego Garcia Naval Support Facility off India.

She thanked the Agent and went in search of Harm.

1409 LOCAL

HARM'S ROOM

She'd finally tracked him.

He stared at the evidence. "You sure?"

She fidgeted. "What does the evidence say?"

"Does the profile fit?" He asked

"We'll need his personal file." Mac was upset. "I can't believe it."

"I know." Harm was grim.

"Pack." She stated.

He nodded. They were returning to India.

TWO DAYS LATER

1014 LOCAL

BUD'S OFFICE

Mac walked in. "Hey Bud." She said.

"Ma'am! Welcome back! Where's Commander Rabb!"

"On his way to the Ambassador. I still owe you for that!"

Bud chuckled. "Its an initiation rite."

"So you keep saying."

"Its good to have you back, Ma'am." Bud informed her.

"Getting there Bud getting there. I don't think Harm will ever forgive me for calling him Dalton that first time." She grinned at the memory. "You got the file?"

"Yes, and it wasn't easy."

"I can well imagine." She retorted. "What did you find out?"

"His record matches. Either vacation or assignment."

"That's not enough to link him to the killings." She stated.

"Yes Ma'am, but this is." Bud handed her a document.

She read. "The last will and testament of Indira Khan? Who's that?"

"Indira Khan is the maternal aunt of Shiva Gandhi. She is… was…. a victim of the Bhopal disaster and died of complications from the exposure in 1986."

"The year of the first killing. That must have been trigger." She surmised.

"That gives us means, motive and opportunity Ma'am." Bud rounded up.

"Damn it!" She cursed. "Even with the photos staring at me I had hoped that the records would counter that. Damn it!"

"What now, Ma'am."

She stared at him. Bud knew the answer but wanted her to say it.

"Now we have Lt. Colonel Shiva Gandhi arrested as an international serial killer." She declared, "Damn it!"

ONE WEEK LATER

CONFERENCE ROOM

US EMBASSY

The case of Lt. Colonel Gandhi had found itself in the global spotlight. Due to the fact that the murders touched so many countries, the concern in many quarters was not the usual passing interest.

"This is inappropriate Shiva" Mac warned as she sat.

"Mac right now I'm in the brig about to face a firing squad while diplomats and lobbyists decide my fate. The appropriateness of this meeting is the least of my worries."

"What do you want?"

"I didn't do this Mac. We have worked for weeks together… how can you think this of me! I am NOT a killer!" he appealed. "Help me."

"I wish I could."

He paused. "You don't believe me."

"It has nothing to do with whether I believe you or not. I have a job to do and I shall do it." She explained.

"You are going to prosecute?" He was horrified.

"If ordered to."

His body slumped "I had had hopes of asking you to defend me."

"That is not possible. You are in the Indian Army." She replied.

"But American born."

She stood, indicating the end of the conversation. "I'm sorry Shiva." And with that she left.

To the empty room he said, "So am I. So am I."

NEXT DAY

AJ CHEDWIGGEN'S OFFICE

US EMBASSY, NEW DELHI

The Admiral had arrived to maintain personal supervision of the situation. His first concern was Mac. "How are you doing?"

"Got a memory like Swiss cheese sir. It's amazing what I do and do not remember. I seem to have a complete grip of my professional life; it's my personal life that is haywire." She stared straight ahead, never once looking at Harm.

"Mmmm" he replied. "And physically?"

"Clean bill of health. Sir." She assured him.

"Good. Good." He nodded. He then faced the three lawyers who were seated before him. "Explain to me how two TADs and a simple murder investigation get blown up into an international incident?" he held up his hand as Harm attempted to speak. "No, forget it. I don't want to know."

He turned to Bud. "Lt. Roberts, what is the latest with the negotiations?"

Bud stifled his groan. "Sir, General Powell arrived a few days ago and all we know is that he, together with the Ambassador and other international representatives, are locked in negotiations as to what to do."

"Sir, it is our feeling that the Colonel will face an international tribunal." Mac said.

"And the international team that will go with it." He agreed. "You up to it, Mac?"

"YES SIR!" She assured him.

"Sir…" Harm was about to get protective.

AJ stopped him. "Commander how is your international law?"

That stopped him. "Sir?"

"How are your language skills?" AJ pressed.

Mac placed her hand over her mouth to hide her smile that was fast becoming a grin.

"But sir, it's my case." Harm defended.

Mac's shoulders shook with her stifled giggle. AJ ignored her or he'd join her. Instead he said, "True, which is why you'll sit second chair. Experience has shown that if it goes to an international court that the senior presiding judge will be from a non-involved country. My instinct tells me either Russia or Japan. Mac speaks both."

"Aye, Sir." Harm surrendered.

Bud remained silent but the smile he'd been fighting finally peeped through. But as AJ called on him it disappeared. "Lt, Roberts, keep me informed of the outcome of the talks BEFORE the All News Network!"

"Aye sir!"

"Dismissed!"

As they walked out Harm dismissed Bud and drew Mac aside. "I hope you don't think I over stepped my bounds in there."

"You did but I appreciate the sentiment that provoked it."

"If only." He said softly. She heard but made no comment. "Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

She hesitated. Should she be doing this? But she was wildly attracted to him, but he was assuming a relationship she didn't completely remember. "Thank you but I have another appointment." She lied.

"OK." The disappointment was plain to be seen.

As predicted, the outcome of the negotiations was an International Court. It was to be convened at The Hague. The panel of judges comprised of one of each of the aggrieved countries: America, Britain, Cuba, India, Spain, and The Philippines. As AJ has surmised, the senior presiding judge came from Japan. As four of the six countries were English speakers, the sessions would be conducted in English.

With Mac as the head of the American team, she and Harm joined the international team of prosecutors. Day one of the proceedings set the stage for what was to come.

The defense team of Foster, Foster, Foster, and Foster made a motion for dismissal on the grounds that the case was circumstantial. The motion was challenged and denied by the panel of Judges. The team then moved for dismissal on the grounds that Gandhi was not fit for trial. The debate raged for a week as both teams presented a stream of psychiatrists who debated for and against Gandhi's mental state. Was the man crazy? And did that mean he could not stand trial?

Finally on day eight, the court made its decision. It was a legal body that had to rely on medical expertise that kept canceling each other out, and so the Court was forced to err on the side of caution …

"_Since it is the position of Defense Council that Lt. Colonel Shiva Gandhi is not competent to assist with his defense in this matter, this court orders him confined to a psychiatric hospital and to be detained for treatment until such time as he is competent to stand trial."_

Judge Nagagawa banged the gavel. Trial over.

"Well that was short and sweet." Mac said as they walked out the building.

Harm stopped to admire the view. After a few steps Mac realized that she was walking alone. "Harm?" She came back.

"Have you noticed that I relate to you differently than to other personnel?"

"Yeees" She drawled and waited.

"There's a reason."

"Oh, I gathered that." She smiled the tension was building.

"Promise me something."

"Tell me."

"I promise not to push so hard, if you promise to go out with me from time to time to allow you time to realize why I relate to you the way I do." He offered.

"I can do that." She promised.

He gave her his full flyboy grin and Mac fell in love.

END

Sites Bud settled on:

Sites Bud settled on:

http/ http/ http/   



	5. Deployment V: New Beginnings

**Title: Deployment V: New Beginnings**

Authors: Anne Taul and Rising Sun FF of Anne Taul is archived at: The FF of Rising Sun is archived at: For updates on FF by Rising Sun join: groups. Join the Fan Fiction Challenge at: groups. PG-13 (NC-17 available)

Classification: JAG Story/Adventure/Romance: Harm/Mac

Summary: Harm must win Mac all over again, but how can he when she is deployed AGAIN!

Spoiler: Lifeline, Capitol Crime, The Measure of Men, We the People, Answered Prayers, and Tribunal

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Permission to archive: Permission Granted

Authors' Notes:

This is dedicated to my co-author Anne Taul who has fallen out of cyber space. I wait for the day of her return.

Deployment 1 to 4 (NC-17 versions) is available at http/ and http/pub10. Yes please

Permission to archive: Permission granted.

Story Written April and August 2002

COURT ROOM TWO

JAG HQ

Mac was on her feet "Your Honor, Commander Rabb has failed to produce sufficient evidence to lead a reasonable person to conclude…"

Harm jumped to his feet and interrupted "Your Honor, Counsel is not an expert on what reasonable people conclude."

"To lead a reasonable person to conclude the chain of command was compromised. Therefore the defense moves that this court enter a finding of 'not guilty' on the charge of fraternization." Mac finished.

Harm turned to the Judge "Your Honor, Ensign Leland testified that he told Lt. Bayer that he loved her. She should have reported it immediately to her CO."

"She counseled him like a good officer should." Mac looked at him

"She led him on. He believed they had a relationship." He turned to face her.

"Well, they did-- a working relationship." Mac insisted, "Anything more was in Ensign Leland's mind."

This was getting heated and was filled with innuendo. The two glare at each other. "Come on." Harm insisted "The little glances, the innuendo, the intimate conversations."

Mac kept a straight face "All in his mind. He mistook kindness and friendship for romantic interest."

Harm was horrified and apparently forgotten that they were arguing a case before the court. "Kindness? Is it kind to let somebody believe you love them when you don't?"

Mac too was getting swept up in the argument. "Of course not. But that is not what…"

The Judge had hear enough "Counselors! The government has satisfied its obligation to establish a prima facie case. The defendant's motion for a finding of not guilty is denied. We'll start with the defense Monday at zero-nine-hundred. Court is in recess." She banged the gavel shook her head and left.

With that over Mac turned to Harm "See you tonight?"

Harm grinned, "Wouldn't miss it."

1300 LOCAL

HARM'S OFFICE

Harm was daydreaming. He did that a lot now.

He did it when Mac was in Afghanistan. He did it when she was in India and now she was back at JAG he was still doing it! It was as if he was making up for all the time he had wasted being Mister He-Man.

Now the fates had dealt him the challenge of his life. Having acknowledged his feelings for this incredible woman not only did they take her away physically but now she was gone emotionally too!

He groaned.

"Problem sailor?" He heard her familiar voice.

Nothing you can't handle. He thought. "Nothing I can't handle." He said.

"Mmmm." She responded "Admiral calling ASAP."

"Lead on." He stood.

They entered to find Sturgis already seated and waiting, they joined him.

The Admiral addressed the three. "Colonel you are on the move again."

"Sir?" She queried.

"You are to be deployed to Guantanimo Base…"

"Cuba? Sir?" Harm interrupted.

"Only one I know." AJ leaned back and folded his arms.

"Sorry sir."

"Mmm." He returned his focus to Mac. "Your language skills make you a valuable asset to the Corps."

"My orders are what sir?" She inquired.

"Commence the processing of the POWs there for trial." He answered. She nodded her understanding. "Share your work load between the Commanders you leave at 2300 hours. Dismissed"

Mac was clearing the files on her desk.

"How do you find anything there?" Harm teased.

"Hey! I know where EVERYTHING is… except the Hendrickson file." She paused and frowned.

"Déjà vu?" He asked.

"With an incomplete memory I have no idea what is true memory and what is not. It's a miracle they don't discharge me."

"This déjà vu is genuine." He assured her. "You said it to me once."

She leaned back in her chair and looked at him. "I'm missing so much."

"It'll take time. Be patient." He advised. "Any way you are still a lean mean fighting Marine."

She just looked at him with a trace of a smile.

"What do you see when you look at me?" he asked.

"An over confident Naval Officer." She replied instantly.

"Not the man who loves you?" he was sad at her reply.

She hesitated then asked, "I have this memory of a Naval Officer. I loved him…" Harm's heart rate leaped. "But it's hazy. I remember an engagement party." His heart sank "But obviously that can't be true for I carry no wedding band." She looked at him with an unspoken request for information.

He supplied it. "Commander Michael James Brumby of the Royal Australian Navy."

"From your tone I take it you didn't like him."

"I DID NOT!" He confirmed.

"Why?" she needed to fill in these damn blanks!

"Testosterone." The look she gave him said that he could do better than that. "I suppose if I am to be absolutely truthful the reason I did not like him was you. You didn't like him yourself but somehow, somewhere he ran you down. And the next thing I know is that you are engaged to the man!"

Sturgis suddenly appeared. "Are you going to take eternity in here?"

Mac's face got white and Harm knew why.

FLASHBACK

_Harm: You know they wrote eternity on this bridge on New Year's Eve?_

_Mac: Is that how long we're going to wait?_

_Harm: Mac... _

_Mac: We're not in Washington any more; we're not even on the same continent._

_Harm: That doesn't change who we are. _

_Mac: Most men would disagree with you._

_Harm: I know; I disagree with me sometimes too._

_Mac: But you still can't let go._

_Harm: Not yet._

_Mac: You're just like this with me aren't you? _

_Harm: Yeah, only with you. _

_Mac: I suppose I should be flattered._

_Harm: You should Sarah._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Mac?" Sturgis was concerned.

She snapped back to reality and passed him a bundle of files. "I'll get the Hendrickson file to you later."

When she and Harm were alone again he took the bull by the horns. "You had a memory surface."

"And not a nice one. It was of you and me on a ferry…"

"It's a true one. It happened in Australia and was the greatest mistake of my life." He confessed. "Have dinner with me before you leave. I'll cook and then take you to the airport."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So you'll come?"

"I will." She agreed.

"Good see you round 1900?"

She nodded. He left and she returned to her work pile.

Harm returned to his office and felt doomed. How was he ever going to get her to remember their love; if the first memories she had were of Brumby wanting to marry her and him rejecting her? And now she was on deployment AGAIN! Oh yes the fates were indeed dealing him the challenge of his life.

"Hey watch it!" A voice called. Too late Harm collided with Sturgis who had been waiting for him in his office.

"Sorry." Harm apologized.

Sturgis stared at him.

"What." Harm got defensive. "Don't start with me."

"I haven't said a word."

"Yeah right."

"Mac is the one with the memory problems." Sturgis stated.

"Yeah. SO?" Harm challenged.

"So what's your excuse?"

"Get to the point Sturgis!" he was irritable.

"You have the Hendrickson file!" He friend reminded him.

Dawn lit on Harm's face. "Oh God you're right!"

Sturgis shook his head. "Get a control of yourself Rabb. Get control!"

1413 LOCAL

MAC'S OFFICE

Mac looked up to find Sturgis standing at her thresh hold. She motioned him in. He took a seat opposite her.

Sturgis began "I wanted to let you know that Harm had the Hendrickson file and to apologize for our bad start here."

She smiled "I'm good at making you do that."

"What--saying the wrong thing or apologizing?"

"Both"

Sturgis shrugged "I never feel on solid ground with you. The ground always seems to be shifting"

"That's because my life is an earthquake... you see I actually think we make a good tem. You're a little cerebral and detail oriented, and I'm neither one of those things. It kind of works in a Laurel and Hardy sort of way." She chuckled.

He did a Laurel & Hardy imitation. Mac laughed out loud "Oh So I'm the fat one?"

Sturgis pounced "You see this is your problem. You don't do this any better with Harm."

"No that's different." For some reason she became defensive.

"In what way!"

"It just is…" She insisted.

"There seems to be a certain tension with you two." He pointed out "Even now that you are back Swiss cheese memory and all."

"Some" She conceded.

"A lot." He insisted.

"You're missing the point."

"Come on Mac."

"I never slept with him!" She retorted, "At least I don't think so."

"Is that the problem?"

"There is no problem!"

"Then why don't you just get over it and move on?" Sturgis advised.

"It wouldn't work." She stood.

"Why?"

She closed the office door. "Because I'm in love with him."

It wasn't often that Sturgis was flabbergasted enough to be lost for words, but today Sarah Mackenzie achieved that feat. Sturgis simply didn't know what to say. Mac in turn was just as shocked. "Did I say that? You have to keep that to yourself."

"OK" he agreed.

She got deadly, "I mean it Sturgis"

"So do I."

What a mess she thought as her colleague left she could almost cry.

HARM'S APARTMENT

Mac was seated at the dining table facing Harm in the kitchen as he moved between the two spaces. She knew the slip to Sturgis had been prophetic. She did love him – the decision now was did she or didn't she tell him? She sipped her juice. "I see the Admiral handed you and Singer a doozie of a case."

"Grrr." He replied.

"Well it's not that bad!"

He walked in with a dish "I quote dear Harriett _I think anyone involved in 9/11 should be drawn and quartered_. can you believe that?"

"Our Harriett?" Mac was shocked. "The woman didn't strike her as the type to express such blood thirsty feelings but then what did she know?"

"Our Harriett." Harm confirmed.

"So what did you answer?" he mumbled. "Or may be I should ask instead how's your Fifth Amendment?"

"Awfully personal question, Colonel." He continued to walk between the two spaces.

Mac giggled at the comment. "I wish I had that case instead of going to Cuba. It feels like I've been on the road forever."

"Comes with the job." Harm warned.

"I suppose, if I was on that case I'd want first chair though."

"Ha!" He joined her. "With that hole in the wall memory!"

"Flip you." She challenged.

"You're not even on the case." He observed as he fished out a coin from his pocket.

"Humour me."

The coin ascended, spun, hit the floor and rolled away. They both dived for the coin at the same time, bumping their heads on the way.

Mac rubbed her head "I'm second chair."

"I'll be gentle." Harm promised.

"Don't be gentle be good."

"Huh?" He rubbed his head.

"Whatever." She replied.

Their eyes locked and he intuitively leaned towards her. He then hesitated. She didn't – Mac closed the gap between them and kissed him. That was all he needed – the kiss deepened.

"Mac I…" Harm began she cut across him. "Dinner is getting cold." She scrambled from under the table.

Harm sighed and followed.

GUANTANAMO BASE, CUBA

Mac had been in Cuba one week and she was over whelmed. The number of POWs detained at the Base was a revelation to her. She had been aware that they were being shuttled there but the actual numbers took her by surprise.

She'd known by day two that this work load was heavy but now she was faced with a unforeseen situation that meant she'd need assistance. One of the prisoners claimed to be an American! The files showed that authorities had already picked up one citizen in Afghanistan now they were faced with another?

There was no way that she'd be able to process the horde she had; get the cases ready for trail and find time to verify every claim of citizen ship.

She picked up the phone and dialed.

She heard Tiner's familiar voice.

"Tiner this is Colonel Mackenzie I need to speak with the Admiral."

By the time she hung up the phone she wondered if she had done the right thing. The Admiral was sending Harm! If her memory served her correctly, she snorted at the irony of that thought. This was a man who could not or would not commit to her. Yet he was obviously on the hunt now, with her as the prey.

"God." She prayed "I need strength and guidance but most of all I need memory!"

1400 LOCAL

GUANTANAMO BASE, CUBA

MAC'S OFFICE

Mac had been interviewing a prisoner and had been unable to meet Harm when he landed. A Gunnery Sergeant led him to her.

"Thanks Gunny." She said as she dismissed him. There was an awkward moment as Harm's instinct was to hug her. "Don't." She warned.

"I haven't done anything." He defended as he sat.

"Harm. My memory maybe shot but my intuition is not. This assignment is difficult enough without you starting up again."

His look was incredulous "That is not fair and you know it."

"All is fair and love and war." She replied and then regretted saying it. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that. But you are driving me crazy!" He grinned. "And that don't help either!" she said.

"I'll take crazy over indifferent anytime." He informed her.

"You're incorrigible." She grinned back at him. "But seriously the work load here is frenetic and constant."

"Mac." He too got serious "I promise you I am here to lighten the work load not make myself a burden. But I can't say the same for when we're off duty."

"And you always keep your promise."

"Glad you remember that. Shall we start? Work I mean."

"I consider myself warned." She replied as she handed him a file. "Case one. Mustafa Bin Azziz, claims to be a US Citizen. I haven't had time to verify. Follow up on that first."

He nodded.

"After that." She pointed at the mountain range of files "Take your pick and help a client."

SAME TIME

JAG HQ

"Attention on deck!" Someone ordered as Admiral Chedwiggen emerged from the hallway.

"As you were!" he counter ordered. Almost the entire staff returned to watching the panel of TVs. "There a problem Lieutenant?" He asked Harriet.

Suddenly realizing the implications of what she was watching Harriett gulped. "Sir… the news is reporting that a plane has crashed into the Pirelli Office Building in Milan."

He nodded. It hadn't clicked yet. So Singer joined the dots for him "Sir doesn't your daughter work in Milan?"

AJ turned to stone.

"Sir?" Tiner was concerned.

He snapped out of the shock and turned to his yeoman "Tiner with me NOW!" He headed for his office with the Petty Officer close on his heels.

As soon as the door to the office closed AJ barked an order. "Get me Commander Turner!"

"Aye sir!" Tiner leaped to comply.

Even from the outside his office Tiner could hear the ex SEAL cursing. He ventured in. "Sir?"

AJ whirled on him. "Tiner! Where is the Commander!"

"At Norfolk on a case sir. As soon as he gets back I'll have him here. May I help sir?"

AJ handed him a paper with two numbers. "I've called her office and her home no reply. You try and see if I'm dialing correctly."

Tiner nodded and tried both with the same result.

"She works in the Pirelli Building." AJ said softly. He made a decision "Tiner book me on the first transport to Milan. I don't care what time it's leaving. And get Commander Turner on the horn tell him drop what he's doing and report here ASAP!"

"Aye sir I'll call you at home with the flight info."

"WHY?"

"I assumed you would pack sir." Tiner replied.

"No time."

"Not even aspirin sir?"

AJ smiled as he remembered the last time Tiner asked him that. "Just get me that seat."

"Aye sir."

1001 LOCAL

CLEARING OFFICE

Mac had rearranged her office to accommodate Harm. It was easier than having two offices to work out of. They consulted so often that one office made more sense.

That day Harm walked in and laid a file on Mac's desk. "What am I looking at?" She asked even as she picked it up.

"Proof that MBA's claim is valid."

"MBA?"

"Mustafa Bin Azziz." Harm explained.

She placed the file down. "I will never understand how anyone born and raised in the West can subscribe to the fundamentalism of the Taliban!"

"I've begun the process of sending him State side."

She nodded.

1500 LOCAL

JAG HQ

"Sir Commander Turner is here." Tiner announced as Sturgis walked in.

"Commander." AJ got to the point. "I'll be out of office on personal business. You are JAG in my absence."

"SIR!" Sturgis was shocked at the suddenness of the announcement.

"Problem Commander?"

"Nooo Sir."

"Good. Anything you need Lt. Sims or Petty Officer Tiner can assist you with." AJ imparted.

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed." As Turner opened the door to leave AJ bellowed "Tiner! What's taking so long!"

Tiner bound into the office with an airline ticket in one hand, a duffel bag in another and Lt Singer in tow.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" AJ said as he examined the ticket.

"Well sir its what I can do for you…"

"Tiner what this!" He cut across Singer and pointed at the bag.

"A duffle bag sir." AJ glared at him. Tiner gulped and rushed to explain. "I took the liberty of preparing a bag for you sir."

AJ softened. "Thank you."

Tiner grinned at his CO. "You're welcome sir."

AJ picked up the bag and headed for the door completely forgetting Singer.

"Sir?" She called.

AJ stopped, "Make in quick Singer."

"I'd like to volunteer to be JAG in your absence."

After the last time? He thought. "Thank you. Commander Turner has already been assigned." Without a second look or thought AJ left.

"What you looking at!" She snarled at Tiner who had witnessed the entire encounter.

UNCLE SAM'S PLACE

2124 LOCAL

Uncle Sam's Place was the local watering hole for the base. What it was really was a camouflage tent with a few benches and tables. But it was the military's piece of Americana away from home.

"I'm telling ya!" Gunnery Sergeant O'Hara slammed his glass down. "That Bin Azziz is an American!"

"OK so I believe you. Now what?" His counterpart Gunny March said.

"Make the young'un understand that American's don't kill Americans and sure as hell don't go round restricting women!"

The men around the table grinned in evil agreement.

Mac finally closed the file. "Harm. It's 2142 I'm beat."

He stretched. "I'm convinced that the files mate as soon as we leave and give birth to more files just before we return."

She giggled. "You're an idiot."

"Tell me you don't believe that this paper is endless." He challenged.

She sobered up. "Seems that way don't it?" She headed for the door, "Coming?"

"Sure." He stood. Did I ever tell you about Singer and the ID 10 T computer malfunction?" He asked as they headed for the door.

"No."

"Well…" He was about launch when the sound of a siren stopped him. "Now we're ambulance chasers?" he teased as they ran in pursuit.

When they got to the scene it was far from funny. A number of prisoners had been beaten including Bin Azziz.

Mac was livid. "Damn it!" she paced as the corpsman did his work.

"Report!" Harm commanded of an MP.

"A group of men arrived and jumped us. Before we knew what was happening they busted in beat up a few prisoners and were gone."

"Navy?" Harm dreaded the response.

"Marine Sir." The MP corrected.

Mac glared at the wounded man. She and Harm moved away to discuss the situation. "This is not good."

"Master of the obvious." She was grim. "Red Cross not to mention Amnesty International is going to have our heads." She turned on her heels and marched away.

"Hey wait up!" Harm ran to catch up.

Uncle Sam's Place was humming and no one noticed when Mac walked into the bar. She soon changed that. She pulled out her side arm lifted her hand and fired two shots into the air.

There was instant silence.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Now that I have your attention, let me introduce myself. I am Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. I am the Judge Advocate on this base." She prowled the room confident in the knowledge that Harm was covering her six.

All eyes followed her.

"Tonight two Military Police and at least eight prisoners including one American were badly beaten. That is a no no." She shook her finger at no one in particular.

"As a signatory to the International Red Cross treatment of prisoners, a member of the United Nations and a participant to the Geneva Convention on the treatment of POWs such treatment of prisoners is a breach of such agreements." She continued to prowl and the bar remained deathly silent. "If that were not enough I can and will upon capture charge the person or persons with Articles 93 - Cruelty and maltreatment, 116 - breach of peace, 133 - Conduct unbecoming 134 - Assault and if anyone dies then 118 - MURDER."

There was a groan.

"These people are in our custody to be charged and tried for terrorism not for target practice!" and with that she stormed out, with Harm following.

The grumbling could be heard all the way to their quarters.

US BASE AT GUANTANIMO

CUBA

Mac was on the verge of insubordination "But sir!"

"Colonel Mackenzie! This is not a debate!" Colonel Andrews the base commander roared. "These scum have been terrorizing people at will! If they can't take a little terror then they should not be dishing it out. DISMISSED!"

Mac stormed out of the office with a full head of steam still in place.

She stormed into their office and sat abruptly in her seat.

"Went that well huh?" Harm teased.

"Do you love life? If you do then don't mess with me NAVY." She warned.

He rolled his eyes "Went that well." He repeated and returned to his file. Mac sat and simmered.

1400 LOCAL

MILAN, ITALY

AJ's first action had been to contact his ex-wife Marcella Paretti. She knew nothing and was as frantic as him. Together they had gone too see Sergente Giovanni Cade.

"Admiral!" Cade welcomed AJ. "Senora Paretti"

"You remember." AJ was relieved.

"You assist me with one of my biggest cases and you think I'll forget?" The police officer replied, "Please sit. How may I be of assistance to you?"

"My… " Marcella began "Perdon. Our daughter works here in Milan. In the Pirelli building."

"Say no more." Cade said, "I sympathize but search teams are still digging through the rubble and so far identification is slow and difficult."

"But we can help!" AJ was beginning to feel helpless.

"There will be a morgue set up soon. I know you do not like to hear this but as soon as it is set up I will contact you and you may come … look."

AJ was about to say more but Marcella beat him to it. "Gracie Senor." She stood. "Andiamo AJ."

"Thank you." AJ shook Giovanni's hand and followed his ex-wife out.

Once out on the street Marcella watched as AJ pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Commander. How is my office." He listened then issued an order.

"Get Webb. Tell him I need a contact here to liaise with to find my daughter. Give him my cell number." He slapped the phone shut.

"All we can do is wait." He apologized.

"Is what I do." She was resigned.

1857 LOCAL

CLEARING OFFICE,

US BASE AT GUANTANIMO, CUBA

Harm stretched he'd been at it for five hours straight and the mountain range of files still defied him. He threw in the towel. "I'm beat and it's Friday. There has to be more to a Friday than this."

Mac was standing staring out the window at nothing in particular. Without turning she asked, "How many did we manage to process this week?"

"Nineteen." He replied. He was itching to leave.

"Hell of a week wasn't it."

"That it was." Now she wants to talk?

She sensed his uneasiness. She turned and studied him "I'm sorry. I'm keeping you. Goodnight Harm."

"Night Mac." He disappeared into the night.

She returned to her study of nothing through the window. He has a date she deduced. "Damn it!" She struck the windowsill. Why should his being on a date affect her so? Every fiber of her being objected to the thought of him with anyone but her.

He was a classic. Tall, dark, handsome and an officer and a gentleman too boot … an irresistible combination. She was torn. She was resisting him but she wanted him. Mac smiled as she remembered her prayer. She repeated it.

"God." She prayed "I need strength and guidance but most of all I need memory!"

2300 LOCAL

MILAN, ITALY

AJ grabbed the cell phone as it rang. "Yes?" It was Webb.

Chedwiggen got grim and Marcella became worried. "AJ what is wrong!" Under the stress her Italian accent got deeper. "TELL ME!"

"Repeat that!" AJ ordered. He listened then closed the phone and dropped into a nearby chair.

"DI ME!" She commanded.

AJ looked at her and chuckled "She's in DC."

"Que!" She was shocked.

"She's in Washington!" He repeated. "She was in the air when the crash occurred. By the time she called me at home I was on my way here. She had an assistant call JAG and all they would say was that I was out of office. Then she got too busy to call back!"

"I'll kill her." The fiery woman vowed. "I'll kill her!"

AJ sighed, "I'm just glad that she's safe."

"I suppose." Marcella shrugged her shoulders "I'll kill her!"

0230 MAC'S ROOM

US BASE AT GUANTANIMO

Mac woke up in a sweat. She'd had another erotic dream. This time she saw the face - it was Harm! It had been him all the time. The shock of the revelation had suddenly ejected her from the dream.

It also explained why for last two weeks without really meaning to, she had ended up everywhere he was going. Apparently her subconscious had been working over time to deliver the message.

This was no way for a Marine to act.

She got up, dressed and went for a jog. Later she'd tackle Harm. Besides which she had yet to see him to tell him they'd been recalled Stateside.

0509 HARM'S ROOM

US BASE AT GUANTANIMO

There was a tap at the door. It was Sunday for heaven's sake don't people rest in this place? He quickly slipped on a jogging outfit and ripped the door open only to find Mac standing there.

"Have time for a fellow JAG?"

"Anytime." Came the prompt reply.

"Walk with me?"

"Sure."

The two went off in the direction of the wooded area. Harm sensed that something was up as she was quiet all the way to the wood.

"You come here often?" He asked, anything to break the silence.

"Huh?" she had been miles away.

He stopped. "Mac what's wrong?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" She sat on a nearby log.

"Oh just the fact that you came to seek me out and then we walk here in complete silence. Just the fact that I seem to be alone here as you seem to be miles away." He sat next to her.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I was thinking about us."

"You were?"

She nodded. "It's obvious that there is more to us than work, just how much I don't know and I need to know. Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why!" She wailed.

"You have amnesia. You have to remember on your own." He was torn.

"Don't you think that the memory loss is particularly specific?" She asked. "I can remember my work, but not my friends, enemies or … lovers?"

This was getting awkward. "I can't Mac."

"OK then tell me this. You have been hinting to me and I've been dodging, now is the time to bite the bullet. Do you love?"

And just like that Harm was faced with the question of a lifetime. He remembered the ferry in Australia and decided that he needed to correct that error. "Yes."

"Were we lovers?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"About two years."

"We have known each other for the past two years?" She was shocked. She'd lost two years with this man?

He fidgeted. "Harm." She warned, "You've told me the essentials tell me the rest."

"We've knew each other for eight years before we got together." He confessed.

"Let me understand this. We knew each other for eight years and then for some reason decided that we were in love for the last two?" He nodded. "Do I want to know that story?"

"Not today." He advised. "Mac?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why all these questions? He was tentative.

"There are times when a person must face the situation that they are in." He waited for her to collect her thoughts. "I… I'm attracted to you but … but I don't remember anything about us and I didn't know what to do." She chucked. "I still don't remember everything, but I've fallen in love with you anyway."

"Oh thank you father!" Harm declared.

"Brace yourself Commander." She notified him "I'm going to kiss you."

The kiss broke and Harm struck while the mood was right. "Mac I'll never let you get too far away again."

"Oh yes?" She laughed "…and how do you plan to do that? Have a heart to heart with Uncle Sam?"

"Marry me."

She reacted unexpectedly to the sudden question. The shock sent a giddy wave through her and she swayed. Harm caught her. "Hey! The proposal wasn't that bad."

"_Don't get too close. You'll be working together_. That's what the Admiral ordered.

"You remember?" He was elated. "What else do you remember?"

"_That's why I left there is no us. There's you and Renee. What would you give up to have me? Mic gave up the Navy and his country. Would you sacrifice your girlfriend_?" she babbled.

He groaned that was one memory he personally had hoped he could forget.

"_Awkward moment number three hundred and ten."_ She laughed, "I've got my memory back!" She hit him.

"Hey what was that for?" he feigned pain.

"No particular reason."

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Marry me."

"Didn't I answer that?"

"NO!"

She leaded over and kissed him. "Of course I will. Oh by the way new orders came in on Friday after you left. We ship out on Tuesday."

"All right."

"Yeah we can have the JAG family in attendance."

"A wedding on a hill with sheep right?" He remembered.

END

THIS IS THE FINAL IN THE SERIES


End file.
